


Lead Me Out

by gillyAnne



Series: Courage Is A Woman [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: British countryside, F/F, Reminiscing, Wedding, corny af, fluffy af, gay wedding, not s/s wedding, sweet af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: Stella brings Scully to a friend's wedding weekend in the British countryside.Full of fluff, very sweet, introspective, slightly angsty.Thank @icannotjustify for this one, it was prompted to me a while ago but I was immediately inspired.Based on the song 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence Non The Richer.





	1. Chapter 1

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress, oh, kiss me._

‘How do I look?’ 

Stella turned around slowly to find the eyes of the person belonging to the silky soft voice coming from behind her. She blinked twice, three times just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. ‘Wow, Dana,’ she said sincerely. Extending her hand she let her eyes wander all across Dana’s appearance, taking in her beauty as she felt Dana’s hand land softly in hers.

It was a sunny autumn afternoon somewhere in the English countryside. Stella had surprised Dana with an invitation to a friend’s wedding, Dana hadn’t hesitated and had said yes immediately, and she hadn’t regretted a second of it as today had been one of the most magical days in her life.  Dana had arrived only this morning and they’d spent the past few hours driving to the magical location. The drive had been a quick three hours as they had been incredibly happy to be together again and all too soon the gate to a cobblestone path had been opened before them and they’d arrived.  The scenery was that of a movie, fantastical and beautiful, and even though Stella was familiar with this part of England Dana had seen a wonder similar to hers on Stella’s face a couple of times as well. 

The invitation had been for a weekend, today having been the day of everyone’s arrival. They would be staying in a barn that had been repurposed along with some other buildings on the property to function as guest houses. It really was a wonderful idea, very British, and with glorious lush fields on the one side and a lake on the other there really wasn’t anything else anyone could hope for. The fact that they were together again only made them happier and Dana had pointed out time and time again her gratitude towards the grooms and Stella for inviting her. Stella just smiled when she said it. Mike, Stella’s good friend, had embraced her like she was family and told her the wedding wouldn’t have been complete without the two of them. Dana had only met them once before but she could see the love and deep friendship that was there between Stella and the happy couple and Dana felt blessed to be invited. 

She had felt slightly anxious before, telling Stella a few times that she could go alone, that she felt like she would not belong, she was afraid of feeling out of place and she was scared she’d somehow ruin some aspect of this experience for either Stella or her friends. Stella had remained calm and confident, rooted in reality and firmly seated in her conviction as she had told Dana time and time again that there was nothing to fear. She hadn’t belittled Dana’s anxiety, but she had stood by her and they had talked about it rationally. Stella had explained the long standing relationship she had with the groom and how he had insisted she bring along and she’d shown her how he hadn’t stopped his extensive array of complimentary texts to Stella after having met Dana the first time. Dana had confessed her unease and mild feelings of displacement at weddings to Stella and Stella had made a confession herself: This would be the second wedding ever she would attend and the first she would enjoy. 

They were getting ready to go out for dinner by the water. The sun was slowly setting and they’d already seen the white tables that were set up behind the main structure, and Dana had sighed in wonder when she’d first discovered it. Taking Stella’s hand she smiled at the way Stella looked her over, seemingly approving of her choice of a thin denim-look dress with a light  knitted c ardigan. She knew Stella liked the dress as Stella had picked it out for her the day before. Stella herself was wearing a cream colored blouse and denim skirt, making them a perfectly matching couple, and Dana made sure to smile appreciatively as well before taking Stella’s hand and allowing her to lead her out into the yard.

Mike and Thomas  were waiting for Stella and her girlfriend on the great green lawn of the property that would host their wedding. As they saw the two women approach Thomas softly squeezed Mike’s hand. ‘They are so fabulous together,’ he said. Mike nodded, feeling moderately proud of his good friend for finally having followed her heart. ‘ They look happy.’ ‘They remind me of us, in the beginning,’ Thomas said, his voice hushed as the two approached. ‘Don’t let Stel hear you say that,’ Mike winked at him. ‘She might think you mistake her for a softie.’ ‘Oh come on,’ Thomas poked his elbow in Mike’s side, ‘Deep down she is and you know it.’ ‘And I love it,’ Mike agreed. 

‘Love what?’ Stella smiled as she opened her arms to hug Mike, her long time confidant and friend. Mike welcomed her, kissing her on the lips before pulling her in for a cuddle before turning to Dana. ‘Nothing, dear. I’m so glad you’re both here. You are looking so good!’ He kissed Scully on the cheek before taking her hand and extending his arm, twirling Scully around. ‘Stel, you didn’t tell me she had a sense of fashion too!’ ‘Stella picked the dress,’ Dana laughed as Mike released her. She hooked her arm through Stella’s and leaned her head on Stella’s shoulder before looking around and taking in the scenery. ‘I’d say you are the ones with a sense of fashion, so I’m still taking that as a massive compliment.’ ‘You should, dear. Stella might have picked out that dress but you are rocking. It,’ he emphasized his words. Thomas greeted them both as well and pointed towards the tables behind him. ‘Find a spot, doesn’t matter where. The buffet is over there,’ he indicated. Stella smiled at him and looked over at Dana for a moment. Her cheeks were already slightly flushed with excitement and her hair shone brightly in the evening light. Their eyes found each other and they were lost in the moment until Mike sighed audibly. ‘All right, you two, head over there. Or get a room, but you’re making the rest of us look like amateurs.’ Stella threw him a look that spoke of both gratitude and a warning and Mike held up his hands in defense, smiling at the cheeky glint in Stella’s eyes. 

Dana was the one to surprise both of them as she gently drew her arm away from Stella’s and put her hand on Stella’s back, her thumb on Stella’s spine causing her skin to gravitate towards Dana’s warmth. ‘I’ll keep her in check,’ Dana winked at the men, and Stella cocked her eyebrow. ‘We’ll see about that,’ she smiled, and she allowed Dana to lead her past her friends onto the lawn and towards two white chairs that Dana had chosen as their seating for the evening. 

Scully was very aware of her hand on Stella’s back. She couldn’t remember a time where she had done this and as she thought about it her eyes were drawn to where her hand was casually holding the fabric of Stella’s blouse beneath her fingers. They reached the chairs and Stella turned around to grasp Dana’s wrist before kissing her lightly. Stella pulled one of the chairs back for Scully and Scully accepted it gratefully, the smile that had taken up residence on her lips no longer baring any trace of her previous anxiety. ‘Thank you,’ she said softly. Stella just blinked in affirmation. 

When Dana didn’t sit down Stella smiled curiously at her. Scully held her eyes confidently, although Stella saw a slight trace of nerves run through the waves of blue and turquoise before her. Around them more people were starting to join, taking their seats, greetings being tossed around the table as many people knew each other. Stella’s attention was drawn to a few coworkers and she smiled courteously at them in recognition, but didn’t pay them much attention otherwise. ‘Stella,’ Dana said softly, and Stella’s eyes snapped back to hers. The muscles of Dana’s lips had relaxed and written across her face was pure peace, held together by fragile but golden threads of confidence and happiness. ‘Kiss me,’ Dana requested softly, and Stella’s eyes darted across her face to her lips and back up again. 

There were a lot of people around. The crowd was humming around them, the sound isolating them as well as including them and Stella felt simultaneously very visible and very hidden as she granted Dana an answer with her eyes before her lips. Dana leaned in, overpowering everything and everyone in the yard with her silent words that shone from her eyes, her face and from her fingertips as they found Stella’s forearms. Stella stepped closer and pulled Dana in, circling one hand around her, Stella’s fingers curving into her spine to reclaim their spot as Dana gasped and leaned in without hesitation. 

Oblivious to the outside world for a few minutes neither of them noticed how the crowd lowered their voices as they watched in awe. This wasn’t the  couple they were here for, but what they were witnessing was something special nonetheless.  Wives looked at their husbands, some wistful, some with a fire in their eyes that would have to wait until after dinner to be quenched. One or two memories were triggered. A few tears ran down smooth or age-rippled cheeks, some hands and souls found each other quietly under or above the white table cloth as everyone watched how Stella kissed her girlfriend as per request. As she leaned in Stella could name a few people at this table who knew the touch of her lips, but none of them knew the touch of her soul and it was for that fact that she wasn’t afraid to grant Dana’s request. None of them knew anything. The only thing that mattered was now, and now she missed Dana’s touch and she had desperately missed her lips since their hello kiss at the airport. She captured Dana’s bottom lip she felt nothing but air around her, light, white and pink and sunny and ginger all collided in her brain as she kissed Dana Scully a proper hello. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the exact prompt I got that triggered this story:  
"Stella and Scully are guests at a friends wedding in the England countryside and they just sorta reminisce about their love and life together and kiss and dance and generally have a sweet fluffy adorable time."   
That combined with the song turned into this.  
Thank you again for the wonderful idea @icannotjustify.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

During dinner Stella kept a close eye on Scully, making sure she was comfortable above all. She recognized Dana’s slight social anxiety from herself, although they had completely different ways of coping with it she knew how crippling and horrible it would be if Dana felt excluded. As she watched Dana interact with some of her coworkers Stella felt her heart swell with love and pride – She is with me, she found herself thinking. I get to know this woman and I get to call her mine. 

After dessert people slowly left the table, some off for an evening walk, some heading back to their rooms to unpack for the weekend. Soon only Mike and Thomas remained, wrapped up in conversation with some staff members after handing everyone tomorrow’s program. Before long Stella and Scully were surrounded by white chairs pushed in all directions, scattered like the molecules of their brains, but one thing remained. Stella’s hand that had found Dana’s upper thigh halfway through their lava cake had rooted itself there, grounding her and Dana and connecting them with invisible ropes that had always existed but sometimes needed to be strengthened by touch. ‘What do you want to do now?’ Scully asked hesitantly after they’d said goodbye to the last couple. She felt some guests look back at them before they walked down one of the pebbled paths and it didn’t make her uncomfortable, but it was strange to suddenly be in Stella’s spotlight. She felt seen and she knew people were talking about them, or about Stella, but Stella didn’t seem to mind so she decided to follow Stella’s lead. She truly didn’t care what others thought of them. All she cared about was that she was here with Stella, and that Stella wanted her here. She felt loved and accepted, by her girlfriend but also by the grooms and their closest friends. However she couldn’t help but wonder about her own friends and family – they didn’t know of Stella’s existence and Scully knew sooner or later Stella would ask her about it. She dreaded the moment, but she didn’t dread the question – there was nothing but love. No shame or  any real concerns , not for Stella. However there were doubts. Doubts and fears, for what  her family  might think, what they might say… After all no one would expect this  or see it coming . She  certainly hadn’t. 

Stella watched Dana as she asked the question and saw her mind wander as the words left her lips. Dana’s mind had wandered quite a bit today, and she must be tired, Stella knew. The story that played across the stage of Dana’s eyes, her confidence there but thin as ice drew Stella in more and more as time went on. She knew there were questions. And she knew she had some answers. Finally she found the space to put all of that aside for now as Mike and Thomas threw them a knowing smile and walked off – they were alone now, unspoken words would no longer be drowned out by others and their  loudly projected possible  opinions. Stella focused on Dana’s gaze and heard her question in her mind. What do you want to do now. She wanted to kiss her, touch her, show her how much she loved her and how every second they spent  with each other made up the thread that held her life together  and gave it structure and meaning . But that probably wasn’t the answer Dana was looking for, so Stella squeezed her leg and released her before rubbing her own thighs and standing. She reached out a hand to Dana and watched as Dana turned her eyes up towards the darkening sky and the stars in Stella’s shining eyes. ‘Walk with me,’  Stella asked, and Scully smiled in affirmation. ‘Okay.’ 

Neither of them knew the way but as they walked it reminded them both of their very first walk. The walk that had taken them from an old subway station to a field in Central Park, where neither of them had known exactly where they were or even what they were doing but both of them had learned very quickly not to care or to be too closed off with each other. They had learned to trust each other and their instincts and there was nothing either had ever been taught that had proved more valuable. So today, together, walking through a fairytale-like land of lights and a sky on fire they trusted themselves, and they trusted each other. The sun was setting quickly and all around them fairy lights lit up the branches of old and new trees surrounding white pebbled paths that seemingly lead nowhere and everywhere at once. Scully let Stella guide her, her fingers firmly between hers and her footsteps never far behind the sound of Stella’s cream colored heels. Scully felt young and free and slightly out of place within that feeling but she’d felt it before and she had decided that it wasn’t a bad thing, just new, the heavy weight of her life suddenly bearable and rooted firmly beneath her feet lifting her up instead of on her shoulders weighing her down. 

They soon reached an old, large tree with a big tire hanging  horizontally from its branches  like a swing  and a few stumps set up to act as  makeshift  chairs to the side. Their eyes met in silent recognition  as memories met in the middle . ‘ Come sit down ,’ Dana suggested and Stella released her hand to sit on one of the bigger pieces of wood, her body turned towards Dana. She leaned on one of her hands and she was glad when Dana settled next to her, intentionally close and with her eyes on Stella’s, relentlessly reading and intentionally challenging her. ‘Dinner was nice,’ Stella smiled at her, evading every quiet question and request in Dana’s eyes. ‘It was,’ Scully played along as her voice trembled with tense happiness. ‘Mike and Thomas are great. I’m really happy I decided to tag along.’ ‘You’re hardly tagging along,’ Stella murmured, her voice low and sweet. ‘I’d say there were more eyes on you than anyone else.’ Dana sighed. ‘Is that supposed to flatter me?’ she teased. ‘Not particularly,’ Stella said honestly, ‘But it flattered me a great deal. You deserve to be acknowledged not just for your outstanding beauty, but for your intelligence and your immensely gracious nature. Everyone at that table felt it. You are an incredible human being and I’m both proud and honored you chose to come with me and be by my side.’ Scully blushed at Stella’s candor. It only came out on rare occasions, occasions like this when they would be together but alone. Only when she felt truly safe did Stella allow her  heart to take down her guard and her truth to be spoken like this. Scully looked up at Stella who sat proudly next to her, her back straight, her chin raised to emphasize the smile that radiated from her eyes and curled around her lips. Scully felt her body succumb to Stella’s, settle in the moment and finally release that deep tension that had been etched into her heart since she had landed in the UK. She had, up until that moment, been hanging on to that last tiny bit of anxiety telling her that she didn’t belong. Telling her that she shouldn’t be there, that she wasn’t worthy. Stella’s honesty melted away the remainder of Dana’s doubts and she felt her lips tingle, her body already thinking of other memories to relive. ‘You know I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,’ she said softly, reminding Stella gently of the possibilities and promises that drifted between them like fireflies, radiant, but evasive. Stella held her eyes without backing down but didn’t say anything. 

‘Do you remember the first time we really sat down together?’ Scully asked Stella after a few seconds as she directed her vision to the lake before them. The waves were cobbling softly on the wind, the sound of the crashing water calming both of them and bringing them to a place of introspection. They were alone, all alone except for the old tree listening with the tire lightly moving on the wind behind them and the vast surface of the water whispering to them where to go. Stella watched as the fairy lights on the tree illuminated Dana’s cheekbone, sparkled in her eyes and set her hair on fire with their soft luminescence. She looked like a modern day goddess and Stella drank her in, committing this version of her to memory along with every other version she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. ‘Of course,’ she said softly, aware of her mind slowly wandering back to those memories that were fond and treasured yet scary to revisit. ‘We were different people back then.’ Scully nodded and pursed her lips before licking them and turning to look back at Stella. ‘I don’t know how we ended up here, but I’m very grateful that everything worked out like this,’ she said. Stella’s eyes glistened and called to her, and Scully pushed herself up to look closer into Stella’s beaming mirrors. She saw herself, or an image of herself through Stella’s eyes and it stunned and anchored her as she saw what Stella saw before her. ‘The first time we sat down together I wasn’t sure what we were doing,’ Scully admitted softly. Stella smiled. ‘You’re always looking for reasons.’ ‘It’s what I was taught to do,’ Scully said, and Stella’s smile turned melancholy. ‘It’s not every day you meet someone who can teach you so much about yourself,’ she mused out loud. ‘That’s the only thing I was afraid of back then. Of your eyes seeing me. Knowing me.’ ‘But that’s why you asked me to stay,’ Scully reminded her. ‘Not before you’d seen enough about me to knock on my door at an ungodly hour,’ Stella teased softly. She knew Dana was right and Dana’s smirk gave it all away. 

‘Why was it so hard to let me see you?’ Scully asked quietly, her hand finding Stella’s and clutching it on Stella’s thigh. Stella breathed in slowly, focusing on the sound of the waves, listening to their rhythm and finding peace in their predictability. Some things would always stay the same. And some things were meant to never be static, to never stop changing. Dana and hers relationship was one of those things. Always in motion. Always challenging, never easy, never even predictable even though Dana was always there. A beacon. A watchtower watching over a sea of change. Stella grew up surrounded by the sea, encompassed by its ravishing turbulence and whisked away on the dark adventure of her life by its relentless waves. She had learned how to sail, how to swim, and how to drown without dying and, when it was all over and the waves had subsided, how to emerge from the depths like a sunken treasure dislodged from its burial site by a mermaid. A red-haired, beautiful, strong, smart and challenging mermaid that wanted nothing more than to walk away from Stella’s rough seas and to ease her thundering fears. 

Stella pondered Dana’s question for a long time, longer than Dana felt comfortable with, and Stella anticipated Dana’s words before she heard them. ‘Don’t answer that, I know,’ Scully’s lips told her. The fingers around her hand squeezed her and Stella felt Scully’s eyes on her face, and she knew Dana was right. ‘Then what?’ she asked, needing Dana to tell her. Dana sighed, shifted closer and leaned her chin on Stella’s shoulder. As she licked her lips Stella felt the edge of Dana’s tongue just below her jawline. Goosebumps erupted across her neck but she ignored them for now. 

‘You were afraid I wouldn’t like the truth of you. That if you showed too much I’d run. And I almost did, but it had nothing to do with you because I had the same fears, Stella. Fears are irrational. Life doesn’t make sense, least of all to people like us. But it’s when we accepted change and unpredictability as a given, that’s when the magic happened. I came to New York looking for peace. So did you. We found it in an unexpected way… and we’ll keep finding it in unexpected ways and situations but I love that. I have no idea what is next but as long as it’s anything to do with you I’m so ready for it.’ 

Stella swallowed and pushed her cheek slightly closer into Dana’s hair. ‘ I didn’t date and I didn’t fall in love,’ she whispered. Scully chuckled. ‘Well, like you said, we were different people. Not better or worse, just… different. You changed me. And I don’t understand it but I don’t think I’m meant to. I’m meant to experience it.’ Stella heard Dana’s voice waver and she felt the inevitable tears well up in her own eyes like the rising flood that threatened to overflow Dana’s heart. ‘I love you,’ Dana whispered softly, and Stella pulled her hand free from Dana’s to catch her chin and pull back to look at her. She allowed time to slow down around them as she watched the veil that had obscured all of Dana’s tension and fears throughout the day slowly rip and release everything Dana had been holding back. A tear escaped and many followed, Dana’s lips quivered and Stella whimpered as she pulled Dana close, kissing her deeply, drinking in her doubts and questions and leaving nothing but love and adoration behind. Scully gave everything, pressing her lips into Stella’s, allowing her tongue to play and make love with Stella’s as  everything she thought and felt poured out of her into the open air around them.

The tree above them sighed. The tire swung softly on the wind. The gentle music of the waves guided the rhythm of their hearts as they came together, truly reconnecting through memories and emotions and insecurities. A wedding, they thought simultaneously as they pulled back to find each other’s eyes. One of them was forever the spinster, the promiscuous one that everyone gossiped about and lusted after but one rarely truly dared to know or love. The other one was loved by many but asked by none, even though there had up until this point been only one person that would have gotten a favorable answer. There was not one place that would be less likely for them to want to be. Their minds met again and they laughed, together, tears in their eyes but happiness in their hearts as the situation didn’t hit them as ironic but as beautifully appropriate, as just another river bend leading to the water finding its way to the sea, melting and absorbing their bravery and solidity and learning to live as one.

As Scully leaned back against Stella’s shoulder and looked up in utter happiness her eyes found their way through the dark willow branches and spotted something. ‘Oh look, Stella,’ she said, her voice giddy and happy. She pointed upwards and Stella followed her gaze, quickly finding the object of Dana’s attention. ‘Is that a tree house?’ Stella grinned, pushing herself up. Dana nodded. ‘I think it is.’ Stella stood up. ‘Well, we need to check that out.’ ‘Are you insane?’ Dana frowned, a smile playing around her lips at Stella’s ridiculous idea. ‘What?’ Stella shrugged. ‘Afraid you can’t get down?’ ‘I don’t need to remind you I’m wearing a dress,’ Scully pointed down at the garment that wasn’t confining but would definitely impede her tree-climbing skills. ‘And I’m in a dress and heels. Come on,’ Stella extended her hand. Dana sighed and let Stella pull her up before following her to the base of the tree. ‘You’re crazy,’ Dana reminded her as Stella kicked off her shoes and pulled her skirt up above her knees. ‘I know. Let’s go.’ 

Too soon Stella was halfway to the tree house and Dana felt a desire stir up inside of her. She couldn’t let Stella be up there by herself, she thought. The feigned annoyance she’d been putting on slowly faded and as she rolled her eyes at the mockingly quiet lake she turned around. ‘All right,’ she said to herself, kicking off her shoes and planting her foot on the first firm foothold she could find. ‘If I die it’s your fault.’ ‘Sorry, what was that?’ Stella called down, a smug smile on her face. ‘Nothing, just be careful,’ Scully groaned as she pulled herself up onto a thicker branch. The tree was easier to climb than she’d thought and it reminded her of her childhood, climbing trees in the backyard and trying to hide from her parents with  friends and later, with her first boyfriend. She smiled to herself at the memories, quietly grateful to Stella for  helping them emerge. She looked up to where Stella had reached the tree house. ‘Is it safe?’ she called, not wanting Stella to fall through if the wood was old and moldy. ‘Some parts, yes,’ Stella called back. ‘I’ll be fine Dana.’ Scully nodded and climbed up another level. Stella extended her hand for Dana to grasp. Dana smiled at her and let Stella pull her up to where a wooden structure formed the floor of an old safe house, undoubtedly old but surprisingly sturdy as it was hidden below a roof of branches and leaves and some wooden beams that were there to help nature in protecting this little gem.  There was a hole in the middle of the flooring, and the roof was partially gone but there was plenty of room left for one adult to sit comfortably in its safety.

Stella sat in the entrance, an old, asymmetrical roof rising above her, and Scully smirked at the sight before her. There was a green smudge on Stella’s cream blouse and she saw the side of Stella’s skirt was dirty from climbing. Her pantyhose was torn at the knees and one of Stella’s toes poked out from a rip in the delicate fabric. Dana’s heart clenched unexpectedly at the sight before her, this being a side of Stella she hadn’t really seen before. It reminded her again of something from their first days together and as she let her eyes wander across Stella’s appearance she felt Stella’s mind follow hers. Dana settled on a branch in front of Stella, tangling their  feet together, Stella’s free toe softly caressing a green smudge on Dana’s bare thigh. ‘ What is it about greenery that brings out the children in us?’ Stella wondered out loud. ‘Us? In you, you mean,’ Scully smirked. Stella raised her eyebrow but didn’t answer. Scully continued. ‘I….. I don’t think it’s the greenery. I think it’s the company.’ 

Stella sighed deeply, letting Dana’s words and the truth they bore sink in. The Rambles in New York had brought out the slightly more daring side of her that had later allowed Dana to sleep next to her. Right now she felt that same lightness, the airy feeling of fears flying away on the wind or being left behind with the heaviness of the earth as Stella and Scully were carelessly suspended between both. 

After a few minutes they heard footsteps on the pebbles beneath them and a slightly surprised but happy voice called to them. ‘Stel? What the hell are you doing up there?’ 

It was Mike, of course, always the curious one coming to find them and trying to, discreetly, make sure they were okay but being as surprised as Dana to find them in the tree. ‘We’re trying to have sex without being disturbed,’ Stella deadpanned loudly, and Mike laughed a throaty, knowing laugh. ‘Well, I can’t blame you and you wouldn’t be the first. Be careful, you two. Trees can chafe.’ 

‘I’m assuming you know that from experience?’ Stella called. 

‘Let’s just say… This tree has seen things. Thank God it doesn’t know how to talk. You two are already the conversation of the evening back at base camp.’ 

‘We’ll try to be quiet,’ Stella said, ‘But I’m not making any promises.’ 

‘You do look overdressed for a couple that’s trying to have sex,’ Mike grinned up. Stella shrugged. ‘What would you know about how ladies have sex?’ 

‘Touché,’ Mike laughed, and bowed his head. ‘Well, I’ll leave you to it. Good night, love.’ 

‘Night,’ Stella called.

Stella held Dana’s eyes throughout the whole exchange and watched amused as Dana blushed furiously, biting her lip in shame.  Her eyes widened and she tried to speak, but no words came out. Stella just smiled at her, quietly promising her that it was okay, and that Mike could be trusted. When Mike had disappeared Dana’s mouth fell open. ‘Oh my God,’ she whispered finally. She laughed in embarrassment. ‘Just to be clear,’ Stella pointed her chin down, looking at Dana through hooded eyes, ‘I am not having sex with you in this tree.’ Scully held her eyes for a second before smiling wickedly and raising her eyebrows. ‘That’s a shame.’ 


	3. Chapter 3

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

An hour later they were back in their room, chilled to the bone but warm on the inside as well. They had one of the smaller guest houses all to themselves, and Stella was grateful – the privacy was something she and Dana would gladly accept after being with others all day. Especially Dana would be more comfortable, Stella knew, and she’d vowed to herself to listen carefully to what Dana wanted and needed as she suspected Dana was as uncomfortable with all of this as she was. Not that they didn’t want to be there – the whole concept of marriage was just something they hadn’t really talked about a lot. Stella knew they’d probably talk about it now. She felt like she wanted to, although she didn’t know what to say. Dana closed the door behind her as Stella turned around to walk to her suitcase. ‘I’m going to take a shower and get clean,’ she said, waving her hand at the stains on her legs. Scully nodded but caught Stella’s hand briskly with hers before Stella could disappear behind the bedroom door. ‘Wait,’ she said, and she pulled Stella close to her.

Stella breathed out slowly and let her eyes study Dana up close. She saw every line, every freckle, every pore on her luminous skin and she wanted to kiss them all, but she waited. Something in Dana’s eyes and tender touch gave Stella the freedom to take her time. She felt Dana’s fingers on her wrist, firm but soft, touching with intention and directness as Stella listened to her soundless story. She felt Dana release a warm breath across the skin of her cheek and shivered as it tickled her ear. Blinking heavily Stella saw how Dana’s lips followed the smile of her eyes and a cloudy warmth spread through the room as Dana slowly closed the distance between them. She gingerly skimmed her lips across Stella’s, waiting for her, teasing her, but also being very aware of every passing moment between them. Stella opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue wet her lips and catch Dana’s in the process but otherwise she stayed still. Dana tilted her chin up a little but kept their touch like it was, light and soft and Stella sighed as the tip of Dana’s lip caught on hers.

How long could they stay like this? How long would Stella allow her to breathe her in? Dana wanted to find out, she wanted to stay right here in this second for the rest of her life and she tried with all her might to hang on to the feeling. The air escaping Stella’s mouth brushed past Dana’s lips, sending a trail of goosebumps down her arms and making the hairs on her neck stand on end. The moment seemed to last forever. It grew and it grew between them, holding them under its spell, the spell they had invented and that had taken on a cloud of life itself – The spell that was their love, strange and unpredictable but magical and good as well. Stella felt its weight like a welcome winter sweater around her shoulders and she realized that Dana had let go of her hand, their lips now the only thing barely touching. Stella slowly moved her chin, caressing Dana’s lips with hers in the lightest of touches as the air crackled with crisp electricity between them.

Stella finally inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around the warm creature in front of her, enveloping her in a hug as her lips skimmed a wet kiss across her cheek to land in her hair. Scully relaxed in Stella’s arms, her fingers finding and curling themselves in Stella’s golden locks, holding her head close to hers as she allowed Stella’s smoldering fire to warm her from the inside out. Suddenly she didn’t want to wait or be separate any more. She wanted to feel this, feel everything, be the sole focus of Stella’s attention like Stella would be hers and she told Stella by a small tilt of her chin into Stella’s neck. Stella’s hands changed course, following the lines of Dana’s body up to her wrists and slowly she pulled away, finding Dana’s eyes with hers. A small frown had formed on the planes of emotion between Stella’s brows and Dana felt her brain search for the dusty dictionary of Stella’s expressions. She was fluent in Stella’s language, but it had been a while since she’d had to read it and somehow worry was the first thing she felt every single time a muscle danced in a way she hadn’t anticipated. However, her brain didn’t disappoint and it didn’t falter as quickly she remembered every feeling and every intricacy of Stella’s heart and mind and she grew confident again. She knew Stella. And as soon as the glint in Stella’s eyes confirmed that, all of Dana’s doubts left her body with the breath she released as Stella slowly tugged on her wrists and finally headed towards her suitcase.

Quickly they collected their pajamas before Scully followed Stella towards the bathroom. Towels were already waiting for their wet, sated bodies to be wrapped up in so as soon as the door closed behind them Stella turned and pushed Dana’s body up against the cold, tiled surface next to the entrance. She kissed her deeply, opening Dana’s dress button by button as Dana’s hands swiftly pulled her blouse from the waistband of Stella’s skirt. Dana pushed back, walking Stella back towards the shower as she reached behind her to turn on the water. Stella released her and discarded her own blouse and skirt before Dana’s hands took over and ripped the already damaged pantyhose from her body. Dana heard Stella’s smile rather than saw it as her lips found Stella’s again, tangling her hands in Stella’s hair once more until she was forced to let go by Stella who pushed the dress down Dana’s arms and away to the floor. Stella skimmed her hands across Dana’s white underwear, letting her fingers travel the path of the swell of Dana’s breasts along the edge of her bra. Dana took a deep breath, pushing into Stella’s touch, and Stella squeezed her flesh before dropping a kiss on the soft skin of Dana’s chest.

They made it into the shower and their eyes met under the hot cascade that grounded and released them of their worries. A page turned and Stella’s expression grew immensely soft again, all need and hurry gone again as soon as she could wrap Dana in her arms without any barrier between them. Clothes and pretenses gone, they stood together for a few minutes to collect their thoughts and reaffirm what they had together – every shared memory, every touch, every word, until finally Dana was the one to softly find Stella’s lips with hers again.

Their kiss was unhurried, languid, as was the path their hands took as they slowly reacquainted themselves with every single millimeter of each other’s body. It hadn’t been that long since they’d last been together but every day was one too many and the history of all of those days had to be discovered, the lines, wrinkles, bumps and bruises of life had to be seen and felt and catalogued until little by little they felt complete again. Stella backed Scully up into the cold shower wall and Scully shivered, welcoming the intensity of her feelings with open arms. She felt Stella’s palm cup her breast as the other pushed against the small of her back, holding her close with her fingers curled perfectly in the lines and curves of her spine. Holding Stella’s hair back with her hand she tried to direct Stella’s lips down but Stella smiled against her mouth, softly biting her lower lip before caressing it with her tongue. There was no rush. They had all the time they wanted. And so Dana allowed Stella to take her on a journey, one that brought her back to the early days of their relationship as Stella slowed down time around them. She remembered their first shower together. The first time she had joined Stella under the hot water after spending a day with her rediscovering the streets of the city that had brought them together was a time she yearned to relive, and Stella was slowly bringing her back to that moment. Scully remembered how Stella had waited for her, how she’d grasped her when she had asked and how Stella had allowed her to play her body like a piano, every touch a new note and every note forming a symphony that ended in a climax of beginnings, more beautiful than Scully had experienced ever before. She felt it all, mirrored in Stella’s soft and tender touches as she slowly became aware of Stella’s fingers traversing the planes of her midsection on their way to the apex of her thighs.

Scully spread her legs a little and granted Stella’s searching fingers access to where they were trying to go. Stella teased her, lightly running her fingers across Dana’s outer lips and inner thighs before trailing them to the sides of Dana’s ass and up her sides and back again. Dana surrendered to Stella’s touch and Stella felt her relax, any resistance slowly ebbing away as Scully leaned her head back against the shower wall. ‘Make love to me,’ Scully whispered softly as she broke away from their kisses, and Stella pressed her nose sweetly into Dana’s cheek in response. She thought about how, before Dana, she hadn’t believed in making love – she had sex. It was biology, not magic, and there was nothing unbelievable or inexplicable about it all. Ironically, she’d been proven wrong by a scientist, one with flaming red locks and deep blue ocean eyes but a scientist nonetheless – and she’d never been more happy and elated to be proven wrong. There was an element of magic to them, just them, and now that Stella no longer needed to be told where to look she saw it in every corner, heard it in every breath and her world was such a better place for it.

Dana felt the magic in Stella’s fingers melt into her body as Stella tenderly and lovingly explored her body and touched her soul. Stella slowly made love to her, playing with her feelings like a game of chess on the checkered wall behind her. She’d never really taken the time to truly love someone like she loved Dana and Stella took as much pleasure as she gave from loving Dana like this. She took her time, feeling Dana’s nipples react to the touch of her lips and her muscles ripple under the whisper of her thumb as it skimmed across the muscles of Dana’s abdomen. Goosebumps arose on Dana’s skin despite the heat of the shower and her body started a rhythm for Stella to follow. Stella knew she was done for when she felt Dana’s nails dig into the flesh of her shoulder and her teeth anchor themselves softly but desperately on her neck. She didn’t say anything, she just increased her pressure and kept Dana even closer as she listened to the song of Dana’s body as it reached its peak.

Scully wrapped herself around Stella, not wanting to let her go, but not feeling strong enough to move anything except her heart that leapt out of her chest to collide with Stella’s. She held Stella’s body close, feeling Stella’s heartbeat against her own as Stella’s hands caressed her back and arms and her lips softly dragged themselves along her cheek to finally land on Dana’s lips again. The water of the shower rained down on them, warming them and keeping them safe in a misty blanket. Dana exhaled shakily, pressing herself into Stella’s touch, her lips trembling with pent up emotion and exhaustion. ‘I love you so much,’ she whispered into Stella’s mouth, and Stella cradled the back of Dana’s head to kiss her deeply. Without words she expressed her feelings more eloquently than Dana ever thought she could and it finally broke her. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran down to touch Stella’s cheek, melting between their faces like worries on the wind but Stella, being Stella, felt everything and softly broke their kiss to move her lips to the wetness of tears and water on Dana’s cheek. ‘Don’t cry,’ she whispered, and Dana shook her head lightly, wet tresses of hair sticking to her face as she smiled through her tears. She tested her knees and found them strong enough to hold her up so she released Stella’s body to cup her face between her hands and press her lips to Stella’s one last time.

Stella sighed and grasped a washcloth, pouring some of their shower cream onto it before gently washing Dana’s body and then her own. Dana let Stella take care of her, touching her body here and there but letting Stella take the lead. After a few minutes Stella reached behind Dana to turn off the water and opening the door she reached for the big towels that were waiting for them. Dana accepted one and followed Stella out of the shower, content and warm, and she watched as Stella dried herself quickly and efficiently. She quickly brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, glancing at Dana every few minutes to make sure she was okay. Dana did the same and slipped on the pajamas she’d brought, soft, silky ones that were comfortable and cute at the same time. Stella wore a t-shirt and Scully smiled at the cute rainbow print on Stella’s pajama shorts. Stella winked at her and reached for her hand. Clasping their fingers together Dana let Stella lead her to the bed, where she quickly conquered her favored left side as Stella conceded and got in behind her.

As the evening grew quiet around them something they’d both been dreading to talk about slowly drifted to the surface. Scully felt Stella grow slightly uncomfortable behind her and she sighed deeply. ‘We have a wedding tomorrow,’ she whispered. ‘I know,’ Stella wondered. ‘Who would have thought, you and me, attending a wedding.’ Scully rolled onto her back, turning her chin towards Stella. She found Stella’s eyes slightly distant but warm and somehow it made her want to bare her soul to her. ‘You know… I wanted to get married once,’ she admitted quietly. ‘Only once?’ Stella asked, no particular tone to her voice. ‘Hmm,’ Dana hummed, ‘With Mulder. I expected him to ask me for the longest time… But he never did.’ Stella blinked and looked away, directing her eyes to the hair floating around Dana’s face. ‘You could have asked him,’ she said. Scully pursed her lips. ‘I guess so.’ ‘But you didn’t want to,’ Stella guessed softly. ‘You were afraid of what your family might think. They didn’t approve of him. And even if they did, they’d want him to ask you. Not the other way around.’ ‘They’re not archaic, Scully defended weakly, ‘But yeah. I guess my faith had something to do with it. And later… I don’t know,’ she sighed deeply. ‘But I wanted to.’ Stella licked her lips and bravely met Dana’s eyes again, finding more confidence in them than anywhere in herself.

‘My father told me not to get married,’ she confessed softly, a raw tone to her voice. Scully tensed slightly, recognizing the vulnerability in Stella’s voice as something very precious and she knew instinctively how much every next word would cost Stella. ‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,’ she gave Stella an out, but she regretted it the moment she’d said it. Stella smiled with gratitude but pressed on. ‘He told me I’d be better off alone. I didn’t believe him at the time, I was young, a romantic, a girl waiting for her Prince Charming. But he was right, of course. Especially back then. I think to my father it was more of a business proposal rather than love, and he wanted to shield me from that mistake. Most marriages are like that. Either that, or they are based on somewhat of a fantasy, and neither seem particularly appealing to me.’ Scully stayed quiet and Stella’s words hung heavily in the air between them.

‘I loved him more than anything,’ Stella finally said. ‘He meant the world to me.’ Scully felt the truth of Stella’s words deeply and she lifted her hand to cover Stella’s. ‘I’m so sorry,’ she said, trying to blanket everything she wanted to say and cover it with those few words. ‘Don’t be, it’s in the past,’ Stella said as she looked at Dana’s thumb that was softly caressing the back of her hand. ‘And here we are,’ Scully smiled, ‘At your friends’ wedding. Together.’

‘There’s no one I’d rather share this with,’ Stella said, and she smiled through unshed tears as she brought Dana’s hand up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. ‘I’m so glad you agreed to come. I didn’t think you would.’ Scully cast one last look at Stella’s face before sighing contently and turning back around, fitting her body in the shape of Stella’s as she pulled Stella’s arm around her tummy. ‘I’ll sit through anything if it means spending time with you,’ she joked. ‘Seriously though, I felt so honored you’d even consider asking me. And so far it has been perfect,’ Scully whispered into the dark of the night. Behind her, Stella shifted even closer into the warm curve of Dana’s body. ‘You are perfect,’ she replied quietly, pressing her lips into the skin underneath Dana’s hair once more before closing her eyes and allowing herself to be taken away on the soundless wave of her and Dana’s dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

Stella woke to the feeling of feathers dancing on her thighs. No, not feathers – they were fingers, light and careful, barely touching her skin and yet insistently waltzing their way up and down her shorts, grazing beneath the hem only to retreat in a rhythm that conducted the beating of Stella’s quickening heart.

She heard herself moan softly, her mind still hazy and far away with sleep, but her senses waking up to fully focus on Dana’s touch – Dana, she thought, my warm, pliant, soft Dana, where are you? She wasn’t spooned with Stella like they had fallen asleep and as Stella’s brain finally started working she felt Dana’s hair tickle her tummy where Dana had pushed up her T-shirt and was now breathing warm breaths across the skin of Stella’s exposed abdomen. ‘Shh,’ Dana hushed her, pushing a smile into Stella’s navel, ‘Go back to sleep.’ ‘That’s ridiculous,’ Stella muttered, and Scully pressed a kiss to her skin. ‘Then don’t,’ she whispered, and Stella chuckled in carefree abandon. She rolled fully onto her back, letting Dana touch her wherever she wanted, trying to relax and focus on the feelings that she had missed so dearly. 

It was never the same without her. Stella had tried, attempted to recreate the careful, searching fingers Dana would use on her but she had failed and grown impatient and frustrated instead. She tried to imagine Dana when she wasn’t there, tried to conjure up memories of her, flesh memories that would recreate the feelings Dana could spark in her but the only thing it sparked was longing, loneliness and anger at that loneliness. It wasn’t the same without her. It would never be the same.

Happiness and desire caught fire deep within Stella’s soul and Scully felt it in the way Stella pushed into her, her stomach soft against her lips and her legs restless beneath Scully’s frame. Scully curled her fingers under the waistband of Stella’s shorts, slowly pushing them down to her knees. Stella shifted and pushed them down further, making them disappear somewhere between the endless clouds of cotton and down that covered their shared bed. She equally tensed and relaxed against Dana’s fingers and marveled at how easy her brain switched and allowed Dana to take over. 

Dana made Stella’s entire body sing against her hands, then her lips as she tried to tell her her without words how much she had missed her and how deeply she truly loved her. Stella accepted everything, her eyes watering at the euphoria that flooded her system as Dana kissed her way back up to Stella’s lips after shattering her soul with a second orgasm. She met Dana’s eyes defiantly, openly, and Dana smiled sweetly, her cheeks flushed with their early morning activity. Stella graced her with a small smile. ‘What time is it?’ she managed hoarsely. Scully giggled and rolled onto her back next to Stella. ‘Really?’ 

‘We don’t want to be late,’ Stella rationalized, but the lazy smile in her voice gave her away. She pushed herself onto her stomach, touching her chin to Dana’s naked shoulder where the fabric had slipped to the side as she caught her breath. ‘What did you bring to wear?’ 

They hadn’t coordinated outfits specifically, just colors, and Stella was excited yet anxious to show Dana what she’d brought to wear. She’d gotten more than the okay from Mike and Thomas but somehow Dana’s opinion was the only one of any significance or consequence. ‘You’ll see,’ Dana evaded Stella’s question, equally nervous to show Stella and to see what Stella had chosen. She wasn’t as confident in her fashion choices as Stella was, but she was strangely enamored by the idea of their chosen colors. The dress code had been very open and it had given them a wide choice, and even though they knew it really did not matter what they wore they still both felt a need to look their best. For themselves. For each other.

Stella sighed and kissed Dana’s skin before pushing herself away to look at their bedside clock. ‘We have twenty minutes before my alarm goes off,’ Scully muttered, and Stella grinned as she turned back to scoot closer to Dana’s body. ‘Then I guess my question is how you’d want to spend those twenty minutes,’ she whispered into the crook of Dana’s neck as her lips started to caress their way down Dana’s throat.

When, exactly twenty minutes later, the alarm on Dana’s phone did go off Stella groaned from her position between Dana’s thighs. ‘Don’t you dare,’ Dana moaned deeply, and Stella smiled and kissed her intimately. ‘You get it, then,’ she hummed, and Dana squirmed beneath her. Reaching an arm out towards her phone Scully succeeded in silencing the alarm and with a loud thud the intrusive device ended up on the carpeted floor. ‘Stel, we have to get up,’ she whimpered. ‘Not until I make you come again,’ Stella said decisively as she entered Dana with two slick fingers. Scully closed her eyes and tangled her hands deep in Stella’s hair, holding her close as Stella’s mouth took its sweet time making love to her. 

Scully’s orgasm approached with a deafening rumble, making Dana’s eyes roll closed and her body tremble as it grew bigger and bigger inside of her. Finally Stella quickened her pace and flicked her bundle of nerves like she knew Dana loved and a deep moan boiled up from inside Dana’s chest. Her body pushed itself further into the mattress, taking Stella with her, keeping her exactly where she needed her the most as Stella brought her to an earth-shattering climax with her lips around Dana’s clit and one of her hands firmly on Dana’s breast. ‘Fuck, I’ve missed you,’ Stella finally whispered as she brought Dana down. Dana pulled her up softly, keeping her hands in Stella’s scalp as she pulled her up towards her lips. She tasted herself in Stella’s kiss, not just on her lips but in the desperation and love that flooded them as Stella pushed helplessly into her. ‘I missed you too,’ Scully finally said, taking her hands to lie on Stella’s cheeks. ‘Let’s get ready. We have a wedding to attend.’ 

Their day would consist of breakfast at their houses before being expected to gather for pictures and the ceremony around noon. There would be lunch and dinner, and music, and somehow Scully was looking forward to the afterparty the most. By that point she knew she and Stella would be allowed to just sit down somewhere, observe, be together, and it’s all she wanted to do. But they had duties first, and she felt nervous energy run through her as she thought about everything that was about to happen. Not only would she attend a wedding of two almost-strangers, she’d be there with Stella. Their first official function as a couple. Their first official pictures as girlfriends. She wanted it, needed it even, but she also really hoped Stella felt the same. They hadn’t talked about it, and it didn’t have to be something big – but somehow it was. It didn’t loom over them like the dark thunderstorms they had already faced, but it was something different. Something more uncertain and even less predictable. Scully wasn’t sure if she should bring it up or not, and Stella wasn’t sure she wanted to even talk about it at all. Formality scared her with its confines. It restricted her and it threatened her with rules and regulations, expectations and a future she didn’t know she was ready for. Didn’t know she’d ever be ready for. But when Stella freed herself from Scully’s grasp and moved to step out of the bed, completely naked, she saw a flash of understanding and similar fears run through Dana’s eyes as she warily glanced past them. ‘We do have a wedding to attend,’ Stella repeated quietly, grabbing her bathrobe and tying it tightly around her body before heading towards the kitchen. ‘Get up, let’s have breakfast together.’ 

And just like that, without knowing or realizing it, Stella had moved them past the first hurdle of the day. Scully watched her leave with a sated smile around her lips before heading into the bathroom to quickly shower and join Stella for a cup of coffee in their kitchen. 

Their hosts really had considered everything, and there was plenty of food to have a nice breakfast. Scully found Stella hard at work scrambling eggs and toasting some bread, and she watched wordlessly from her position in the doorway before finding a chair at their table. ‘No,’ Stella said without looking over her shoulder. ‘Bed.’ Scully frowned and pursed her lips, even though Stella could see nothing of her expression. ‘But...’ 

‘Don’t argue with me, back to bed, I’ll be there in a second,’ Stella said rather sternly as she looked over her shoulder. There was a twinkle in her eyes that Scully hadn’t seen before and was wise enough to accept instead of question. ‘Okay,’ Scully agreed as she stood and moved back through the door. 

Scully had barely made the bed and settled against the pillows when Stella carried in a huge tray filled with two plates of breakfast and a steaming pot of coffee. She gingerly put it down and went back into the kitchen as Scully just looked at her and tried to commit this Stella to memory as much as she always tried with every new version of Stella she got to see. Stella smiled kindly, almost shyly at her as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Dana. ‘Here you go,’ she said pointlessly as she sat on the edge of the bed, one leg folded beneath her as the other dangled off the edge. She took a sip of her own coffee, burying her chin in her cup before looking silently at Dana. 

In Dana’s eyes she found an ocean. Filled with questions and desires, fears and everything Stella hadn’t wanted to see but also everything she needed to know as floating on top of all of it was the unconditional and undeniable truth of what could only be described as ‘them’. Scully stayed silent and just grabbed her plate, eating the food Stella had made for her, enjoying the silence between them but also growing more and more wary of the inevitable descent down the mountain they were currently climbing together. 

Stella knew she was strong enough to start the conversation they were darting around like angels around the sun. If they stayed too close for too long it would burn them – but it was an inevitability they both recognized. Might as well get it over with, Stella thought. ‘There will be pictures of us after today,’ she started quietly. ‘Do we need to tell Mike to keep them close to home?’ Scully smiled weakly. ‘Of course not. I’m not ashamed of us.’ Stella hummed. ‘But what does your faith think of us, Dana?’

A trembling sigh tore itself through Dana’s body, a combination of sadness and relief that mixed with a burning need to both bury it forever and talk about it until the end of time. Stella allowed her a moment to think, to form thoughts around the words that were already on Dana’s lips and in her eyes clearer than any sound she could ever make. A crease fought its way into the skin of Scully’s forehead and Stella raised a hand to it, brushing away the single lock of lava that had solidly carved its own path down along Dana’s face. Dana raised her eyes to look at Stella, to burn the truth behind everything she was about to say deep into her soul before Stella had a chance to deny its existence. Finally she spoke, her voice soft and tender but filled with an undercurrent of urgency Stella knew not to take lightly. 

‘My family does not understand a lot of my choices. They never have. You’ll laugh at this but I’ve been called a rebel more often than you’d think.’ ‘I’m not laughing, Dana,’ Stella whispered. Scully smiled a sad smile that didn’t reach her eyes before she continued. ‘I don’t… My mom wouldn’t understand. I’d just hope she would accept it and trust me to make my own choices.’ Stella put a hand on Dana’s, carefully taking the shaking coffee cup from her. ‘You’re a grown woman. She knows that.’ Dana leaned her head to the side in defeat. ‘I’m also a Catholic. I’ve been using my faith at times when I needed it and now I’m afraid my family think I’ve turned my back on my beliefs and on them. I haven’t.’

‘I know,’ Stella said, trying to ignore the knife she felt stabbing at her heart at Dana’s words. ‘I wish I still had your faith. But only you can find a way to reconcile your beliefs and your feelings. They can coexist, they already are. You’ve already decided. You can’t control what your family will think, but if they care about you like I think they do then their God will agree with me that love is love, no matter where you find it.’ 

The air around them sang with the melody of Dana’s heart. There was fear there, insecurity, but also an incomparable amount of love that felt like it was ready to burst out of every pore in her body. It encompassed Stella, filled her with joy and confidence that today wouldn’t be awkward or confrontational at all. It would be fun, loving, and maybe even a bit educational – even though she’d be the last person to admit it.

They took their time getting ready, Stella applying make-up on the bed while Scully took the seat at the vanity. Occasionally their eyes met through Scully’s mirror, and it sent jolts of electricity every time they connected. Stella winked wickedly once, making Dana blush, and when after half an hour Stella walked past her to get dressed Dana caught her waist and pulled her down to kiss her softly before releasing her to let her disappear into the other room.

It didn’t take them long to finish dressing, and Scully’s anxiety grew as she waited for Stella to settle so she could show her the outfit she’d chosen. She hadn’t seen Stella yet, they’d carefully avoided each other in an unspoken agreement to make a little show out of the reveal. It matched the festivity and frivolity of their day and both of them liked pretending that this was normal, at least for a little while. Scully had bought a dress for the occasion – a cream colored dress, printed with delicate patterns and with beautifully crafted flowers embroidered on. In her hair she wore a headband, carefully wrapped in her curly updo, the whites, pinks and creams standing out like delicate stars in her auburn curls.

‘Ready?’ Scully asked, anxiously awaiting to show Stella her outfit. She didn’t see Stella raise her eyebrows and sigh, but she released a steadying breath before turning the corner, not waiting for Stella’s reply. 

Scully’s plan backfired immensely the seconds she came into the room and laid eyes on Stella. ‘Stel...’ she said breathlessly. 

‘Bloody hell, Dana...’ Stella’s response was equally incoherent. Scully stood frozen, her eyes glued on Stella, roaming her outfit from head to toe as she suddenly felt very underdressed. ‘This is…’ Stella motioned to Scully’s dress, ‘You look incredible.’ Scully shook her head, making the loose strands that framed her updo bounce lightly. ‘Stella. You look like a goddess. You’ll be the center of attention, you look so good.’ Stella waved the compliment away with a flick of her wrist. ‘I okayed this with the grooms. They wouldn’t let me outshine them, don’t you worry.’ ‘Are they going to show up in full gold riding unicorns? Because that’s the only thing I can think of honestly,’ Scully mumbled. ‘Stop it,’ Stella smiled, reaching to delicately touch her fingers to the pattern on Dana’s dress. ‘It’s just a suit.’ 

Just a suit, Scully thought. Just a two-piece, dusky pink, form-fitting suit jacket with pants that ended in a wide leg, framing her figure beautifully, solidifying Stella’s confidence into something tangible for her to step on and lift her above everyone else in beauty and power. The white blouse that peeked from underneath the jacket had been partially left unbuttoned, showing a bit of skin that drew Scully in even more, and she knew she was in big trouble if Stella were to sit next to her all day. Stella saw the expressions that crossed Dana’s face. ‘Oh come on,’ she smiled, ‘Dana, seriously.’ Dana looked up to meet Stella’s eyes and she shook her head lightly. ‘I don’t even know what to say. I feel so blessed that I’m the one you chose to accompany you, but I feel a little underdressed.’ ‘Stop that,’ Stella cautioned her, trying to look stern while also attempting to keep her eyes from fixating on the swell of Dana’s breasts that was left exposed by the deep V in Dana’s dress. ‘First of all, it’s not a competition, we shouldn’t treat it as such. Secondly, you look fucking amazing. That color, Dana… Stella shook her head lightly. ‘It matches what’s underneath,’ Dana teased, running her palms over the skirt of her dress to smooth out any non-existent wrinkles. ‘Jesus,’ Stella whispered and Dana raised an eyebrow. ‘Come on now, we’ve already upset the deities enough for one day. Let’s keep it civil.’ ‘Not if you’re going to be sitting next to me like that all day,’ Stella teased. ‘I was just thinking the same thing,’ Scully replied. ‘Let’s hope we have some time in between to… relax then,’ Stella winked before reaching out a hand to her. ‘May I take your hand?’ 

Scully sighed deeply, collecting herself before slipping into the stiletto heels she was still holding. She smoothed her hands over her legs and straightened her dress once more before locking her eyes on Stella. ‘It’ll be my honor,’ she said. 

‘I love you,’ Stella said softly but truthfully and Dana watched her quietly as she stood unmoving, inviting Stella to come closer. Stella stepped in, her eyes studying Scully’s entire frame until they ended on the flowers in Dana’s hair. Scully watched how Stella’s lips curled up into a fragile and new kind of smile, a tender one, as Stella carefully touched her fingertips to the flowers that bloomed in the fire of Dana’s hair. 

They allowed the moment to fill them, feeling blessed and lucky to finally have the time and place to let all of this encompass them. Scully was the first one to move, grasping Stella’s hand and interlacing their fingers. ‘Lead the way,’ she said, and Stella looked at the floor quickly collecting herself before sniffing and pointing her gaze towards the door. Scully didn’t miss the silvery glint of unshed tears in the corner of Stella’s eyes and she documented it carefully, in the corner of her brain that was designated: Things Stella doesn’t show anyone but me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

Stella’s palm in hers would become Scully’s tether to reality throughout the day. It would keep her grounded during their photo ops, as many eyes darted across hers and Stella’s outfits, confirming her suspicions that Stella would indeed be the center of attention apart from the grooms. She felt how people gravitated around Stella, like satellites in orbit around their sun. Scully felt infinitely grateful to be allowed close, and to not get burned – she knew Stella could burn, she’d felt it, but she’d also felt her scald with ice instead of fire and although she wasn’t sure which she disliked more she was happy to know that she didn’t have to be afraid of that happening. Stella was with her. She was with Stella.

So Scully grasped Stella’s hand again as they stepped in front of the camera, the photographer asking to take pictures of all the couples there. Stella smiled warmly at her and curled her arm around Scully’s waist, lower than usual, and Scully felt the weight of Stella’s gaze wash over her in a wave of confidence and reassurance. They looked at each other as they stepped onto the crosses drawn onto the floor, their positions, and Scully watched as Stella roamed her eyes across Scully’s face. Stella tightened her lips a little, causing the dent in her chin to crease in that familiar way and Scully squeezed her hand before directing her eyes at the photographer. He snapped a photo and another one, and as Scully glanced towards Stella to watch how beautiful she looked she realized Stella hadn’t looked away.

The photographer gave them some directions and snapped a few more times before releasing them with a smile. Stella smiled and nodded at him in acknowledgment before stepping off to the side and finding a quiet place. ‘That was fun,’ Scully said softly. ‘Hmm, it was,’ Stella agreed with a hushed voice and Scully felt the fingers on her spine put soft pressure on her. ‘Stella,’ she warned, hesitating slightly. The photographer might still be watching. Stella released her and a wave of something sad crossed her eyes as she held Dana’s for a few long seconds.

‘Oh fuck this,’ Scully muttered before pulling Stella close and kissing her, her teeth capturing Stella’s bottom lip. Stella moaned in surprise and pushed her fingers into Scully’s back, fighting nothing but herself for control for a few seconds before allowing Scully to decide what would happen. Scully felt Stella give up and respond sweetly, and she released a breath she’d been holding since the photography session started – If someone was still unsure of what they were, they sure as hell would know after seeing the pictures. But it was liberating and lightening, weight disappearing from their shoulders like birds jumping into the wind with the duration of their kiss. Stella’s lips felt warm under hers, soft and willing and as she broke the kiss she found Stella’s face open and brave, eyes shining with love.

‘Well well,’ Mike announced his presence behind them, ‘Thomas wasn’t lying when he said you two would be the talk of the day. You look incredible.’ Scully turned around to find Mike looking at her, not Stella. ‘Hi, thank you,’ she greeted him, ‘But I fear I’m not match for Stella.’ Mike grinned. ‘Didn’t she tell you? She helped us pick out our outfits, and we practically picked hers.’ Scully raised her brow at Stella. ‘Really?’ Stella nodded, smiling proudly at Mike’s crisp white suit with navy and gold detailing. ‘You look very handsome, Mike,’ she complimented him with a soft smile. Scully nodded her agreement, thinking maybe their friendship ran deeper than she knew. ‘So do you, Stel,’ Mike said as he ran the back of his hand over Stella’s sleeve. Stella straightened her back to carry the compliment and looked behind him. ‘Are you breaking another holy rule by letting that man of yours see you before the ceremony?’ Mike shook his head. ‘Actually no, I haven’t seen him today and I’m not going to until we’re supposed to. Gotta do some things by the book.’

‘Not too many though,’ Stella winked at him. ‘No, we’ll make sure of that,’ Mike agreed. ‘We’ll see you later. You’ll have the best seats in the house.’ Stella smiled at him. ‘I expect nothing less.’

With a cheeky smirk Mike left them, wandering off to greet other guests as people started to disperse. ‘Let’s walk a bit,’ Stella said to Scully, who put her hands in her dress pockets and followed Stella down the wood chipped path. They wandered along the property a bit, making their way down to the spot where the ceremony would take place later. There was a willow, of course, and a path lined with tiny flowers that seemed to be picked from Dana’s dainty flower crown. ‘This looks beautiful,’ Scully wondered, and Stella hummed in agreement. They sat down on a bench along the side, looking at the white chairs and the name tags. Mike hadn’t lied, they were seated in the front row, and Stella smiled inwardly – she knew she’d have to do a speech later on, the grooms had asked her and so she’d expected the priority seating. Still, it put a heavy focus on them as a couple and Stella wondered how Scully felt about it as she herself felt uncharacteristically light. She tried not to be unsettled by happiness and found that, not for the first time today, there was actually nothing at all she wanted to change about this moment.

‘So how well do you really know Mike and Thomas?’ Scully asked her. Stella sighed as she recounted all the times she’d realized how lucky she was to have them in her life. She’d known Mike for ages and she remembered everything about his relationship with Thomas, how she’d comforted him after a breakup, harbored him at her house for a few nights until Thomas had come knocking and asking for a retry. She remembered how Mike had cried on her kitchen floor the night Thomas had proposed, telling her he wasn’t sure he should accept. It had been the first time in her life she’d argued in favor of marriage – of course he should say yes, and she’d sent him off into the night with her blessing, and here they were – six months later. Six months in which she’d repeatedly pondered the issue, or rather construct, of marriage. Mike knew about Dana. He’d been the first person she’d told, in fact, aside from him and her best girl friend she hadn’t told anyone anything. So to be here, feeling okay and feeling like she belonged was a pretty big fucking deal, and she knew Scully must feel it as well. Stella licked her lips and finally responded. ‘We’ve been friends for a very long time. I’ve seen him go through a lot.’ Dana effortlessly read the silent sentence that should have come at the end of that – and he has seen me at my worst. 

Scully shifted a little, her knee touching Stella’s thigh as she curiously waited for a story from Stella’s lips. It came in the form of slow, well-chosen words that made up important sentences. Dana watched as a shard of a broken smile crossed Stella’s face, a memory once crystalline and clear shattered against the iron wall of her past. ‘He’s probably the only one who knows my past like you do,’ she whispered. ‘I don’t tell him everything but he guesses. He’s good at guessing. He knows me. He’s always seen me and he’s one of the very few people that do. Mike always made me feel validated and he lifts me up. Men should all be like that.’

Scully smiled warmly at her. ‘That’s wonderful,’ she said softly. ‘I had no idea.’ Stella returned the smile. ‘I gathered this weekend would be fairly self-explanatory. I don’t keep many good friends as you know so...’ she shrugged. ‘I know,’ Dana replied. ‘He seems like a good person and a great friend.’ Stella allowed her mind to wander back to when she’d first met Mike, years and years ago after a conference not unlike the one she’d first seen Dana at. ‘I tried to pick him up the first time I saw him,’ she grinned, feeling brave enough to admit her own ignorance. ‘He wasn’t out then.’ Scully chuckled. ‘Did he… accept your advances?’ Stella shook her head, covering her face with her hands in mock embarrassment. ‘He told me he’d much rather talk,’ she said, exaggerating her last word. ‘I don’t know why I agreed, it’s very unlike me. We talked for hours before I went home alone.’ Scully shook her head lightly. Stella scoffed. ‘Two weeks later we’d added hours of talking to our relationship and he came out as gay. We finished school together, we moved back to London a few years apart but always stayed in touch. He’s always been a source of comfort when I needed it, if I asked for it.’

Dana grabbed Stella’s hand and slid her thumb across Stella’s knuckles. ‘I’m glad to know him,’ she said. Stella nodded. ‘I’m so grateful you two get along and you can share this with me. It’s very important to Mike.’ Scully raised her chin, reading between Stella’s careful lines and finding her choice of words interesting enough to warrant a little teasing. ‘Well, tell Mike I’m very happy I was asked to tag along as your plus one and I’m very grateful for his friendship as well.’ Stella smiled knowingly. ‘You can tell him yourself, later.’

They had lunch and soon the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone took their seats and Stella led Dana to her chair, holding her hand high and only releasing her as she felt Dana’s finger slip away as distance separated them. Scully smoothed her skirt and shook out her hair, having taken it down after lunch in favor of a headache free day. There was one flower left in her hair, tucked close to her ear with a bobby pin, and Stella had taken it upon herself to adjust it even when adjusting it was wholly unnecessary. She did so now, as she sat down, touching her fingers to the small pink flower in Dana’s red tresses. Scully licked her lips subconsciously and Stella pecked them quickly before sitting down next to her. In her right pocket was a speech, and somehow she felt as nervous as the grooms must feel – happy, but nervous, and excited, but tense. Scully picked up on her mood and stopped Stella’s hands from fidgeting by pushing one of her own in between, clasping her fingers through Stella’s and squeezing lightly.

The next hour their hearts were filled with wonder and joy as the day unfolded its magic upon them. Mike and Thomas looked every bit as charming and handsome as Scully had hoped, dazzling everyone with their stellar outfits, tailored suits and bright colors and even some sparkles on Thomas’ shoes. They looked like a modern-day fairytale – nervous, handsome, and as deeply in love as two humans can be. Stella felt a tear defiantly run down her cheek as she heard them laugh at each other quietly. Scully’s hand stayed in hers, always, firmly rooted in its place on Stella’s thigh until finally she had to let it go as she was asked up on the stage. Scully looked at her in disbelief, surprised and wholly in the dark on this part of the ceremony. Stella shot her a wink before straightening her jacket. She touched the speech in her pocket before deciding to leave it in – she knew what she needed to say.

Taking her place in front of the crowd she let her eyes wander from face to face before lingering on Scully a second too long. Scully blushed, Stella smiled and directed her eyes to Mike, who had a proud, loving look in his eyes.

‘Today, we celebrate bravery, and love,’ Stella started, her voice soft and firm. ‘I have known Mike for many years. We were children, and it has been my privilege to see how Thomas cherishes every single thing about Mike that I have come to know and love.’ Stella looked at Thomas to see him purse his lips a little to try and keep from crying. She let her eyes wander back to Dana’s, needing the confidence, the reassurance she knew she’d get from her presence alone. ‘Mike came to me after Thomas proposed. Me, of all people…’ her voice trailed off and she shook her head lightly in spite of herself. ‘That alone should be an indication of how messed up in the head he was…’ People laughed and Scully shook her head at Stella, catching the wink Stella shot at her. ‘As many of you know I don’t do marriage. But even though Mike came to me for my advice… I think it’s him, him and Thomas both, that have reinstated my trust in love and my faith in humanity. The work we do… It’s grueling, harsh and cruel and it takes a special person to be able to withstand that.’

Scully felt a shiver run down her spine at Stella’s words. She wished she could be there for Stella every day she came home from work. She wished Stella was there for her every day, after the good and after the bad, so that they would never have to be alone again – did Stella want that too? Was that the message that she was trying to communicate here, disguised as a speech, a blessing, not for Mike and Thomas but for them? Scully refocused her gaze on Stella’s face, tracing every micro-expression that crossed her face, and she just watched how Stella paid homage to her best friend and his soon to be husband and to the love that bound them, but also to the truth that lived in Stella’s heart now. The truth of them. Of whatever it was that defined them, that formed them and that kept them together however unlikely that may be.

As if Stella read her mind, she sighed deeply and swallowed before starting her last sentence, eyes glued to Mikes. ‘No matter how unlikely you two might think you are as a couple, I think I speak for all of us when I say – You belong together. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.’ Dana knew there must be a story behind this. Stella would tell her later. For now, she didn’t miss the tremble of Stella’s chin, the way the muscle beneath her cheekbone shivered with the desire to be kissed to rest, and she didn’t miss the way Mike wiped a tear from Stella’s cheek as they hugged. Stella smiled a dazzling smile at the grooms before returning back to her seat beside Dana, quietly folding one leg over the other as she expertly avoided Dana’s eyes. Soon the corner of her mouth curved into a smile, the muscles lifted by the lightness in Dana’s love, and without looking at her Stella let her fingers slide across Scully’s leg to find her open hand and connect them again. A tether to reality. Because for once, Stella’s reality was something she wanted desperately to hang on to.

The ceremony was mostly a blur to both of them, Scully being too caught up in Stella’s tender touch of her hand and Stella thinking about how and where she could take Dana later. She felt vulnerable and needed a dose of reassurance she knew Dana would be happy to provide – they knew each other well enough by now to know what the other needed and Dana’s breathing next to her told Stella that something was brewing deep within Dana’s heart as well. As the grooms kissed and the photographer snapped, Stella tightened her hand around Dana’s. ‘Let’s go back to the cabin after the ceremony,’ she whispered. ‘I’m sure we have time.’ Dana allowed her eyes to search Stella’s face for a few seconds before nodding. ‘I’d like that.’

They followed the group back towards the lake, where tables and lights and white banners made up an idyllic scene that Stella found mildly annoying, but the way Dana fit right in to the scene made it all right. They made their way towards the happy couple, congratulating them, and soon Thomas sighed and put his hand on Stella’s elbow. ‘All right, piss off you two, you’ve got an hour before we cut the cake.’ Scully blushed and Stella looked her up and down with a raised chin. ‘Come on, don’t tell me you thought you weren’t being obvious,’ Mike teased. Scully stammered. ‘I… eh…’ ‘Oh bless you,’ Mike chuckled before mockingly pushing Stella away. ‘Go on. I’ll see you later.’

Stella raised an eyebrow at Dana before setting off towards the cabins. ‘One hour!’ Mike called after them. ‘Fifty minutes,’ Stella called back and shot a look at Dana, who followed her with an embarrassed smile on her face. ‘Stel,’ she scolded lightly, but Stella just laughed. The sound was so cheerful and free that Dana couldn’t help but giggle and follow her girlfriend back to their place.

As soon as Stella was through the door her mind registered Dana behind her, coming up to push her into the wall next to the wooden doorframe. The small table to their right rattled with their force as Stella’s hands wound themselves around Dana’s back. Dana sighed deeply, finding Stella’s racing pulse point with her lips as she pushed her roughly but tenderly into the exposed brick. Stella moaned softly as she let her eyes flutter closed – she’d been waiting to do this to Dana, not the other way around, but they had time – fifty minutes was more than enough to have her way with this woman who was currently pushing her jacket off her shoulders. ‘Careful,’ Stella managed, and Dana responded by grazing the skin on Stella’s jawline with her teeth. ‘Always,’ she heard, and the jacket fell away quietly with her worries. ‘Take off your blouse,’ Scully murmured into the curve of Stella’s neck, lips finding the skin behind her ear and then her earlobe. ‘You do it,’ Stella pushed her breasts into Dana’s as her hands busied themselves with pushing Dana’s hair back to hold her close. Scully sighed and Stella smiled to herself as she felt Dana’s fingers start to unbutton her top. ‘You know, you don’t have to listen to me,’ she teased. ‘I’m quicker anyway,’ Scully whispered as she released Stella’s earlobe and leaned back a little to catch her eyes. ‘We’ll see about that,’ Stella’s eyes sparkled and Scully giggled.

Dana’s thigh between hers trapped Stella to the wall and she sighed in frustration as she felt the heat rise in her bones with nowhere to go. She decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed the edge of Dana’s skirt, pushing it up, gliding her hands over Dana’s impossibly smooth legs. The fabric went willingly and Stella leaned in to plant a kiss to Dana’s cleavage, pushing Dana’s searching lips to land in her hair. The warmth of Dana’s breath tickled Stella’s scalp and she shivered with the intimacy. She felt Dana pull the tails of her blouse from her pants and hummed, mildly impressed by Dana’s efficiency. Dana leaned back a little, looking at Stella as she licked her lips. ‘Told you.’ Stella just huffed quietly and watched, challenging Dana to lead, wanting her to finish what she started more than anything else. Scully recognized the challenge for what it was and pushed Stella’s blouse down her arms, tugging the sleeves from her wrists before allowing her fingers to trace across Stella’s thin bra. ‘Fuck, Stella, you didn’t tell me you were barely wearing anything underneath,’ she whispered in awe. The bra was lacy and delicate, more an underwire with some fabric attached than anything else, and Stella’s nipples were rubbing delicately against the soft flowers. ‘I have to maintain some form of mystery,’ Stella feigned seriousness. ‘I’ve got to keep you interested somehow.’ Scully surprised her by laving her hot tongue across Stella’s nipple through the fabric, eliciting a deep moan from Stella as Stella’s hands caught Dana’s hair. ‘Sshh,’ Scully hushed, ‘Someone might hear.’ Stella ignored her and continued her vocal admiration of Scully’s attention as Scully pushed the fabric down and finally connected her mouth to Stella’s bare breast. She licked and sucked, feeling the softness of Stella’s skin against hers, wanting to feel more, always more, but Stella’s pants were in the way of her searching hands. She struggled with the button for a few seconds before giving up and pushing her hand inside, and she felt Stella’s knees almost buckle at her desperation. ‘I need you,’ Scully groaned into the curve between Stella’s breasts, her tongue wet against Stella’s breastbone. She could feel Stella’s heartbeat, steady and loud, and she was sure it matched her own.

Stella’s hands roamed Dana’s body, wanting to take her time admiring it, kissing it, but knowing they were on the clock she settled for touching everywhere and everything she could. Scully felt hot beneath her palms, soft, pliant but determined to make love to her instead of the other way around and Stella loved it. She let her head fall back against the wall with a thud and noted how Dana didn’t slow down, but only sped up at the sound. Dana’s fingers found their way into Stella’s delicate underwear and she pushed her hips up, trying to guide Dana even though she knew she couldn’t. ‘I know,’ Dana whispered into the skin of Stella’s chest, and she felt the truth thrum down into her soul – She did know. There was nothing, really nothing she didn’t know.

Scully wrapped her fingers around Stella’s pubic bone, searching, taking up a rhythm as soon as she felt Stella’s warmth around her. She needed to kiss her, she hadn’t kissed her yet and quickly decided to amend that by trailing her tongue up to Stella’s mouth. ‘This is so naughty,’ she whispered into Stella’s parted lips before she captured them, wildly, passionately and matched in every move by her girlfriend who was slowly coming apart in her arms.

Stella felt Dana’s fingers right where they needed to be. She softly thrust up into Dana’s touch, creating a heat around them that Stella had been yearning for since this morning, and as Scully’s words filled her ears she lost herself to the perfection that encompassed both of them. ‘Keep going,’ she whispered into Dana’s mouth as she kissed her back, her fingers digging into the fabric of Dana’s dress, her legs spread a little and her slightly bent knees shaking with the strain of holding up her weight while still wearing her heels. Scully smiled sweetly at the way Stella was struggling, the tension in her body rising as Dana built her higher and higher. She felt the muscles of Stella’s inner thighs tremble against the straining fabric of her pants and a thought shot through Dana – I hope I don’t rip them. Imagine me ripping Stella’s pants.

Stella slowly gave herself over to Scully’s touch, her hands on her skin, her fingers massaging her clit faster and faster while her mouth devoured Stella’s lips, their bodies communicating their needs more clearly than any words ever could. Soon Stella felt her climax rise in her toes, warm her heart and finally roar to the surface as every connection to Dana’s skin culminated in a wave of fireflies, hot and burning and beautiful as they rose up from Stella’s soul. ‘Close,’ she muttered, and Dana pushed herself further into Stella’s body because somehow she knew that’s what she meant. A quiet chant rose from Stella’s mouth as Scully felt her hands clutch at her back, her thighs tense and warmth and wetness spread through both of them as Stella’s orgasm consumed them both. ‘That’s it,’ Scully whispered to Stella, whose head had fallen back against the wall in utter abandon. ‘Yes, baby.’

She watched how a frown appeared on Stella’s forehead at the pet name, but it quickly abandoned its terrain as it knew better than to challenge the love Stella felt deep within her. ‘No one…. No one calls me that,’ she managed, and Scully chuckled against Stella’s slightly sweaty neck as Stella tried to straighten herself up, her legs protesting against any movement. ‘Do you mind if I do?’ Scully asked softly, brushing a strand of stray hair back from Stella’s face. Stella looked at her, her blue eyes hazy but clear, the soaring ice Scully knew so well burning truth into the parchment around Dana’s heart. ‘No,’ she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby.

Someone calls me baby now, Stella thought. Dana called me baby.

She had never liked it, never had allowed it even. But right now, there was nothing, not a single cell in her body that had the audacity to protest – If there was one person on this planet who’d be allowed to call her that, it’d be Dana. Stella found it incredibly humbling, honoring even that she’d use that term, such an intimate, sweet word that Stella herself had rarely attributed to herself or thought herself capable of being – she wasn’t anyone’s baby. She was their mistress, their lover, their vamp or siren. Not their baby.

But even though she felt an unfamiliarity rush through her brain at the sound of the word there was no disconnect. It wasn’t an alien phrase, she didn’t feel disassociated from the sound of it. It felt right. No one had ever dared, she realized, and of course Dana would be the one to take that unexpected leap of faith, one of which Scully probably didn’t fully realize the weight, but she read it in Stella’s response and Stella loved her a little bit more every time something like this happened. ‘Come here,’ she said softly after she’d shuffled her clothes back into place. She pushed Dana over to the couch and straddled her, kicking off her heels, and as she kissed her slowly she tried to put all of her thoughts, every single thing she felt into the way she kissed her girl. She lavished Dana’s mouth, taking her time, smiling at the rightness and response she felt from Scully. Scully moaned softly, cradling Stella’s face with her fingers, holding her close and responding to her deeply emotional kiss. Stella let her hand wander to Dana’s breast, squeezing it softly through the fabric of the dress. As she tried to find a zipper Dana’s hand stopped her. ‘Later,’ Scully whispered to her. ‘No, now,’ Stella urged, but Dana broke the kiss and shook her head lightly. ‘No time.’ Stella frowned in frustration but changed gears, abandoning the search for the lock that kept her from touching Dana’s bare sides, ribs, breasts, but instead headed down to pull her skirt up once more. ‘I’ll be fast,’ Stella smiled as she saw the realization dawn in Scully’s eyes.

Scully surrendered. She wanted this more than Stella probably knew, she needed it, and to have to wait until later would have been torture but she’d decided earlier that this was for Stella. She hadn’t, however, taken into account Stella’s tenacity and her stubborn nature that had her pushing Dana’s skirt up to disappear under it, into the dark where she felt light, searching with her tongue for that which she knew was hidden there. Scully moaned loudly as she felt Stella’s tongue tease the insides of her thighs. She was partially hidden in the creamy fabric that made up Dana’s dress, a few blonde locks visible between Dana’s bare legs and Dana felt heat rise on her cheeks at the erotic sight before her. ‘Stella,’ she moaned, and Stella pulled her legs closer, inching Dana down the couch a bit. Her hair fell onto her face, and Dana blushed at the thought of how thoroughly fucked they’d both look once Stella was done.

It didn’t take Stella long to have Scully cry out in abandon as Stella’s tongue swirled across her pussy, rhythmically massaging her clit in just the right way, using her other hand to squeeze Dana’s hip closer. She mumbled something from between Dana’s thighs but Scully didn’t recognize the words, just heard the sounds and the sweetness that poured from a place deep inside Stella. It made her heart flutter and her insides tremble, and the peak that had been within reach already just hurled itself towards her as Stella pushed Scully’s body over the edge and into a quick but intense orgasm. Stella moaned as she felt it happen, mumbling her love for Dana into the safety of the darkness surrounding her. She said the words over and over again, a bit louder each time until she found the strength to push herself up from under Dana’s skirt, find her face, kiss her still dazed and unresponsive lips and utter the words straight into Dana’s soul. ‘I love you, so much.’

They were only a few minutes late getting back to the party.

Stella reached out and brushed a stray lock of Scully’s hair down just as Mike approached them with open arms. ‘You’re lucky we’re never on time anyway,’ he joked, and Stella just raised an eyebrow at him and then pretended to ignore him as they passed him. Scully shrugged and looked around to find a glass of champagne as Mike grinned to himself and rejoined his husband to cut the cake.

It was beautiful, both men holding hands as they cut a huge cake with colorful chocolaty details into pieces for everyone. Thomas jokingly handed Stella a huge piece with two forks, not caring that they were the only couple he did this to, and Stella caught Mike’s eye as he checked in with her if she wasn’t uncomfortable with the joke. Stella winked at him and walked off to find a place to settle with Dana, finding a picnic table with a few coworkers she knew well. She scooped a piece for herself as Dana introduced herself to the table, smiling proudly as Dana called herself ‘Stella’s partner’, knowing her coworkers would understand the connotation of that word better if she’d show them. So when Dana sat down again Stella cut off another piece of cake and held it out for Dana, who looked at her questioningly for a second before biting her lip and reaching out to take the cake off of Stella’s fork. ‘Thank you,’ she said softly as she swallowed, ‘that’s really good.’ Stella nodded slowly as her tongue played along the inside of her teeth. ‘It is,’ she agreed, and started a casual conversation about work with the table. Dana laughed inwardly and accepted Stella’s openness as she was willing to give it.

After the cake they had an afternoon to themselves, chatting to the guests and to the grooms before heading off for a long walk across the property to get some air. They chatted about everything and nothing, about friendships, the fact that neither of them had many really close friends but that that was a blessing more than a curse and Dana carefully professed Stella was probably the best friend she’d ever had. Stella huffed defensively at the idea, thinking she couldn’t possibly be, that somewhere deep down she was still too closed off and too defensive to really be her lover’s best friend but somehow she also knew it to be true. She ‘And I’m happy to say you are mine,’ she whispered back, smiling a small smile into the open air in front of them as she kept her eyes straight ahead looking off into the distance. ‘It’s a good thing, Stella,’ Scully reminded her carefully as she stuck her hands in her dress pockets again. Walking along the slightly soft wood chipped path without stumbling was hard in her heels but she managed all right, and as long as Stella didn’t reach out for her she was determined to keep their distance as she understood it to be something Stella needed from her. So she maintained her balance on her own, straightening her back and keeping her hands on her thighs through the dress even though she wanted to hook her arm through Stella and show her that together, life would be easier. If Stella wasn’t ready and she pushed too far they’d have a falling out like the one they had in their first few days together and when Stella had pulled away with Mulder there. Scully remembered in great detail how she’d felt and she remembered even better the times that had followed where they’d come close, Scully trying to push Stella to relax into this new thing that was them, and feeling she was pushing Stella away more than she was pushing Stella towards her. Scully knew the signs by now. She read them well and she accepted her boundaries, knowing Stella would come to her again – physically, emotionally, whichever way felt best and safest – but she would come.

After walking in silence for a while Stella motioned for Dana to follow her and lead her off towards the houses again. ‘I’m going to change and disappear for a bit,’ she said, and Scully frowned. ‘Are you okay?’ Stella nodded. ‘Yes, nothing like that, I just have some business to attend to,’ she said and Scully believed her even though she felt uneasy at the thought of Stella being alone in this environment that made both of them uncomfortable if it weren’t for the other’s presence. ‘Talk to me if you need to,’ Scully said in an attempt to ensure Stella was indeed okay. Stella smiled at her and raised her chin. ‘There’s nothing going on, really. You can join me in the cabin and I’ll only be gone for an hour or so, I’ll miss dinner though.’ Scully raised her hand carefully, showing Stella to lead the way, but Stella smiled at her and grasped her fingers tightly between her own. ‘I’m fine, you’ll see,’ she said and Scully felt something stir within. ‘What does that even mean?’ Stella shrugged. ‘I need an hour. Save me a seat when the speeches start.’ Scully followed Stella as she headed to their house. ‘So you’re missing dinner? Should I tell Mike?’ Stella shook her head lightly. ‘I should have told you before, I’m sorry. He knows. I’ll be fed, don’t worry.’ Scully pursed her lips and decided to voice her concerns before Stella left her. ‘Stel...’ She stopped and Stella was tugged back towards her as her momentum reached the end of her arm. Stella turned and stood in front of her, her eyes glistening and open. Scully took a second to look, really look, and even though she saw some hesitancy she didn’t see fear or anger. Slowly though Stella’s eyes started to distance themselves, her heart suddenly chilly and slightly wary of Dana’s next words. ‘What?’ she said, a little bit stronger than she’d intended.

Dana sighed. ‘I wish I could stop worrying about what you think this means for our relationship,’ she admitted openly. ‘I’m walking with you and just keep thinking: What if this is too intimate? Too close? I pushed a boundary already and I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t help it and I--’ She trailed off as her hands waved the air in a hopeless gesture. ‘Dana...’ Stella started, grabbing both of Dana’s hands and holding them between their bodies. She grasped Dana’s fingers in one hand and reached the other up to Dana’s ear to readjust the single flower that still remained there, slightly battered but brave. She dropped her hand to her side when the flower was neatly back in its place. ‘I’ll admit it’s not easy,’ Stella continued. ‘I try not to think too much about it. It’s what we feel that’s important. There’s no value in what others think of us. But I find myself hoping they know your meaning in my life. That.. They know the importance of you. That you’re not some random date.’ Scully smiled sweetly and squeezed Stella’s five fingers with her ten before releasing her and heading in front of Stella towards their door. ‘I hope you don’t take random dates to weddings,’ she threw back. ‘Stella, honestly, I don’t care what others think. I just don’t want to veer into anything that’ll hurt us. This is new to me.’ Stella followed her, searching for their key and opening their door when Scully stepped aside. ‘It’s new to me as well,’ she said softly and closed the door behind them as Dana stepped inside and kicked off her heels. ‘Look,’ Dana said as she turned towards Stella and leaned on the back of the couch. ‘I don’t think anyone’s unclear as to whether you’re just fucking me or not. And if they do think that, then I’d still count myself lucky, all right?’ Stella stepped in to kiss Dana quickly on her lips before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Scully followed her. ‘So… I’m not going to get a chance to take off your suit tonight?’ she asked teasingly. Stella stopped and turned. ‘Hmm.’ She seemed to think for a second and Dana took the opportunity to trail the back of a finger down Stella’s sleeve. ‘I promise you it’ll be fun,’ she tried to tease. Stella smirked at her. ‘I bet. Come on, I want to show you something.’ She led Dana to their bedroom where Stella’s suitcase held a few more items packed neatly in bags. Stella mentioned for Dana to sit down on the bed and Dana complied quietly, watching her partner move around the bed towards her suitcase.

Stella locked eyes with Dana as she took off her suit jacket and tossed it on the bed. Her blouse was unbuttoned slowly but efficiently, and as it fell open Dana stole a glance at the soft fabric covering Stella’s breasts. Stella opened the button and zipper on her pants and pushed them down her legs, somehow easily escaping them with her heels still on. Standing in front of Dana, who was sitting barefoot on her bed innocently dressed in a cream dress, Stella felt powerful and sexy. But she wasn’t here to seduce Dana, although she enjoyed the blush that slowly crept up on Dana’s cheeks. Stella looked through her suitcase until she found the right bag, zipped it open and carefully freed the hanger to hold it up for Dana next to her body. She turned around towards the mirror, examining herself, running her free hand through her hair to create some volume. ‘What do you think?’

Dana whistled softly. ‘I… I think you should wear that so I can take it off tonight.’ ‘That’s the plan,’ Stella grinned as she ran her hand over the slightly velvety planes of the deep red suit she was holding. She’d owned it for a while but never got to wear it – She wore the jacket sometimes, the pants had gotten a few outings, but she’d never worn the full outfit. Until today.

‘What will you wear underneath?’ Dana asked softly as she tried to compose herself at the thoughts running through her. ‘What about…’

‘Nothing,’ Stella interrupted her dryly. ‘I’ll wear my bra, that’s it.’

Dana pursed her lips in silence as the air sparkled between them before Stella broke eye contact and left her to her thoughts, heading into the bathroom. ‘Wanna join me?’

Scully sighed longingly, desire evident in her voice. ‘We’ll take too long. I’ll leave you to it. If you promise you’re really okay, really just attending some business and really not pulling away. If you need space tell me.’ Stella came back into their bedroom barefoot and tugged on Dana’s wrist to ask her to step closer before softly and studiously running her hands up Dana’s sides and along her back. Stella pulled her close, hugging Dana close to her, feeling the heat between their bodies rise. ‘This is how much space I need,’ she whispered into Dana’s hair before placing a kiss there.

Dana pulled back, a tear threatening to tip over the edge of her lash line as she looked into Stella’s beautiful face. ‘Okay. Go shower and do your thing. I’ll save you a seat,’ she said before reluctantly releasing Stella. She felt the separation like physical pain and swallowed as she felt her insides protest against spending time apart when the time they had together was so scarce already. ‘I’ll see you soon,’ Stella promised as if she’d read Dana’s mind, and Scully nodded as she shrugged off the feeling. ‘I’m fine,’ she said and straightened her dress. ‘See you.’ She turned around and found her shoes before checking herself in the mirror and leaving Stella to do her business.

Stella took a minute after Dana had left to examine herself in the mirror. Was she okay? Something inside of her was afraid to look in the mirror, but she forced herself to meet her eyes – the woman who was here, attending a wedding with her girlfriend. She saw a pretty woman. A confident one. And a flawed one – a woman with too big of a heart, too much life already lived for her to accept happiness. Happiness wasn’t hers, it never had been, so when she encountered it she was wary and wary is how she felt now. Even though Dana was perfect, the wedding was perfect, she felt perfect – perfect was scary and she found herself looking for her flaws more now than ever.

Her mascara was slightly smudged under her lower lash line, and a small stain of Dana’s lipstick was visible along the line of her blouse. She combed her fingers through her hair and found a few knots – little things that gave her control. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the shower as she didn’t have much time before she needed to be back. Switching her mind off was harder than she wanted it to be and one thing kept coming back into her brain over and over again - Dana never questioned her.

She hadn’t asked what Stella was up to. She hadn’t inquired as to what this business of Stella’s was. It was a surprise, one for the grooms as well as for Dana and Stella was glad Dana hadn’t pushed for an answer or gotten mad but still she wondered. How had she ever come this far that Dana would trust her implicitly? Should she? Was Stella worthy of that trust?

Yes, she answered her own question. Because it’s justified. You’ll surprise her and she’ll know. You’ll look at her, into her beautiful loving eyes that have lived and seen so much as well, and you’ll show her she was right. She was always right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

Scully didn’t mind being on her own for a bit. She missed Stella as soon as she’d left her, of course, but she’d found Stella’s coworkers to be welcoming and nice people with whom she could easily chat about work and they had yet to mention her relationship to Stella, and Scully felt confident they wouldn’t because it didn’t matter. This was not their wedding, after all. They were just two people, and even though this was a big deal to them personally no one around them knew that or had anything to do with that. So she headed back towards the group, found a spot at the dinner table and wondered what Stella would eat as she enjoyed various dishes from the buffet.

Halfway through dinner Scully saw Mike approaching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, put his hand on the back of her chair and leaned in. ‘So, Dana, did Stella tell you what she’s up to?’

Dana grinned. ‘No, actually I’m as in the dark as you are. I have no idea. She said she had business to attend to... Why, you don’t know?’ Mike shook his head. ‘I know Thomas does but he won’t tell me anything. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you. Or are you just a really good liar?’ Dana shook her head, laughing. ‘No, I honestly don’t know. She didn’t even tell me she would miss dinner until just before.’ Mike hummed and sat down on the now empty chair next to her. ‘I hope she’s back before speeches start, I’d hate for her to miss her time to talk. Dana raised her eyebrows. ‘She told me to save her a seat and she has an outfit, so I think she’ll be back. It’s probably work.’ Mike chuckled. ‘She’s always working. I wish she’d stop that. There was a while when I thought she’d not come to the wedding and use work as an excuse.’ ‘But she didn’t,’ Dana said with a smile. ‘No,’ Mike returned Dana’s grin. ‘You know the first thing she did when we invited her was ask me if she could bring you? And then she second-guessed herself, telling me she wasn’t going to come, and I had to convince her and the only way she’d come was with you.’ Dana looked down as she thought about the texts she and Stella had exchanged over the subject. ‘I know she was hesitant to go,’ she admitted. ‘She doesn’t like weddings.’ Mike sighed. ‘I know, it’s usually not her style. But she’s changing, and I think we have you to thank for that.’ Scully huffed and looked at Mike. ‘No, that’s all Stella.’ Mike cocked his head to the side. ‘Don’t underestimate yourself, Dana. I hear you’re quite the force. She loves you, she really does.’ Scully pursed her lips at this man she didn’t really know. She trusted him, trusted his words because Stella had given her every reason to, but it was strange to talk to someone who knew the intimate details of her relationship with Stella. She didn’t respond to him, because no words formed in her brain. She just rested her eyes on his kind gaze for a few moments before returning her spoon to her dessert. ‘She loves you,’ Mike repeated as if he knew she was trying to accept what he was saying. ‘She loves you too,’ she whispered to Mike, just to say something. ‘I know,’ Mike smiled. ‘And even though this’ll sound very selfish... Stella rarely loves, Dana. When she does it’s sure to be a very special person.’ Dana nodded as a truth suddenly boiled to the surface. ‘I think… She might be the one,’ she said softly.

Mike touched her hand. ‘Don’t tell her I told you this,’ he started. Dana’s eyes snapped to his and in them she found nothing but warmth and truth. Mike smiled gently at her. ‘I swear to God she’ll kill me if she finds out I told you this, and I’ll let her, too. But she told me the same. She told me she thinks you might be the one for her.’

Dana blinked. ‘Stella doesn’t believe that,’ she managed, but somewhere inside she knew that wasn’t true. Mike squinted at her. ‘Believe that if you must,’ he said, waving his hand flamboyantly at her, ‘but my Stella is in love with you my dear. Embrace it.’ Dana laughed with him. ‘All right. Thank you for telling me. Now if she’d only hurry back, I miss her.’ Mike threw his hands in the air. ‘Go on, change the subject,’ he said ironically. ‘I know you heard me and I know you know I’m right. Anyway, I’m off to find a microphone and start calling some people on stage so they can all gush about how much they love us. Your girlfriend better get back because she needs to validate my life choices for me.’ Dana smirked. ‘I’ll tell her.’ Mike nodded and stood, squeezing Dana’s shoulder softly as he walked off.

Dazed, Scully sat in her chair for a minute just thinking about the conversation that had just happened. It should put more pressure on her shoulders, but it didn’t. She felt happy and light, and she missed Stella next to her because she wanted to share this with her – the energy in the air was powerful and Scully felt on top of the world. Stella told her she loved her multiple times, and she counted herself lucky every time it happened, but this was different – this was something Stella had shared in confidence with one of her best friends. If something, anything was wrong she’d have told him, but Mike knew of only love between them. No matter the struggles they’d gone through, the distance, Mulder, her indecisiveness, the key, all of that apparently still added up to unconditional love for Stella. Like it did for her, she realized. She didn’t want to change one thing about their love. To describe it as perfect would be lazy and insufficient.

Soon the tables were cleared and the guests gathered close to the lake again as the sun was setting. The area had a big barn-like building that held a bar, seating and what looked like a dance floor. The porch was lit up by fairy lights and a few candles, and a piano sat in a corner where presumably a band would play later. The grooms provided everyone with a glass of wine and Scully smirked as she realized they wouldn’t be seated. She’d have even more reason to cuddle up to Stella when she joined her.

One of the bridesmaids Scully recognized from the ceremony came to the front and directed Mike and Thomas to two high seats that were perched slightly to the side of the porch, effectively making it a stage. She got a microphone from inside and addressed the crowd. ‘I’m so happy all of you are here. This is a wonderful celebration of love and happiness, and marriage, and ultimately life,’ she said. ‘Now I’m sure there’s some of you who’d like to say a few words. Who’s first?’ A man Scully had identified as Thomas’ father stepped forward and took the microphone, telling everyone how he’d met Mike and how Mike had found his way into his heart. Scully’s mind wandered to her own family – She wanted to introduce Stella but she was afraid of letting them down, again, somehow, and she hated herself for feeling that way. Love shouldn’t be a let-down. She wasn’t going to let it be.

As her mind wandered and the speeches went on and people cheered and clapped Scully noticed the glint of a red velvet suit in the barn. For a moment she thought she’d imagined it but then she saw it again – Stella was in there, and even though Scully couldn’t make out what she was doing she was glad to at least see her again.

Thomas stepped up and took the microphone. ‘Now, ladies and gentlemen, I know you’re all here for the free alcohol but there’s someone who wants to… do one final speech.’ Scully’s lips formed into a smile. Of course, Stella. She’d have a clever, beautiful speech about life and death and friends and love, to close off the speeches and start the party. Scully shifted in her seat and caught Thomas’ eyes as he winked at her. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, and Mike… Stella Gibson.’ The crowd laughed and cheered.

The lights on the patio dimmed and a man sat down behind the piano. He started to play, a few seemingly random tunes before pausing and checking off to his right into the dark. He scanned the crowd before starting the tunes again.

Stella walked on stage, her confidence wavering slightly as she took the spotlight and rose a microphone to her crimson lips. She shook her loose hair back behind her shoulders and quickly glanced at Scully before floating her eyes across the area. Her dark red suit shone in the light and her fingers fidgeted with the edge for a moment, adjusting it to cover the edge of her lacy bralette.

Scully’s heart stopped.

Stella walked to the middle of the patio and smiled at the pianist, signaling him to start before taking one last deep breath. She closed her eyes and felt the music.

_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move_

Tears rose in Scully’s throat like a shaken bottle of champagne as her heart resumed its task and instead tried to beat and claw its way out of her chest. Stella’s gentle voice was careful at first, testing the tune, feeling the words with her lips and her soul.

_Makes me feel like I can’t live without you and it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, want you to say._

Stella’s voice was low, slightly hoarse and perfectly raw as she found herself in the song, slowly and deliberately caressing the words. Her voice found more and more force and Scully watched through the lens of her tears as Stella kept her eyes closed and swayed lightly to the sounds of the piano. Open your eyes Stella, she thought. Find me.

Stella continued to sing, her voice uniquely her and so truthful it shook Dana to her core. Stella’s hips swayed to the words, and her hair waved lightly around her soft shoulders – if Dana wasn’t mesmerized by her voice already she was enchanted by her looks, and she felt her heart float higher and higher as the words flowing from Stella’s lips filled with relevance.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

Finally Stella’s eyelids trembled and her tongue licked her lips. She opened her eyes and immediately found Dana’s. The pace picked up slightly and a wicked smile touched Stella’s lips as she clearly found confidence and capability in Scully’s presence. The air around them seemed to hug them and seal them in a vacuum in which nothing else existed but Stella’s heart, Dana’s heart and the connection that inexplicably ran stronger and stronger every second they existed in the same space.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

Scully wiped her cheeks and couldn’t fight the wide smile that had planted itself firmly on her cheeks. New tears fell from her eyes and Stella blinked quickly a few times, trying to control her emotions as an edge of pure depth tore itself through her words. Her voice cracked on the next sentence and Scully’s tears ran down her cheeks, the perfection of the moment too much for her to stomach, and a woman next to her put her hand on Dana’s arm. Dana smiled back at her, reassuring her it was okay, and when she turned to face Stella again she felt Stella’s ice blue eyes like fire in her soul.

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"_

_She said, "If you dare, come a little closer"_

_Round, and around and around and around we go. _

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

‘I know,’ she mouthed at Stella, whose eyes told her everything she needed to know. She didn’t look away again, but kept her eyes piercing straight into Stella’s, feeding her all the love and support she had to give because her heart was fuller than it had ever been before. She felt proud and so, so loved and she never wanted the feeling to go away.

_Oh, the reason I hold on_

_'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

Finally Stella couldn’t hold it together anymore as she allowed her mask to crack and release the tears that had been building up on the fragile equilibrium of her lower lash line. She reached out a hand to Dana and curled her fingers back into her palm one by one before tucking her clenched fist in her pant pocket. Dana nodded at her and sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer display of affection and truth. This wasn’t just for Mike and Thomas. It was for her. Stella gathered herself, let the piano play an extra riff and continued to sing.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay._

Stella’s brow furrowed as she released a shuddering breath and finished the song softly, a faint smile crossing her lips as her eyes wandered from Dana’s to Mike and Thomas.

The piano continued for a few more moments, slowly rounding out the song, and Stella smiled thankfully at the pianist. ‘Thank you,’ she said to him and then to the crowd, where people had started to clap enthusiastically. ‘Thank you.’ She bowed lightly. ‘Mike, Thomas… I’m so happy and excited for your journey and I hope I can continue to be a part of yours as you are of mine.’ She handed the microphone to Thomas and Mike pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek as he was visibly sobbing. A few more thank you’s were exchanged and the pianist started a new tune, giving the grooms some privacy as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves and some people headed off into the bar.

Scully found her way towards the grooms where Stella was still tightly in Mike’s arms. Mike released her and turned towards Thomas to kiss him. Scully touched her hand to the flat of Stella’s lower back, making her turn around as she knew who was behind her. Dana’s hand slid easily across the soft fabric of Stella’s blazer and she was met with two unsure, but clear deep blue eyes as Stella focused on her. Silence embraced them as in one second Dana’s gaze showed Stella everything she could ever need to know. ‘Hi,’ Stella said softly, her voice sweet and slightly giddy. ‘I didn’t know you could sing,’ Dana replied with a thin voice as she found Stella’s hand and put her knuckles up to her lips. She kissed the soft skin she found there before releasing her hands and cradling her face between her fingers. Stella leaned in, not knowing what to say and instead craving Dana’s presence closer than humanly possible in the vulnerability she suddenly felt. Dana kissed her softly, catching and sucking Stella’s bottom lip between hers before kissing her cheek, below her ear and finally her neck as she pulled Stella in for the tightest hug they’d ever shared. ‘Dana,’ Stella breathed as she returned the hug, holding her warmth as close as she could as she felt Scully tremble slightly in her arms. ‘It’s okay,’ she whispered. ‘It’s just a song. We adapted it slightly and all we had was a piano and…’

Scully sniffed and pulled back to cut her off. ‘It’s not just a song, Stel. It was beautiful. What a wonderful gift.’ Stella shrugged. ‘Told you I had a surprise.’ Dana shook her head in disbelief and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she separated herself from Stella. ‘Come on, I’ll get you a drink.’ She pulled Stella towards the bar where they found a seat and Dana got them both red wine. ‘Will you sing to me some day?’ she asked quietly. ‘I just did,’ Stella smiled at her, gratefully taking the wine glass Dana offered her. Dana smirked. ‘Yeah, but I mean… In private?’ Stella sighed as she feigned annoyance. ‘I know a whole array of other things I want to do to you when we’re in private.’ Scully pouted at her, the light in her eyes betraying her as she couldn’t hold back her smile. ‘All right,’ Stella conceded quickly. ‘I’ll sing you a lullaby some time.’ Scully raised her chin in victory. ‘Can’t wait.’ Her eyes wandered down Stella’s cleavage to the edge of the blazer, where a tiny rim of cream colored lace peeked from between her breasts. Scully looked around the crowd to see if anyone was paying them any attention before carefully running the tip of her finger down Stella’s chest to the button holding her jacket together. ‘Risky,’ she commented as she bit her lip. ‘Hmm,’ Stella hummed, licking her lips as she kept her eyes on Dana’s face. ‘Let’s enjoy ourselves at the party and if you behave here I’ll let you take it off later.’ Dana shrugged and withdrew her finger. ‘If I behave, huh. Okay.’ She folded her arms in front of her on the bar and raised her eyebrow at the way Stella’s shoulders fell slightly. ‘Your rules,’ she shrugged. Stella gazed squarely at her for a second before taking a healthy sip of wine.

Song after song played and happiness filled their brains to the brim as they danced together. Finally the music slowed down and Stella held out her hand to pull Dana close, feeling the warmth of her body radiate through her dress as the glow on Dana’s cheeks betrayed her slight intoxication. ‘Can you still slow dance?’ Stella teased her. ‘Or does Dana Scully not slow dance?’ Scully straightened her spine as her hand crept around Stella’s waist to pull her close. ‘She slow dances,’ Dana confirmed. ‘Just not usually at weddings.’ Stella smiled and wrapped her arms around Dana, holding her ear to ear as they swayed to the music. It felt intimate and vulnerable but not more so than anything else they’d done tonight, and somehow the longer they were together the less Stella cared about how vulnerable something felt as long as Dana was with her.

As they danced Stella felt Dana’s chin on her shoulder, a slight tremble finding its way from Dana’s body all the way to Stella’s heart. Stella didn’t have to look into Dana’s eyes to see the tears that were quietly running down Dana’s cheeks. Tears of happiness, of peace and some strange form of surrender that had captivated Stella as well – there was no enemy here. Only allies. Their friends were their allies, their surroundings sung to them and their love was the greatest ally of them all. Stella allowed it to fill her like it had filled Dana and even though it didn’t move her to tears, it moved her hands further around her lover’s waist and her soul closer and closer until it touched Dana’s with light and only light.

‘Don’t ruin the suit,’ Stella whispered to Dana, a hidden smile curving around her lips. ‘Don’t ruin. The. Suit?’ Scully repeated teasingly, feigning disbelief with a slightly hoarse voice. ‘If I’d have known the suit would come before me I wouldn’t have let you wear it.’

Stella pulled back a little to look at her squarely. ‘I know of nothing that comes before you, Dana,’ she said truthfully. ‘Nothing.’

* * *

Song: [Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-Tsk-cPXxI) by Cat Power, original by Rihanna


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation. Just a warning. This is pure, and I mean *pure* smut.  
Enjoy.

Not much later they said their goodbyes and left the party. They’d see everyone at brunch tomorrow before all the guests would leave for home and Stella knew she’d get a few jokes from Mike thrown her way but she would gladly take them if it meant she could take Dana right now. Dana caught Stella’s hand as she said goodnight to Thomas and Stella followed her feverishly, trying to conceal the wine in her step but failing as her heels wobbled behind Dana’s slightly more coordinated step.

It didn’t take them long though to open and close the door to their house. Within seconds Stella had Dana in her arms, her face buried in the curve of Dana’s neck and her lips locked to the skin that had been begging her for attention all evening. ‘God, Stella, wait,’ Dana tried, but Stella ignored her and pushed her backwards into the room. She had no idea where she was headed, but she knew she had Dana with her who would show her the way.

Dana searched for something to hold on to, pulling Stella with her and ending up with her back against the kitchen counter. ‘Stel,’ she breathed, running her hands along Stella’s long spine and reveling in the soft warmth of Stella’s velvet body. Stella sought her mouth and kissed her deeply, feverishly almost, with an urgency that Scully recognized as something that couldn’t be put into words, but had to be shown. She clasped Stella’s clothes between her fingers, trying to hold her close and calm her down but Stella wouldn’t have it. Stella’s fingers quickly found the zipper of Dana’s dress and she tried to maneuver it down while entangling her tongue with Dana’s. Scully giggled and assisted her, but Stella grasped her wrists and redirected her hands to her body. ‘Touch me,’ she demanded, and Dana complied. 

Stella finally got a grip on Scully’s zipper and moved it down, sliding her palms onto Dana’s shoulders and under the fabric of the dress as soon as she could. ‘You’re so warm,’ Stella commented  as her hands slid across Dana’s slightly sweaty back , and Dana nodded because she felt like she was boiling from the inside.  Even though the air outside had been chilly as they walked back she’d been and still felt on fire, filled to the brim with lava about to explode. She kissed Stella’s lips once more before trying to  lick her way down to her cleavage, but Stella stopped her. ‘Please,’ Dana pleaded and when Stella shook her head  Dana  kissed her hard and pushed herself off of the edge of the counter. Turning them around with a force she didn’t know she had Dana trapped Stella to the kitchen top, pushing her thigh between Stella’s legs and pulling back to look at her. She shook the hair out of her face and looked at Stella, whose eyes burned with desire. ‘I said please.’ 

Stella grinned  as fire raged within her . ‘I did say you could do whatever you wanted if you behaved, didn’t I.’ Dana just smiled wickedly at her and traced her fingertips down the edge of Stella’s blazer again. ‘I think I deserve this.’ Stella licked her lips. ‘I think we both do.’  She carefully freed the flower that was still delicately placed in Scully’s hair and put it down behind her on the counter.  Scully felt desire and heat run through her body as she latched her mouth back onto Stella’s skin, where goosebumps had risen to the chilly night sky. As she ran her fingertips across Stella’s breasts she felt her nipples hard beneath the fabric, and Stella pushed against the lace and velvet covering her. Dana took Stella’s breasts in her hands, supporting them, weighing and studying them carefully before taking her nipples between her fingers and teasing Stella a little rougher. ‘Fuck,’ Stella moaned as she relaxed against the kitchen counter. Dana used the thin lace of Stella’s bra to lightly scrape across her skin, teasing her until both of them needed more. Scully sighed deeply and breathed in the skin of Stella’s collarbone before finally traveling the path she’d been wanting to travel for hours. Her tongue ,wet and thick against Stella’s skin, tasted the excitement and tension of the day. Stella’s hands pulled Dana’s dress forward to take it off of her upper body but Scully stopped her, wanting to focus on Stella instead. ‘Let me,’ she whispered between Stella’s breasts, and Stella looked down to where she knew she could never say no. 

T he wine in Stella’s body caused her to be slightly unsteady on her heels and she chuckled at herself as she almost tipped over, her body conducted by the current Dana was fueling inside of her, and Dana leaned back a little to give Stella room to kick off her heels. She opened the button and zipper on her pants as well, grabbing Dana’s hands to push them down as her own fingers finally clasped the front of Dana’s dress and slid it down with flat palms across her upper body. ‘Stella,’ Dana whined as the dress pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and flung it to the side, kneeling to pull the edges of Stella’s red pants over her ankles. Stella leaned down  to watch, wanting to direct Dana’s head back up to hers but Dana’s flat tongue on her shins stopped her. ‘Oh,’ she moaned as she stood back up, watching Dana  as she rubbed her hands along Stella’s leg muscles, massaging them, up, up to her thighs where she took a softer approach as her tongue kissed and worshiped Stella’s faint scars. Stella let her, too hot and clouded by the day’s events to care about the sting she felt in her heart.

Scully’s teeth finally found her panties, nipping on the edge and letting it snap lightly back into place, licking her tongue wetly across the edge back up to Stella’s hip. Her palms followed, lightly touching Stella’s inner thighs and tracing her fingers along the edges of her labia, making Stella moan and her body tingle with arousal. Stella felt her clit ache for Dana’s touch, she could almost feel her fingers and her tongue lave across but they weren’t there, they were still going, traveling up her clothed sides and along the center of her stomach to meet with the velvet covered heat of her torso again. Scully released the single button holding Stella’s blazer together and pushed the  f abric to the side, burying her face between Stella’s quivering abdominal muscles and the  warmth of her body heat caught in the fabric of her clothes. Stella wound her hands in Scully’s hair and  tried to pull her up, the shaking of her arms frustrating her as she failed to direct Dana’s tongue and was forced to give up and just feel her. 

Dana pushed her face between Stella’s breasts again, pushing her skin against Stella’s as her hands felt and kneaded Stella’s breasts softly at first, then a little rougher as the heat between them rose. Dana had her trapped against the counter again, but Stella still tried to push her hips into freedom as Dana increased her force. The skin of Dana’s thigh rubbed against her pubic bone and Stella moaned, raising her leg to curl it around Dana’s hip. She pulled her in close, needing to feel Dana’s skin against hers as her b ody sought every possible contact with its mate. 

As if something snapped, Dana became quiet. She stood up straight, her hand grabbing Stella’s leg and putting it back down as she stepped back a little. Stella’s hands dropped to her sides, holding onto the edge for balance. ‘Take it off,’ Dana asked as her eyes roamed Stella’s upper body. ‘Take it off for me.’ Stella frowned lightly at Dana’s sudden focus, reaching for one of her hands, craving the physical contact Scully had so suddenly broken. Stella whimpered, a sound Scully had rarely heard before, and she watched how Stella’s brow furrowed and she swallowed. ‘I want you to do it,’ Stella’s voice suddenly sounded clearly and confidently through the house. She pushed herself off of the counter and stepped into Dana, making her take a step backwards, suddenly challenging her with her chin high and a twist of her neck that made her curls bounce. Stella’s hands lightly and quickly skimmed Dana’s breasts and landed on her hips as her eyes challenged her. ‘Do it, Dana.’ 

T he air between them  stilled  for a moment before it buckled under the pressure of their attraction. The pure magnetism in their hearts set  Dana’s feet in motion , it pulled her hands to Stella’s cheeks and it clashed their hips together as Dana fiercely kissed Stella and pressed their bodies  into each other  as  closely  as they  c ould go. Her hands caressed Stella’s cheeks before swiftly moving back down to Stella’s clothed chest, raking her nails down the outside of her jacket across Stella’s nipples and back up again until Stella caught her wrists. ‘Take it off, Dana,’ she repeated urgently and Dana found her eyes. She hooked her hands under the collar and  skimmed her palms across Stella’s shoulders, feeling every bone and muscle under her warm skin tense and release to her touch. The blazer came willingly, knowing it wasn’t wanted or needed anymore, and Stella straightened her back and pushed her chest into Dana as the piece of clothing slowly made its way down her arms. Scully pulled Stella forward a little with her hand on the small of Stella’s back. She followed the fabric with her lips, pushing a wet kiss onto Stella’s fair skin, tracing her tongue along the curves of Stella’s arm down until she reached the inside of Stella’s elbow. She changed course to Stella’s breast, finally pushing the blazer down onto the floor before her fingers quickly unclasped Stella’s bralette and tore it off her body. Stella breathed heavily, her body shaking  and feeling incredibly light  with Scully’s intensity and buzzing with alcoholic euphoria. At least, that’s what she was telling herself for now.

‘Here?’ Scully asked, her lips back on Stella’s neck as her hands now freely touched Stella’s breasts. ‘Yes,’ Stella breathed, and Scully tapped behind her. ‘Get up here then,’ she commanded, and Stella twisted her hips to shuffle onto the counter. She hit her heel loudly against the cupboard as she struggled to get up and a cup fell into the sink next to them, and Scully chuckled into her skin. Stella’s fingers gripped onto Scully’s back, her fingertips pushing her close as she leaned down to find Dana’s lips again. ‘Fuck me on the kitchen counter,’ she requested hoarsely before capturing Scully’s lips in a searing kiss. Scully nodded into her and entangled her tongue with Stella’s as her fingers pinched Stella’s nipples. 

D ana’s fingers had Stella going crazy with desire as they finally left her breasts and traveled down to her panties again, lightly scratching across the soft lace until her hand was buried between Stella’s thighs and the counter.  She struggled a bit to find her way and Stella shuffled a little closer to the edge, angling her hips up towards Dana. They kissed feverishly, Scully moaning as Stella’s fingers raked across her breasts. Stella pulled back to look at Dana, really look at her for the first time since they’d entered their house, and a rush of wetness met Dana’s fingers as she saw the pale yellow patterns of Dana’s bra against her flushed skin dusted with freckles. ‘You look so damn good,’ Stella moaned, trailing her hand up to Scully’s neck before flatly moving her palm back down her sternum again. Dana smiled at her and watched the truth behind Stella’s eyes before letting her eyes wander down to where her fingers were touching Stella. She slid two fingers through Stella’s wetness, teasing her, allowing her to move against them in rhythm with their breaths. ‘Stop teasing me,’ Stella whimpered. ‘Please fuck me.’ Scully’s eyes shot op to Stella’s in a second, fire bursting from inside. ‘Ask me again,’ she groaned  confidently as she pushed one finger into Stella’s begging body. ‘Beg me.’ 

‘I don’t...’ Stella started, but Dana withdrew and licked her lips, testing her own resolve almost as much as Stella’s. ‘Okay, okay,’ Stella mumbled in defeat. ‘Please, I need you to fuck me. Dana, please make me come.’ She’d commanded man and women all her life. She’d told them to work slower, faster, harder, more, go deeper, but she rarely begged them for any of those things. But Dana was the one that would make her. And in doing it she found great freedom, great surrender, the commander for once being commanded and she found there was power in her plea as well as peace. ‘I know you can, I know you can,’ she repeated, burying her face in Dana’s hair, her voice breaking and unsteady and her hands asking Dana to please listen and obey because she was fast running out of control but maybe that was the point. 

‘Sorry,’ Scully whispered to her, barely audible as her fingers finally pushed on and Stella’s head fell back. ‘No, I need it,’ Stella said more forcefully than she thought herself capable of. ‘I need you.’ Scully kissed her chin, her neck, down to her chest again as an apology and also acceptance, utter acceptance and surrender to that thing that was uniquely them. Stella had pulled away before when Scully asked too much, but little by little they were learning to push boundaries and to cross lines together and ultimately trust that they were safe. 

‘God yes,’ Stella moaned loudly into the open air around them as Scully pushed and curled her fingers inside of her, the urgency of her hand in total opposition to the soft love her tongue was making to the skin of her chest. Dana licked and nipped, mapping the entire surface of Stella’s skin like she’d never seen it before, and Stella felt a trail of fire sizzle straight through her body to where Dana’s fingers were pushing on and on. Dana changed her angle slightly and Stella gripped the edge of the counter. ‘Fuck, your hand,’ she moaned, and Dana pushed her palm further into Stella’s pubic bone. Stella shifted underneath her, chasing the contact, and she fell down onto one elbow as the other roughly grabbed Dana’s hair. ‘You’re so good,’ Stella managed as she pulled Dana up to meet her again. Their lips crashed together, not really kissing, just together and Dana breathed deeply trying desperately to push Stella over the edge. ‘Please Stella,’ she moaned. Stella nodded into her, trying to control her breathing with the beating and roaring inside of her. ‘I’m going to come,’ she warned. ‘For me?’ Dana managed, pushing her fingers deeper and softly nibbling on Stella’s lip before Stella spoke again. ‘Of course for you,’ she admitted on a breath, and Scully felt her entire body tense up and release as a rush of heat flooded Stella’s brain and her body surrendered to orgasm. 

An inaudible string of syllables and half-words flooded from Stella’s mouth into Dana’s soul as she came, her body clutching Dana’s close, holding on to her as her legs cramped and her insides quivered. ‘God, you’re beautiful,’ Dana whimpered as she felt her own arousal grow steadily with the sight of Stella’s body in the throes of orgasm. Stella clutched her close and dug her nails in Dana’s back, intending to never let her go again. She dug her heels in the backs of Scully’s legs and threw her arms around her as soon as she could, clutching Dana’s entire body close to her as her orgasm subsided. Dana withdrew her hand carefully and dragged her fingers up Stella’s sides, leaving a wet trail on one side and making Stella shiver  before locking them tightly behind Stella’s back . 

‘Fuck that was hot,’ Stella giggled after a few moments. Her chest heaved as she pulled back to look at Scully, who was using Stella’s body to keep herself up on unsteady legs. Stella’s hands slid along Dana’s shoulders, feeling the scratch marks she must have left there, before coming down to Dana’s upper arms. ‘Dana, let me go,’ she whispered softly and Dana looked up at her. ‘Sorry if I scratched your back,’ Stella apologized before kissing Dana’s cheek. The only response she got was the corner of Dana’s quivering mouth turning up a little in a kind of smile, one that meant so much more than any words ever could. ‘Come on,’ Stella grasped Dana’s arms and disentangled herself before pushing herself off the edge of the counter. She readjusted her panties and grasped Dana’s hand, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of Dana’s hair behind her ear. Quietly, unsteadily, Stella guided Dana to the bedroom where she released her hand. Dana was still silent, her chest heaving and her knees trembling as she stood before Stella. ‘Lie down,’ Stella asked her softly.

She took her sweet time making love to Dana as Dana had made love to her. She kissed everything, everywhere, allowing her love to fill Dana’s heart until there was no more space left to fill and it overflowed, pouring out onto their bodies where it left trails of lava down Dana’s breasts, along the underside of her feet and all the way to the center of her body where everything met and intense fire collided with sparkling electricity. Stella’s fingers and mouth followed every path Dana’s body showed her, reading every clue and translating every tiny sound her body made to make her feel as much as she possibly could. Stella took her time, allowing Dana to slow down, to be loved, and Dana breathed and moaned through everything until her hands grabbed the sheets and her  sweaty  body pushed itself further and further into Stella’s circling fingers and she came. A sobbing wail finally giving way to the tears that had been building up for close to an hour, ever since Stella had started her slow and almost tantric loving of her body and soul. Stella stayed close to her, knowing Scully had probably never experienced this before, and she was beyond honored to be the one to be allowed to love her like this. She just held Dana in silence until finally Scully’s body quieted down, exhausted but full of love, and she turned her head to look at Stella. Stella smiled a shining smile at her. ‘ For you,’ she said, and kissed Scully’s cheek before pushing herself off the bed. ‘I’m going to use the bathroom, you decide if you want to sleep on your side of the bed or on the couch.’ Dana frowned and then blushed as she realized the wet spot she was going to leave behind. ‘Oh.’ Stella winked at her and managed to make it to the bathroom, unsteadily high on love and liquor. 

‘You’re not broken,’ Stella said softly. ‘What?’ Scully replied sleepily, her voice cracking and heavy.

They were on Stella’s side of the bed, Dana having grabbed a blanked off the couch after a quick shower and before spooning Stella in the warmth of their lovemaking. ‘Funny you’re the broken one but I’m the only one who needed saving,’ Stella quoted  the song  softly. ‘But you’re not the broken one.’ ‘Neither of us is,’ Scully smiled, pressing her lips  to Stella’s naked shoulder. She tasted a remainder of her own lipstick there and she smiled to herself. Stella sighed and turned onto her back to look at Dana. ‘It’s just lyrics, Stella,’ Scully tried to put her mind at ease. ‘And maybe we’re no such thing as broken. Just… shattered. In pieces.’ ‘Is there really a difference?’ Stella said, her eyes open and clear with something akin to doubt. ‘We’re like a mosaic,’ Scully mused. ‘Maybe we’re supposed to be like that.’ Stella breathed out a lazy smile and her look glistened with something beautiful. ‘Shattered, but complete.’ Scully pushed herself up onto her elbow and leaned in to kiss Stella softly. ‘And a work of art, just the way you are and are supposed to be.’ 

Stella returned the kiss before turning back onto her side again, pushing herself closer into Dana’s body and breathing out contently as Dana wrapped her arm more tightly around Stella’s stomach. Never had she thought she’d be little spoon to anyone’s perfectly shattered mosaic, but here she was. It was spiky and broken and sometimes it hurt but it always fit together, even the odd shaped pieces, and it was the odd shaped pieces that made it so special. As her eyelids grew heavy and her brain fell asleep her heart sparkled with something she’d never felt before, a feeling deeper and more complete than anything she’d allowed herself to feel. Surrender. To herself and to everything going inside of her heart – Because of Dana she knew it wasn’t something she had to fight, she knew it was okay and good and also finally the only thing she could, and should, ultimately, trust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologise for my inconsistency. I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block brought on by my need to please everybody with this story - I'm trying to get back to writing my story instead. It's a process. Please do let me know how you think I'm doing - I have no idea at this point.  
Enjoy.

Stella woke up in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness. Thoughts were racing through her head, useless thoughts, ones that unsettled her and ones she wished would stay away – but they didn’t, and here she was, next to Dana but alone with her own mind.

She left their bed to use the bathroom after what felt like an hour of continuous thoughts running through her mind. As she softly crossed the room and wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her she considered waking Dana – she called her sometimes, just to talk, and she didn’t look at the time then, so why would she now? However she didn’t even exactly know what it was that was bothering her, so waking Dana just to not be the only one awake seemed pointless, right?

Or was it?

Stella sighed as she switched on the bathroom light and looked into the bathroom mirror. Her hair was slightly mussed up, her remaining mascara smudged under her lower lash line. Dark circles were visible under her eyes but she looked happy. Underneath it all, despite it all she looked content and peaceful and it angered her. She had so much left to do, to say, so much to get through yet here she was, disgustingly happy, smiling at her reflection. As if this was normal. As if this wasn’t some kind of twisted dream she was in, one she’d been in for a while now and one that got closer and closer to its end every second she remained ignorant. She’d been getting closer and closer to telling Dana she was ready to move in with her, take that next step, dive into the ultimate unknown but somehow the more she thought of it the more she didn’t think it was real. They hadn’t talked about it. Dana hadn’t pushed or even mentioned it much. Had she forgotten? Was everything nothing more than an illusion, just a stupid thing her mind had conjured up in the name of love?

Dana would tell her to not think about the future like this. She’d tell her to take a deep breath and look at what was in front of them. The reality of things. Tangible, real, actual feelings and sounds and words that flowed through time and space and made up their current life. But Stella knew its fragility – spider web, mosaic, however you wanted to call it it was breakable, destructible, and even though she had been fighting and fighting against her natural instinct that told her to run she couldn’t shake the feeling that this, them, at a wedding, was probably the furthest she’d ever stepped out of her reality in her life.

She jumped as a hand touched her arm. ‘Jesus,’ she cursed. ‘Shh, just me,’ Dana whispered as she studied Stella carefully. ‘You okay?’ Stella shrugged. ‘Yes.’ Dana released her but continued to carefully read her expression. ‘You sure?’

Stella huffed in defeat and met Dana’s eyes. ‘It’s… nothing, Dana. I’ll be fine.’ Dana swallowed and smiled a weak smile. ‘Please talk to me. I know you too well, Stella.’ Stella walked past her back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as Dana got in next to her. Stella turned towards her, tucking one foot under her as Dana looked at her expectantly. ‘Dana…’ Stella sighed. ‘If you don’t want to talk that’s fine too,’ Scully said softly, but a hint of sadness lined her voice. ‘But I think I know what’s wrong. I feel it too.’ Stella bit her lip. ‘And what is that?’

‘Peace. Everything is too peaceful, too easy here. I’m with you, you’re with me, and it’s perfect… only it’s not, and it’s not supposed to be. What happens after? Life continues and we still have so much uncertainty, so much to talk about and to get through but here it all seems to fade away.’

Stella just gazed at her, an arch in her perfect brow and a mascara stained muscle under her eye trembling slightly under the weightless burden of Dana’s words. Dana remained quiet, letting her truth settle in until Stella released a deep breath. ‘Fuck that,’ she muttered. ‘We’ll talk about it later. Right now I just need you close.’ Dana blinked heavily, not really content that Stella was stalling their conversation, but she knew to give Stella space if Stella needed it. So she opened the blanket and watched wordlessly how Stella curled herself up into her side, her face right next to Dana’s, her hand finding Dana’s on her warm stomach. ‘Sleep, I’ll be fine,’ Stella whispered into Scully’s cheek. Scully turned her head to kiss Stella lightly. ‘Promise me we can talk about this tomorrow.’ Stella nodded lightly. ‘I promise.’

Three hours later she woke to Dana’s lips on her shoulder. ‘Morning,’ Dana said, her voice heavy with sleep still. ‘What time is it?’ Stella groaned, her head throbbing with a dull unavoidable headache. ‘Seven thirty,’ Dana replied. ‘You know we don’t have to be anywhere before brunch, right?’ Stella sighed. ‘I do, but I thought we could talk,’ Scully said slowly, her lips still close to Stella’s skin. ‘If that’s okay with you.’ Stella directed her eyes up at the ceiling, gathering her courage and willing her brain to wake up. ‘Okay. But I don’t want to do it here.’ Scully nodded lightly, pushing herself up to leave the warmth of her bed. ‘Let’s go for a walk.’ She got up and looked through her clothes, finding a long cotton dress and a cardigan and heading into the bathroom. ‘I’ll only be a few minutes.’

Stella used the few minutes Dana knowingly gave her to gather her thoughts. She needed the outdoors, the space, the lack of confinement and the structure of movement and she loved that Dana understood that, but it also annoyed her. Why couldn’t she be here, with Dana, in the safety and warmth of their relationship? She sighed deeply at her own behavior, cursing it, wishing she hadn’t gone to this wedding at all before stopping herself. No. This was a good thing. She just needed to get through the rough bits.

Dana came back into the room to find Stella waiting, a small stack of clothes that looked too fancy for a morning stroll tucked safely in the space between her arm and her side. She walked up to her, a small smile gracing her beautiful face that spoke of peace and serenity. The soft lines on her skin formed a quiet expression, lined with bright expectation and something deeper. Stella studied it in the time she was given and didn’t move as Dana approached her, stepping into her personal space and touching her hands to Stella’s arm. Stella lifted her chin and the corner of her mouth curved up to accept Dana’s quiet offer. ‘We’ll talk,’ Stella confirmed quietly, and Dana nodded lightly as she turned her head to kiss her. Dana’s lips were soft and warm and Stella captured them with confidence, pushing herself closer to Dana as their kiss deepened. Scully smiled into their kiss before pulling away. ‘Good morning,’ she whispered as she walked past Stella into the kitchen. Stella turned to watch her for a few seconds before shaking her head to herself and leaving to get ready. Why was she fighting everything this woman was ready to offer her?

The bathroom mirror mocked her again as she wiped away the remains of last night’s make-up, cleaning the slate for a new day that would bring new memories and new emotions. Stella knew she had to tell Scully what was on her mind – Scully deserved it, and so did she. Splashing some cold water in her face she sighed deeply.

A few minutes later Scully looked up from her glass of water as she heard Stella come back into the room, dressed in sleek black pants and a t-shirt. Her black bra was slightly visible through the thin cream fabric of her shirt and the lines of her body looked lean and beautiful. Scully smiled sweetly and offered Stella a glass. ‘Thanks,’ Stella accepted it as she regarded Scully over the edge of the cup. Scully exhaled and lightly shook her head. Stella ignored her, sipping the contents of the cup before placing it back next to where Scully was leaning against the counter. ‘Join me for that walk?’ Stella gathered their keys and found her trainers. ‘Yep,’ Scully confirmed before finishing her water and following Stella outside.

They found a field with a path leading down next to it, illuminated by the warm morning sun. Scully carefully watched Stella as she extended her hand and let it glide across the tops of the golden strands that blew softly in the wind – a scene from a movie, the movie of their life intertwined with reality and Scully felt her heart swell, but she also felt a shiver run through her bones – they needed to talk. She was surprised when Stella turned around and looked squarely at her, her hand still extended but no longer touching anything. Scully increased her speed and caught up the single step she had been behind Stella, grasping her hand firmly. ‘I want to tell you something,’ Stella said with a clarity that made Dana’s heart jump. ‘Okay,’ Dana replied.

Stella redirected her gaze back to the path in front of them. She sighed deeply and swallowed. ‘This… is all a little too perfect,’ she started. ‘Yesterday was one of the best days of my life, if not the best. I never thought I’d say that of a day like that. And it’s because of you.’ Scully squeezed Stella’s hand a little tighter. ‘Don’t thank me.’ Stella smiled. ‘I wasn’t going to. I just need you to know that it’s been wonderful. It’s all been wonderful.’

‘And that’s the problem, isn’t it,’ Scully sighed. ‘You don’t trust wonderful.’ Stella bit her lip. ‘I want to. But I don’t. Perfection scares me. It’s not real.’ ‘This is real,’ Scully said softly, holding their clasped hands up before them. ‘This…’ She gestured around them with her free hand, ‘this is real. We have a place in this reality now.’ Stella looked around her, taking in the gentle breeze blowing through their hair and the rays of sun hitting them and warming their faces. ‘It feels real. And I want it to be real,’ she said. ‘But realities change. This… This can change. Any moment now something can happen and we’ll be reminded of everything that has ever stood between us.’

‘Nothing but ourselves has ever stood between us, Stella,’ Scully said gently after a few long seconds of silence. ‘We can’t control the future but we can control what we do with it.’ Stella continued her rhythmic stride down the path, subconsciously increasing her pace as Scully followed. Scully pulled lightly on her hand. ‘Stel, slow down.’

Stella stopped and turned towards her. Her eyes sparkled with something Dana didn’t recognize – not fear, not sadness, but something suspended in between by the threads woven by Stella’s past and her future. She released Dana’s hand and instantly missed her so she raised her hands again to reach for Dana’s fingers, grasping all of them firmly between hers as she looked at her toes on the pebbled floor. ‘I… I want to move in together,’ she said softly.

‘What?’ Scully asked softly. ‘How…’ ‘I don’t know why or how,’ Stella answered, her voice finding its strength again. ‘I want to move in together.’ Scully released a deep breath, blowing it out from her pursed lips as her eyes searched Stella’s face for any sign of hesitance. Finding none she focused on Stella’s eyes, deep like the sky, endless and hopeful and no trace of her earlier reservations. ‘But… I thought you were having doubts,’ Scully said softly. ‘I thought… I thought you might want to break up with me.’ ‘What?’ Stella’s mouth fell open. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. I love you, Dana, how could you think that?’ Scully shrugged. ‘You seemed to be moving away. I don’t know what was haunting you but I was afraid it might have pushed you too far.’ Stella shook her head and held on tightly to Dana’s hands. ‘Of course not. Yes, I was upset, and a little angry. But never at you. Only ever at myself, dear. We never talked about this. I don’t even know if you still want this and the fact that that scares me is what I wish I could change, but I can’t. So here I am, telling you that I’m going soft and I’m ready to move in with you if that’s still something you’d want.’ Her heart raced, her brain desperately trying to disassociate while also trying to catalogue and read every minor tremble of Dana’s muscles. Dana’s chin tensed. Her nose scrunched lightly and her eyebrows moved and next thing Stella noticed tears quietly but freely running down Dana’s face. Wholly unprepared she felt her heart crumble, shatter to sand at the sight of Dana’s ability to feel. ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered to the redhead that was squeezing her fingers. Dana shook her head. ‘I don’t even know what you’re saying right now,’ she uttered. ‘Yes, of course I still want to live with you. I need you.’ Stella sighed and pulled her close, one hand coming to the back of Dana’s head to cradle her to her beating body. ‘And I need you,’ she admitted, and as she said it she felt a weight find its wings and fly away.

The technicalities and difficulties seemed unimportant, just like everything else around them they floated away on the gentle weaving of the golden bearded barley around them. Any objections or reservations Stella might have had in the past were chased along by the bounce in Scully’s step. Stella observed her as they continued to walk, words again something obsolete, but this time their silence wasn’t one that needed to end soon. There were no demons waiting. Only angels. 

They walked for almost an hour before they found themselves back in their little house. Scully tried to tempt Stella into getting back under the covers for a nap before they’d have to get up, but she found herself wrapped in Stella’s arms and pressed against the wall of their bedroom while Stella licked her way down Dana’s neck where her pulse beat loudly. They were rudely interrupted by the alarm on Dana’s phone and Stella sighed in frustration. ‘We can be late,’ she groaned as she continued her path down Dana’s neck. ‘We can’t,’ Scully breathed, ‘Come on, Stel, I’m not explaining it if we’re late.’ Stella lightly bit the skin she found under her lips. ‘All right,’ she conceded and tore herself away from Dana’s body, looking her up and down before running her hand through her hair. ‘Join me in the shower?’ Scully chuckled. ‘No,’ she laughed, shaking her head. ‘Go on, I’ll make coffee.’

Fifteen minutes later a freshly showered Stella walked into the kitchen where Dana had just finished making coffee. Stella was half-dressed and Dana chuckled at the sight before her, Stella Gibson with two hands behind her back desperately trying to look put-together as she was trying to zip up her dress from behind. Scully leaned back against the counter and watched from a distance until Stella sighed in frustration and finally met her eyes. Scully squinted at Stella. ‘So… We’re moving in together.’ It wasn’t a question, just a statement, something that eventually needed to be said out loud for it to really stick to this reality. Stella pursed her lips and shrugged, a warm smile playing behind her eyes. ‘Told you it might take some time.’

‘You know… Sometimes you remind me of a toaster I used to have,’ Dana grinned at Stella, who was back at attempting to conquer her zipper. Stella raised an eyebrow at her as she gave up and offered Dana her back. ‘Please zip me up, and do explain,’ she stated. Dana found the zipper of Stella’s dress with soft fingers, touching the texture of Stella’s back while she still could. ‘It takes time to warm you up,’ Scully rationalized. ‘You know, you need to glow for a while. Let things simmer.’ She slowly inched the zipper upwards, taking her time and churning on the comparison that had formed in her head. ‘You need to warm to an idea. And then suddenly you’re ready, and sometimes I forgot that you were even thinking about something. Or I thought you weren’t thinking about it at all, but then you’re perfect and ready and you jump out and…’ Stella cut her off as the zipper reached the top, turned around and gently took Scully’s face between her hands. ‘I don’t even own a toaster,’ she whispered before kissing her deeply. Scully kissed her back, capturing her lips that were, yes, glowing, and her eyes fell shut in utter warmth and happiness. ‘My toaster,’ she murmured between kisses, and giddiness overwhelmed her in its sweet innocence as Stella bit her lip and playfully slapped her backside.

They were only a few minutes late for brunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Two long tables made up their setting for brunch. The weather was beautifully accommodating and everyone seemed happy to sit outside, and they found a nice spot near the end of the table close to where the fresh fruit was.

Stella took her time during brunch to focus on the great things in her life. The taste of fresh bread, the sweet fruits, the cool air going in and out of her lungs, they all seemed that much more tangible and bright today. She felt Dana’s eyes on her from time to time she tried to revel in the attention she got, from her lover and from the people around her – everyone complimented her on her singing, and everyone seemed to want to say something to Dana. It was fun, for a long while, but after an hour of chatting after everyone had eaten Stella was ready to leave. She leaned in towards Dana, who had been talking to one of Stella’s coworkers. ‘I’m going to say a few goodbyes.’

Dana nodded and caught her hand before Stella could leave. ‘Find me when you’re ready.’ Stella nodded and kissed her quickly on the lips before standing and neatly putting her chair back under the table. Dana watched her with a faint smile across her face, hoping Stella would be gone for at least a few minutes – there was something she had in mind, but she needed to ask Mike if it was possible first. So as soon as Stella was out of view, having gone into the barn to find someone she wanted to talk to, Scully excused herself and moved a few seats towards the grooms. ‘Can I ask you something?’ she said to Mike, who’d been working on his third croissant. He nodded and gestured towards Thomas. ‘Sure honey, what can I do for you? Everything all right?’ Scully nodded. ‘Everything’s been perfect. You had a beautiful wedding, I hope it was everything you wanted and more. Mike gestured around him. ‘Look at this. What more could I possibly ask for?’ Scully pursed her lips, knowing he was right. It was pretty damn near perfect. ‘Anyway, what did you need me for?’ Mike finished his croissant and stirred his flat white. ‘Well…’ Dana leaned in.

Stella said her goodbyes to a few people, chatted with a few more and finally gave up on pretending to be a social being. There was just no way she was going to talk to everyone here. There was no need. So she looked around, trying to locate Dana, and soon spotted her at the far end of the table, seemingly engrossed in a conversation with her best friend. Oh no, she thought, if any one of them individually was a force to be reckoned with, what could all three of them together be up to? She stuck her hands in her dress pockets and advanced slowly, trying to casually eavesdrop on the conversation while slowly strutting towards them. Mike spotted her and waved. ‘Stel!’ 

‘Your smoke show here just had a crazy idea,’ Thomas pointed to Dana. Stella let her eyes roam all over Dana’s body and face, which she could not read, before raising her chin at Mike. ‘And what would that be?’

‘Secret,’ Dana cut in, throwing Mike and Thomas a look before standing up and putting her hand on Stella’s upper arm. ‘Come on, let’s say goodbye to everyone else. Smoke show.’ Dana huffed. ‘I’m not a smoke show. No one’s ever called me that,’ she scolded Thomas. He grinned. ‘Let’s go, baby,’ Stella said and Mike’s jaw dropped. ‘Baby me again and you’ll be sleeping alone tonight,’ Scully said seriously, but a glint of something naughty crossed her eyes. Stella leaned in close. ‘Hmm, yes sir,’ she whispered in Scully’s ear, too soft for anyone else but the four of them to hear, but clear enough for Scully to get her full meaning. Scully groaned. Mike took Thomas’s hand and redirected his attention. ‘Let’s send the detectives on their way,’ he joked, and Dana rolled her eyes at him. ‘We’ll come find you before we leave,’ Mike told Stella. ‘Smoke show,’ Thomas whispered to Dana and winked at her before she was out of earshot.

‘He’s right,’ Stella said as they were walking along the table to head into the barn, ‘You look very good.’ Dana huffed ironically. ‘It’s a wedding, Stella. Everyone looks good.’ ‘They all fade in comparison to you,’ Stella shrugged, ‘And they know it. Now what was that all about?’ ‘Secret,’ Dana repeated, deciding to ignore Stella’s compliment. ‘You’ll find out soon enough, don’t worry.’ Stella sighed in defeat, as she knew better than to argue with Dana’s secrets. They were set to leave tomorrow, having asked for one more night at the magical location before having to head back to reality.

Dana followed Stella back to their house as the weight of time inexplicably started to weigh down on them again. ‘We probably need to talk about what happens next,’ Dana offered carefully, ‘And we need to pack.’ Stella glanced over at her. ‘You need to pack. I only need a few minutes.’ Scully chuckled, knowing Stella was right. It was one of the things she loved about traveling together – She was the messy one. She’d never been the messy one before, but with Stella, things were different. Upside down. Right side up. She was allowed to be disorganized, to be chaotic, because she knew Stella found it low key endearing as well as the fact that she got great pleasure from watching Dana pack her suitcase every time they were away together. ‘You can watch,’ Dana quipped, then giggled out loud as Stella considerably increased her pace.

An hour later Stella was sat cross-legged on their bed as Scully padded around barefoot collecting all of her belongings from various places around the house. Stella had been the one to fully unpack, but she’d also been incredibly effective in keeping everything organized – something Dana wished she’d done now, because packing was keeping her away from Stella’s inviting eyes. She’d put her pajamas back on, the soft silly ones that made it almost impossible for Dana to leave her be, and the grin that was plastered on Stella’s face let on that she was fully aware of her magnetism. Scully held out, though, and soon everything was as good as packed. ‘What are you laughing at,’ Scully commented with a smirk as she watched Stella from the corner of her eye. Stella leaned back on her hands, breathing in deeply as she stretched her back a little. ‘Nothing,’ she said softly as she kept her eyes glued to Dana’s figure. Dana turned around, throwing her make-up bag into her suitcase before putting her hands on her hips. ‘Really.’

Stella pursed her lips and let her head fall to one side. ‘You look good when you’re disorganized.’ Scully huffed and crawled up onto the bed on her knees, approaching Stella with clear intent. She opened a few buttons on her dress and pulled it up, Stella reached out to help her pull it over her head and soon it hit the floor in a soft whisper. ‘Come here,’ Stella asked, and Scully advanced to pull Stella underneath her. She’d wanted to cuddle up with her girlfriend this morning, but there hadn’t been time, and she missed the closeness of Stella’s body even though they’d been together just last night. Stella folded herself flat onto the bed, on top of the covers, and allowed Scully to straddle her hips. Scully looked down at her and smiled sweetly before kissing her, letting her hair fall into Stella’s. Her hands framed Stella’s face, brushing away a few stray locks of hair with her thumbs. Stella’s eyes fell shut and Dana deepened the kiss, taking control over Stella who gladly handed it to her. Stella’s hands came to Dana’s hips, caressing up along her soft skin to her bra. Dana hummed and broke the kiss to breathe deeply as Stella softly squeezed Dana’s full breast in her hand. ‘Stella,’ she moaned, and looked back down at her. She shifted a little to kiss Stella’s neck, letting Stella’s hand fall to her side as the other wound itself in Dana’s hair. Stella’s strappy pajama top had been trapped between them and revealed a luscious amount of Stella’s cleavage, something Scully couldn’t let go unnoticed. She ran her tongue softly but sensually down Stella’s chest to the tiny rim of lace that was her bralette.

They stayed quiet, somehow more comfortable in silence than in words today and Scully knew Stella often operated like this, communicating with her body and her soul and Dana heard everything she was asking. Stella threw her head back as Scully softly bit her nipple through the fabric covering it and Stella moaned quietly. Scully shuffled forward a little to straddle Stella’s midsection and she pushed the light pink pajama top over Stella’s head. She smiled down at Stella, who just looked at her with an intensity that made Scully blush. The halo of blonde locks that surrounded Stella’s face was a golden contradiction to the look on her face, chaos and calm, the storm as quiet as her deep blue eyes. Stella struggled to sit up on her elbows but Dana stopped her before she could. ‘Sshh,’ she put one hand on Stella’s shoulders to keep her down, ‘This is for you.’ Stella opened her mouth to comment but remained quiet as Dana maneuvered her hand into Stella’s shorts. Scully felt Stella shift her legs a little, creating space, and she felt powerful and sexy on top of her girlfriend like this. Scully cupped Stella and reveled at the warmth she encountered, sliding her fingers through her wetness as easily as her other hand clasped their fingers together. Stella laid back and tried to relax and enjoy what Dana was giving her. It wasn’t hard to get lost in Scully’s touch, and soon she felt her eyes drift shut with the weight of her arousal.

Scully leaned back as she curled her fingers inside of Stella. Stella breathed deeply, pushing her chest up as she directed Dana’s other hand to her breast. Scully smiled and quickly pulled Stella’s bralette down, slightly rougher than Stella had expected, and Stella moaned at the desire running through her. ‘You’re so sexy when you do that,’ Scully whispered, and Stella opened her eyes to see the truth in Dana’s gaze. She licked her lips and watched as long as she could how Dana’s mouth opened slightly in concentration as she started a rhythm with her fingers and thumb. ‘Fuck,’ Stella whimpered, and it was the first thing she’d said since Scully had gotten on top of her.

Stella loved those rare moments when Dana took control. She knew Dana’s confidence often wavered when she did, but it was the sexiest and most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen, the fight between love and confidence behind Dana’s eyes until Dana herself decided to let both win. Stella was the real winner, every time, as it caused Dana’s fingers to move with that much more grace and her smile to get that little quirk to it, that tiny curve in the corner that told Stella that she was completely at Dana’s mercy. She was doing it more and more, taking control of their lovemaking, and Stella adored it as much as it scared her to let go – only you, Dana, she thought.

Scully missed feeling Stella’s body underneath her so she shifted again, kissing her way down Stella’s half clothed chest and down to her pajama bottoms. She swiftly pulled them down and off Stella’s slender legs, and she shot Stella a look as she softly pushed on the insides of Stella’s thighs. Stella let her legs fall open for her, revealing herself in the most intimate way possible, and Scully watched in awe as Stella pushed herself back up. Scully allowed it now, and she took Stella’s hand as soon as it reached for her. She gently kissed Stella’s scars, shivering at the thought of Stella seeing no other release than physical pain, and she thanked whoever had brought Stella to New York that day for doing so. Stella felt Dana’s concern and love and she squeezed Dana’s fingers, gently asking her to move on before the weight became too much. Scully listened, kissed her other thigh and slowly moved on to Stella’s warm, wet lips. As she ran her tongue softly and hotly across Stella’s center she heard Stella’s hum and felt it reverberate throughout Stella’s body. It wouldn’t take long, she knew, and with renewed intent she tasted her girlfriend and licked and sucked until Stella’s entire body shook and her muscles clenched around Scully’s fingers and tongue.

Still, they were quiet.

Stella pulled Dana up, reaching for her face as soon as she could hold it in her hands, and she pulled her down flush on top of her as she kissed her wildly. Stella locked her legs around Dana, unable and unwilling to let her go just yet, and Scully let her body melt into Stella’s just like she’d fantasized about doing this morning. ‘I still have a surprise for you,’ she reminded Stella softly, her lips close to Stella’s neck. ‘Hhmm,’ Stella hummed quietly, ‘It can wait.’ Scully kissed her neck and shifted so she could cup Stella’s naked breast. ‘Hmm, it can, but not for long,’ she said. ‘How long?’ Stella asked as she opened her eyes to look down at Scully. Her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks and Scully’s heart melted a little at the sight of Stella’s slightly smudged make-up and her disarmingly messy hair. A smile curled itself around Stella’s lips and Scully raised an eyebrow. ‘How long do you need?’

Stella bit her lip before pushing herself to the side in a sheer show of strength. She straddled Dana, pulled her top over her head to prove her point and dismounted gracefully, stepping off the bed and holding her hand out to her girlfriend. ‘However long you want,’ she said, and Dana took her hand with a smile. Stella took her to the bathroom, turned on the shower and slowly undressed Dana with quiet precision. Scully pulled her in for a kiss that sent shivers through Stella’s spine, and Stella broke the kiss to study Scully for a moment. Scully smiled uncertainly. ‘What?’ she asked. Stella shook her head lightly. ‘Just checking to see if you were real,’ Stella’s voice purred and Scully’s face broke into a heartwarming smile. ‘I am,’ she confirmed, and she took Stella’s hand to lay it over her wildly beating heart. ‘All of this is real.’ Stella shook her head in disbelief before reaching for a hair tie, twirling her hair up in a messy bun that was way too loose and stepping under the water. Dana tied her hair up in a fiery ponytail and followed her love, knowing Stella was about to unravel more than her hairdo against the shower wall. She wasn’t surprised when Stella pulled her close and pushed her back against the ice cold tiles, but she hissed anyway – Stella’s heat did little to stop the chills from running all along Dana’s body and Stella knew it, used it to her advantage like she’d learned to use so many elements in her dance of love.

Scully let her do whatever she wanted and for however long she wanted, because no amount of time that she spent with Stella’s hands on her body would ever be enough. Yes, technically Mike would be meeting her somewhere in an hour, but Scully had a feeling he wouldn’t mind them to be a little late or even expect them to be on time. ‘How long, Dana?’ Stella asked again just as Scully’s mind had decided to disregard time altogether. ‘I don’t fucking care,’ Scully moaned as she pulled Stella in for a kiss, feeling the hot water cascade down between them.

Stella encircled Dana’s waist and turned her around, steadying her before pushing Dana’s chest into the wall with her entire body. Scully felt Stella’s nipples cold on the skin of her back, she felt her arms around her and finally Stella’s lips against the shell of her ear. ‘How long?’ Stella repeated. Dana sighed in frustration, her mind wouldn’t work and she didn’t know how long, nor did she give a fuck at this point. ‘As long as you want,’ she conceded, and Stella smiled against her ear as she heard her earlier statement repeated back at her. ‘Good,’ she hummed, and Dana moaned. Stella dominating her was always her complete and utter undoing, and she felt moisture pool between her legs as Stella trapped her firmly between the hard tiles and her soft body. Dana’s hands lay flat on the wall and Stella covered one of them, pulling it up to her lips for a kiss before placing it back on the wall and keeping it there. Scully felt Stella’s lips everywhere on her shoulders, neck and back and she knew Stella must be kissing her freckles, something they loved doing to each other, and Scully closed her eyes in total surrender.

Stella’s fingers slid along Dana’s curves, mapping them, feeling Dana’s muscles respond to every touch as Dana started to squirm underneath her. She lightly traced her fingers along the skin of Dana’s side, a particularly ticklish spot, and she reveled in the forced exhale that tore itself from Dana’s lungs. ‘I want forever,’ Stella whispered into the crook of Dana’s neck, because she felt safe enough here and now to reveal her innermost secrets. She wasn’t sure if Dana heard her over the noise of the water, she really couldn’t be sure, but having said it she felt stronger to repeat it to her later.

Scully heard her, of course, and she leaned her head back to seek more contact with Stella’s body even though she was as flush against her as she could go. Stella’s fingers traced the curve of her ass, softly first, then a bit firmer and Scully felt her desire spark. ‘Stella,’ she moaned, and Stella smiled wickedly against the skin of her neck. Only you, she thought, as she slapped Dana’s ass cheek softly but fully. Scully moaned and pushed herself back into Stella’s hand, and Stella watched how an imprint of her hand formed almost immediately on Scully’s pale skin. ‘More?’ Stella asked and Dana just moaned again, her hand clasping Stella’s fingers firmly. Stella dipped her fingers down to feel Dana’s abundant wetness. ‘Oh, you like that, don’t you?’ she purred in Scully’s ear before slapping her again, a bit harder this time. ‘Fuck,’ Scully cursed and Stella dipped her fingers down again, spreading Dana’s wetness and testing her with two fingers. Scully turned her head to the side and licked her lips, drawing Stella’s attention and feeling her lips on hers as soon as Stella managed the angle. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Stella whispered in her ear. Scully leaned her chin down and Stella watched as that small frown appeared between Dana’s brows, the one that either indicated an abundance of sorrow or an overwhelming amount of love, and Stella hoped it was the latter as she felt the same depth of emotion come from deep within her soul.

She teased Dana with her fingers, brought her calmly and quietly to the brink of orgasm before bringing her lips back up to Dana’s ear. ‘I love you,’ she whispered, and Dana moaned deeply as Stella’s words finally pushed her that one bit further. Stella’s fingers never wavered and their rhythm had kept her teetering on the brink of an abyss so deep she feared falling, afraid to drown, but as Stella whispered to her and her thumb brushed her clit one last time Scully knew there was no safer place to fall than in Stella’s arms.

‘So… Tell me why we’re bringing all these supplies again,’ Stella asked, looking quite confused with the amount of bags Dana seemed to have prepared in a seemingly short time.

She’d exited the shower after Stella had brought her down and she’d quickly washed. Stella had remained in the shower a little longer, washing her hair now that it had gotten wet, and she’d heard Dana move around but she hadn’t expected a total of four full shopping bags to be waiting for her. ‘Two bags each, we’ll be fine,’ Dana rationalized. ‘Trust me.’

‘I trust you,’ Stella agreed, but instead of her dress of choice she pulled on jeans and a jumper. ‘That’s my jumper,’ Scully noted, and Stella nodded. ‘It’s my jumper now.’ Scully smiled at her and handed her two bags. ‘Follow me.’ Stella looked around. ‘What about our belongings?’ Scully shrugged. ‘We don’t need them. And if we do we can come back.’ Stella had no inkling as to what they were going to do, what Dana’s plan was, but she saw pillows and a blanket and something told her Scully had found another place for them to stay. ‘I don’t like surprises,’ Stella groaned as she followed Dana out of the house, ‘And I don’t like that you gave me the heaviest bags.’

They made it to their appointment right on time. It was only a short walk, but in opposite direction to all their other activities – on the other side of the entrance to the property there was another house, a farm, and Dana lead Stella to the back where Stella’s eyebrows shot up as she saw Mike and Thomas. ‘What are you doing here?’ she questioned. ‘What are you up to?’ Mike grinned. ‘Dana here is a true detective. She spotted this and asked if you could stay here tonight.’ Stella looked at Dana, who looked way too smug. ‘And what is ‘here’, exactly?’ she inquired. ‘Come on,’ Scully said as she took off to turn the corner of the barn. Stella followed her as she shot her friends a look. ‘I swear to god,’ she groaned, ‘if there is a tent around the corner I’ll kill you in your sleep.’

As she followed the skip in Dana’s step her mood improved slightly and she was unable to keep up her façade – of course she was curious, and even though she wanted to spend the rest of the day and night next to Dana in their bed she wouldn’t mind spending it in a different place as long as it made Dana as happy as she seemed at this moment. ‘Look, Stel,’ Dana said as she reached back to grasp Stella’s hand. Stella put down one of her bags and took it as she looked to where Dana pointed.

In front of them was a big willow tree, beautifully and lusciously green for the most part, but one part held something that Stella could only partially make out. ‘Is that…’

‘A treehouse,’ Scully announced. ‘One that’s actually made for people to sit in.’

Stella frowned as a warm wave of happiness and youth ran through her heart. ‘A treehouse,’ she repeated. ‘How the hell did you find that?’ Scully shrugged. ‘Google maps.’ ‘Huh,’ Mike pursed his lips. ‘Like I said, a detective. Anyway, apparently we were free to use it but we didn’t even know it was here. She is hot when she goes all detective, Stella.’ Stella winked at Dana. ‘She is,’ she agreed. ‘She is right here and if you call me a smoke show again I’ll kick your ass,’ Scully warned with a laugh. ‘Do you like it?’ she turned to Stella. Stella allowed herself to nod, she allowed her heart to express itself without any judgment and without holding back. ‘I love it,’ she agreed. ‘I want to see, can we go and see?’ Scully beamed with childlike pride as she nodded wildly. ‘Thomas has the key.’ Thomas reached out and handed it to her. ‘Just get it back to the reception before you leave,’ he told them. ‘Enjoy, girls.’ ‘We will,’ Scully called back as she picked up three bags and set off towards the stairs. Stella shook her head and looked at her friends. ‘Thank you,’ she said. Mike shrugged and pulled her in for a hug. ‘Anything. I’m so happy for you, Stella.’

Stella took a second to let his statement sink in. ‘Yeah,’ she finally said. ‘I’m happy too.’


	11. Chapter 11

Stella looked around at the scene before her as something uncomfortable twitched in her gut.

The willow tree looked obnoxiously graceful, strong and slender as its branches waved calmly on the warm breeze around them. It seemed to mock her in its beauty, dangling something between her leaves that didn’t belong to Stella, had no place in her reality. ‘Dana,’ Stella said softly, ‘Maybe we should just sleep in our bed.’

‘It has a bed,’ Dana announced. ‘It’s like glamping. It’s basically a house.’

Sighing, Stella followed her towards the tree. As they circled it Stella noticed it was more like two trees, with wooden stairs built elegantly in between to lead up to a structure that sat comfortably between the strong branches of the tree. The greenery had found its way around it, engulfing the little house in a curtain of soft green leaved branches and making it look a little too fairytale like for Stella. ‘It’s so pretty,’ Scully breathed as she looked back at Stella, who was standing behind her, a rock coming to land quietly in her stomach. ‘It’s nice,’ she stated, and Scully’s eyes shot to hers.

‘You don’t like it.’

Stella didn’t say anything for a long minute, but instead just let her eyes calmly float across every single molecule of the tree and its house. ‘No, I don’t,’ she finally said, softly but honestly and Scully’s shoulders slumped. ‘But,’ Stella continued as she struggled to hold both of her bags in one hand and reached for Dana’s with the other, ‘I’m willing to see what’s inside.’

Scully smiled and fit her hand in Stella’s, feeling the weight of Stella’s reluctance pull on her arm as she led her to the door. ‘I promise you’ll like it,’ she said confidently, ‘And if you don’t we can go back. I’m not forcing you to do anything.’ Stella squeezed her hand as she followed Dana to the stairs. ‘I know, love,’ she said softly, fully unheard by Dana.

Scully was right, the treehouse was nice. Stella felt her brain fight hard against the romanticism of the place, the made-up notion of perfection and magic that flowed around them in the form of fairy lights leading their way up the stairs. Dana released Stella’s hand to open the door, and Stella bit her lip, hesitant to follow but determined to try. ‘We should bring more blankets,’ Scully said as soon as she opened the door. Stella huffed and Dana turned around. ‘Come on, take a look, see what you think,’ Scully asked and Stella noticed she was avoiding Stella’s eyes. Dana, she thought, you know me a little too well.

In Stella’s eyes Dana knew she would find nothing but her own doubt. Her confidence in her decision was weak as it was, without Stella looking sternly at her and without Stella’s hand slowly slipping away from the handles of the bags. Scully watched how the bags dropped heavily on the stairs and she reached out to grab them, taking them inside without even glancing at Stella’s face. You don’t get to leave me, she thought. We’re doing this. I’ll carry your baggage if you need me to.

She felt Stella follow her by the chill that ran down the hairs on the back of her neck and she was relieved to hear Stella’s footsteps on the wooden floor. The treehouse was roomy, big enough for them to stand in, with a little area that could be a kitchen and something akin to a bedroom. Dana’s fingers itched to check the cupboards, curious to see if they held anything, and as the tiny fridge in the corner hummed to life she dared to raise her eyebrow at Stella. ‘Champagne,’ she cocked her head towards the small black box buzzing quietly. Stella just hummed quietly and roamed her eyes across the entire space, leaving nothing uninspected.

Swallowing all of her comments Stella pursed her lips. ‘So we’re sleeping here tonight.’ Scully finally looked at her and nodded. ‘Yes.’

Stella quietly criticized the room, seeing every single one of its flaws within the first minute of being there and allowing herself to catalogue everything – see it and move on, she told herself. The window was too big, it covered the entire wall of their sleeping area. The roof was too low, it felt like it was coming down on her. The floors felt too rough beneath her feet, even though she was wearing shoes she felt the grain of the wood under her weight and she didn’t like it. The mattress looked too new, it looked too soft and too inviting – and why the fuck had she dragged around her pillow if there were four pillows here? Her eyes darted to the small kitchen counter. Why was there a coffee maker, but no coffee? She sighed heavily as she felt her own negativity fill the space, but she knew it was better to acknowledge it than to keep it in – Dana deserved her honesty more than she did her kindness. ‘Do you still not like it?’ Scully asked tentatively as she turned around to face her.

Truthfully, Scully felt every ounce of Stella’s disdain and pure contempt for the romanticism that hung around them. She had known Stella would be averse to everything this stood for, but she’d also gambled that it would just be Stella’s habits that would make her push away from what could be. And this whole time together had been about crossing those borders. They had done so much together already, things neither of them had ever thought they might do or like, and Scully knew that Stella would warm to the situation eventually – how could she not? She looked like she belonged here, soft, golden and warm, even though the ice in her eyes was still overpowering and cold. Scully put down their bags in the corner, threw the key on the small counter behind them and grasped Stella’s hands. ‘Look, if you really hate it we can go back to the house. It was just a stupid idea. But please give it a chance.’

Stella pursed her lips and found Dana’s eyes, warming a little to the hope and love she saw there. She studied it carefully. ‘Is that for me?’ she asked softly. ‘What?’ Scully asked, an uncertain smile crossing her lips. ‘That look,’ Stella mirrored Dana’s tender voice. ‘Is that for me?’ Scully breathed out slowly and released Stella’s hands to pull her close, both hands coming to lie heavily on Stella’s hips. ‘Yes,’ she breathed. ‘All of this is. But I know it’s a lot and maybe it’s too much, but Stel, we’ve been through so much together. We deserve this.’ Stella sighed. ‘But it’s not real, Dana. It’s a fucking tree house.’

‘It’s as real as we want it to be,’ Scully shook her head. ‘When I met you I thought any of it couldn’t possibly be real. That you’d disappear form my life as quickly as you came into it, and I’m fully aware that was your intention. But you didn’t, you stayed, you came back and all of it turned out to be pretty damn real. Let’s make this real, too.’

‘Tomorrow we leave,’ Stella stated factually.

‘And today we celebrate,’ Scully implored, ‘Please, Stella.’

Stella frowned a little, emotion invading her brain and every single cell battling wildly to maintain dominance over her heart. But it was no use, because suddenly the window looked like it would provide the perfect view of this night’s sunset. She saw Scully cuddled up to her in her mind’s eye already, and even though her defenses were on high alert nothing spurred them into action. Looking up at the roof she spotted a window there and thought of how the stars would shine down on them while they made love on the mattress that would be soft and bouncy, new and fresh beneath their bodies. She looked down at her feet and slowly slipped off her shoes, kicking them to the side as her toes wriggled against the wooden floors. It didn’t feel rough at all, in fact it felt rather soothing and raw and natural. It reminded her of how she went camping with her father once, when she was a child, and she thought she should tell Dana that story later. And somehow, that thought married everything together in her brain and in her heart and she felt the wooden wall around her heart catch fire and burn. ‘Today we celebrate,’ Stella repeated, her voice gravelly and warm as she finally dared to lean down and softly kiss Dana in this space that felt too damn soft. Too inviting, too quiet and calm and unlike anything that could possibly be her reality – but here she was, and maybe it was time to allow her mind to be comfortable here too. Stella kissed Dana hungrily, unable to voice her feelings adequately but perfectly capable of communicating them. Scully’s lips were soft under hers, and Stella captured them confidently, feeling the spark between them catch fire as Dana responded to her touch. Dana’s teeth scraped her lips, wildly trying to get more of her, and Stella pulled her closely into her body as she kissed Scully deeply. Running her tongue across Dana’s she drank her in, all her sweetness and love and good intention melted into Stella’s body and she took it all. Stella accepted everything Dana gave her, grateful for every path they’d walked and everywhere they’d go, if only they were together. Scully pressed herself so close to Stella that she stumbled back into the kitchen counter and Stella grinned. ‘Dana, easy,’ she mumbled into her mouth. ‘Thank you,’ Scully breathed in return. ‘Thank you for taking a chance on me.’

Stella pulled back and framed Dana’s delicate, open face between her slender hands. She studied her carefully, every freckle, every line, every hint of red and orange that blended so beautifully with the wood and white around them. ‘I love it,’ she said truthfully. ‘I’m just not used to this. But I love it.’ Scully nodded and leaned her forehead into Stella’s chin, breathing out a controlled breath filled with tension. ‘I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.’ Stella waved her hand. ‘Forget it. Let’s unpack.’

Scully pulled back and bit her lip as she watched how Stella released her and grabbed one of the bags filled with pillows and cushions. Her mind tingled with everything that had just happened, everything Stella had shown her, and for a minute she’d been scared that she might actually say no. Only she hadn’t, and once again Stella amazed her as she willingly and decisively went with something she’d never agree to with anyone but her.

A stern look from her girlfriend roused Scully from her state of contemplation. ‘Are you going to help me or not?’ Stella asked, her voice tough but her face morphed into a sweet smile. ‘Yeah, yeah,’ Scully mocked her as she grabbed a jumper from her bag and threw it at Stella. ‘I’m coming.’

Ten minutes later Stella was back at the kitchenette counter as she set about making tea. She was pleasantly surprised to see the cabinets stocked with various tea and coffee options, as well as biscuits and some breakfast staples. She had a small stove, some pans and a toaster. Maybe she would survive this after all. As she threw a look over her shoulder to check on Dana’s progress she was met with an image that would stay with her through many a tough decision.

Even though Stella had seriously been contemplating saying no to Dana she could not for the life of her remember why as she saw Dana hard at work at creating their bed.

She was fluffing up two pillows at once, sitting on her knees on the mattress that filled the entire front half of the cabin. Her red hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she’d rolled up the sleeves of her jumper. Stella noted the slight flush that had erupted across her neck and chest in exertion. She looked like an angel in a bed of clouds, Stella thought, and the lightness of that thought fueled the fire in her brain that was quickly burning through the firewood that remained around her heart. It would be burned to dust with Dana’s light, and she’d take a breath and feel her worries blow away with the dark but weightless ashes left by Dana’s pure kind of love.

Dana turned to look at her and smiled. ‘This feels so good,’ she said as she patted the mattress. ‘I’m going to run back and get the blanket off your bed as well.’ Stella grinned at her. ‘Don’t be long, your tea will grow cold.’ Dana nodded, pushed herself up and slid on her shoes before quickly kissing Stella’s cheek and hurrying out the door.

Scully left behind a silence that should feel uncomfortable and heavy, and Stella was intensely aware of the fact that it didn’t. She looked around slowly as the tea bags saturated the water, infusing its flavor into the liquid surrounding it. There was a peace to this place, something that was comfortable in its own silence and that shone brightly in the light of love. Stella studied it, this feeling she felt drifting around the room, and she smiled to herself as she inspected the work Dana had done on their bed. Taking the tea bags out Stella found a place for their mugs on the bedside table, which was at the foot of the incredibly large mattress, and she carefully sat down in front of the window.

Controlling her breathing she brought down her heartbeat, trying to focus on what she was feeling. Soon she caught herself smiling as a wisp of red hair floated along the edge of the window. She heard Scully come up the stairs and open the door. ‘Hey, I’m back,’ she called. ‘Come sit with me,’ Stella asked softly as she looked over her shoulder. Scully grabbed the bed linen she’d collected and threw them in Stella’s general direction, hitting her with the corner of the thick blanket she’d stolen off Stella’s bed back at their cabin. ‘Hey,’ Stella called, trying to sound offended. ‘I surrender. Please don’t shoot.’ Scully grinned as she threw her shoes in the corner and pulled her jumper over her head. She crawled across the mattress on her knees, taking one of the pillows with her as she folded herself cross-legged next to Stella. Hugging the pillow she looked at her girlfriend. ‘Do you like it?’

Stella slowly turned. ‘You are fucking gorgeous,’ she evaded the question. Scully’s slightly blushed cheeks deepened in color and her eyes sparkled, but she was fully aware of Stella’s distraction. ‘I meant the cabin,’ she decided to be as clear as she possibly could. ‘Are you okay staying here?’ Stella licked her lips and looked around as if she still had to make a decision before landing her eyes back on Scully’s. ‘I want to stay here,’ she confirmed. ‘I want to sleep here with you.’

‘I want that too,’ Scully said with a smile. Stella returned the smile, then broke their eye contact before it got too heavy for her tested heart. She reached for the two tea mugs, white and simple but elegant, and held one out to Dana. ‘Tea,’ Stella stated, and Scully put the pillow down in her lap before carefully taking the cup from Stella. ‘Thank you,’ she said softly as her fingers brushed over Stella’s.

When Stella had taken the last sip of her tea she noticed Dana’s cup was still half full. Amateur, she thought with a smile as Scully sipped carefully at the mildly hot liquid. ‘Turn for me,’ Stella asked, and indicated with her finger how she wanted Dana to sit. Scully rearranged the blankets and the pillow on her lap and sat with her back against the beautifully carved out headboard, legs still crossed, the pillow still in her lap. Stella reached for the blankets and threw her jumper down next to Dana’s, shed her jeans to the side of the small table behind the bed and pulled the blanket up. She sighed deeply as she curled her body down in front of Dana’s, pulling the pillow under her head to lie in Dana’s lap. ‘Tell me when your feet start to ache,’ she said softly, and Dana watched her as Stella curled up against her like a cat. It stunned her a little, watching Stella put herself in such a uniquely vulnerable position, but she knew that was exactly Stella’s intent. Where Dana felt light with the elegance and grace of the moment, its white stars sparkling all around them, she knew Stella just felt their gravity pulling her down if Dana didn’t show her their beauty. So she did, sipping her tea carefully as her free hand found its way to Stella’s hair. She combed it carefully, curling one lock of golden tinsel behind Stella’s ear as she watched Stella’s cheek twitch. ‘Close your eyes,’ Scully asked and she watched how Stella’s eyes darted up to hers as she turned her head a little. ‘I’ll wake you later if you fall asleep.’

Stella sighed deeply, tucked her knees closer to her body and surrendered to Dana’s idea of perfection. As she felt her body slowly drift away on the rhythm of Dana’s fingers against her scalp she knew this wouldn’t last forever. They had always been bound by time and space, and somehow after asking Dana to let both of those restraints go by moving in together Stella felt their meaning more clearly and heavily than ever. Things wouldn’t change immediately. It would take time, and time was something that was never a given in both of their lines of work. Even though they couldn’t be closer now, twenty-four hours from now they’d be soaring away from each other at the speed of sound. Nothing was certain, except for here and now, and she knew here and now couldn’t possibly feel better than it felt right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Stella roused a little while later to the heavy feeling of Scully’s hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Dana that hung heavily all around her. She tried to stay there, in that singular second forever but soon lost her grip on it as the heaviness of Scully’s hand slowly and subconsciously slid down to her neck. She’s asleep, Stella thought. And within that thought lay so much freedom, such tenderness and love that Stella fought even harder to hang on to it. However it escaped her, of course, but as soon as it fled new possibilities crept into her mind as she tried to turn around in Dana’s space without waking her.

Carefully Stella maneuvered closer to Dana as her nose softly touched the soft fabric of Dana’s t-shirt. Scully’s hand bonelessly slid down to rest in her lap and Stella paused, hoping she hadn’t woken Dana up. Dana twitched lightly but remained quiet otherwise and Stella smiled, breathing out steadily against Dana’s skin as one of her hands came to lift Dana’s shirt up a little. She stretched to press her lips against Dana’s tummy, soft and warm, and as she buried her nose in Dana’s scent she felt her shift and slowly wake up. Stella pushed herself up further, no longer afraid of touching and rousing the creature that purred contently all around her. ‘Hey,’ she heard Dana groan, and she pressed her smile firmly into Dana’s stomach before placing her arms on Dana’s thighs. Dana uncrossed her legs and laid them flat in front of her, allowing Stella’s body to lay between them on the mattress. Stella curved her spine and wriggled a little closer, unable to look at Scully from this angle, but completely surrounded by her warmth and scent. ‘We drifted off,’ she mumbled, and she felt one of Scully’s hands in her hair. ‘What time is it?’ Scully asked, her voice still sleepy. ‘I don’t give a fuck,’ Stella groaned as she started kissing every inch of Dana’s skin she could reach.

It wasn’t much later, they hadn’t slept for more than a few minutes and Dana registered that somewhere in the back of her mind after a quick glance at the clock. However Stella’s lips on her stomach made it hard to focus, and soon she didn’t care whether it was ten in the morning or one at night. She felt Stella’s lips search out her skin under the light cotton of her shirt and Scully curled a hand through Stella’s locks to keep her close. Stella pushed closer, her teeth lightly scraping Scully’s skin. ‘Take this off,’ Stella commanded, implying either Dana’s pants or her shirt and because she didn’t specify Dana struggled to remove both. Stella released her for a moment, letting Scully pull one leg out of her yoga pants before pulling her close again. Stella remained on her stomach as she slowly peeled away the tight fabric around Scully’s legs. Much to her amusement she revealed a flimsy thong underneath, somehow unexpected but incredibly hot. ‘Dana,’ Stella hummed, ‘Dana, Dana, Dana.’ Scully chuckled, a naughty glint in her eye. ‘Anything else would show,’ she shrugged, but her voice betrayed she knew damn well what lingerie like this did to Stella. ‘Hmm,’ Stella hummed into the soft skin of Dana’s thigh. ‘I’m not complaining.’ She kissed every inch of skin she revealed and soon the yoga pants found the company of their jumpers, sent to the sidelines to watch.

Scully had pulled off her shirt and Stella breathed her in deeply, encircling her waist with both her arms as far as she could. Scully laughed and raked her nails up Stella’s back, ‘Stella,’ she breathed deeply. Stella moved back a little and hooked one of her arms around Dana’s waist, pulling her down until her shoulders were leaning against the headboard. ‘Are you comfortable?’ Stella needed to confirm. Dana nodded and Stella was momentarily lost in the halo of red hair that had wildly formed around Dana’s face. ‘Fuck, you’re beautiful,’ Stella breathed before claiming the skin on Dana’s stomach as her own. She shifted down a little, trailing her lips and tongue down to the small, pale pink straps of Dana’s thong. She nibbled on the edge, playing with the elastic band before dragging her tongue across the tiny triangle of fabric. Shivers ran through Scully’s body at the feeling of Stella’s wet tongue all over her, and the need to feel her grew more and more every second. She tried to direct her, tried to squirm and shift so that Stella’s mouth would go where she needed it the most but Stella smiled into her short curls and lightly scraped her teeth along her skin, ‘Patience,’ she mumbled, and hooked her finger under the fabric to pull it aside a little.

Scully moaned deeply as Stella slowly found her way to her inner thigh, back up, and all the way across to Dana’s other thigh before finally descending towards her center. Dana bunched her hands in the sheets next to her, unable to hold back and afraid of hurting Stella if she kept her finger tangled in Stella’s hair. ‘Yes, Stella,’ she pleaded, ‘please, I need you.’ Stella hummed quietly into Dana’s skin, her tongue trailing along Dana’s thong. ‘Can I?’ Stella asked and Dana’s heart swelled, unsure where these questions were coming from but very deeply touched by Stella’s thoughtfulness. They could read each other seamlessly, always, but today Stella needed a little more. ‘Yes, please,’ Dana begged and Stella surprised her by taking her fully into her mouth, tongue laving across Dana’s clit. ‘Oh shit,’ Scully cursed and her head fell back against the wooden headboard. Stella’s eyes shot up to quickly check in but she found Dana’s face focused on pleasure, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open in the sexiest silent gasp she’d ever seen. Stella licked her slowly, tongue dragging along the edge of the fabric bunched up against Dana’s inner thigh. She traced lines and circles, tasting lapping at Dana’s fluid and soft skin until she felt the muscles in Dana’s inner thigh shake with desire. ‘Show me, Dana,’ Stella asked softly and she reached for one of Dana’s hands, guiding it back to her hair as she encouraged Dana to help her. ‘You know what I like, Dana moaned, ‘you’re so much better, Stella.’ Her voice wavered and so did Stella’s heart as she felt Dana’s hand curl in her hair but just gently hold her, not pulling or pushing, but cradling Stella’s head close to her center. ‘Okay,’ Stella hummed with a heavy voice and she doubled her efforts, reading the signs of Dana’s moans and whimpers.

Scully was right, Stella did know exactly what to do to coax Dana over the edge. But somehow, today, in this treehouse Stella’s confidence wasn’t what it usually was. It hung around them, played with them, but it wasn’t as strong and present as they had both grown to expect. Stella’s tongue hesitated and Dana whimpered, being suspended by a thread from Stella’s indecisiveness. ‘Stel,’ she whimpered, ‘Please.’ Stella tried to surrender to the call of Dana’s body, and she succeeded, and mere moments later Scully’s back arched as Stella finally found the perfect rhythm on Dana’s clit. She hooked her arms tightly around Scully’s thighs and held her close, licking and nibbling her through her orgasm as Dana’s body clenched and released on waves and waves of intense light and pleasure.

‘Holy fuck,’ Scully breathed as she carefully pulled Stella up to kiss her. ‘You’re so good,’ she whimpered and Stella smiled at her before kissing her deeply. ‘Are you okay?’ Scully asked quietly as she found Stella silent, almost contemplative, although affectionate and soft. ‘Yeah,’ Stella affirmed, ‘I’m perfect. You were amazing.’ Scully hummed. ‘I don’t think you’re ever checked in like that before,’ she smiled softly as she pulled Stella up to cover her entire body. Stella slowly descended her weight upon Scully’s skin, feeling their bodies melt together as she sought out Scully’s wildly beating heart under her hand. ‘I feel like I’m floating,’ Stella admitted quietly. ‘And I’m unsure where to land.’ Scully sighed deeply, her whole body still thrumming from flying with Stella’s just seconds ago. ‘It’s okay,’ she said softly as she felt Stella melt further into her in a desperate attempt to let go. ‘Just don’t fly away.’ Stella breathed a shaky huff of air across Dana’s skin. ‘I won’t, not without you.’

They relaxed between the blankets for a while as Scully told Stella about the places she’d lived and how she missed the countryside. ‘Where do you want to live next?’ Stella asked innocently, for a moment unaware of the future she had planned with Dana as they seemed to be in a kind of fairy tale universe where anything was possible. Dana thought about it for a moment. ‘England would be nice,’ she said carefully as she pulled back to look at her girlfriend. Stella shifted to sit up against the headboard a little and she smiled sweetly as Dana rolled onto her stomach next to her. ‘I do love London.’

‘I live in London,’ Stella said, no particular tone or reason behind her voice.

‘I know,’ Dana said as she smiled and pushed herself up to kiss Stella.

Stella slowly drew her arms around Dana’s neck and held her close, kissing the corner of her mouth and her temple as Dana curled herself up to Stella’s side. Stella sighed deeply and felt Dana’s arms wrap around her midsection. ‘This is so nice,’ Stella breathed. ‘I’m sorry I doubted you.’ Scully shook her head lightly in dismissal and rubbed her cheek against Stella’s shoulder. ‘What do you want to eat?’

Stella threw her a smirk from the corner of her eye. Scully blushed slightly and giggled. ‘Stel,’ she chastised and Stella raised her chin. ‘I didn’t say anything. Pizza, I want pizza.’ Scully laid her chin back on Stella’s shoulder. ‘All right, we can order pizza.’

An hour later two pizzas and two pints of ice cream were delivered to the reception desk. Scully laughed when Stella threatened to go out wrapped only in a blanket from the bed, pulling the covers away from Dana’s partially naked body to wrap them around herself. ‘I packed your robe,’ Scully laughed as she pointed to one of the bags. Stella pursed her lips and decided the robe was too revealing, even for her, and she quickly pulled on Dana’s yoga pants and her own jumper before running down to get their meals. ‘Where do we shower?’ Stella asked as she closed the door behind her. ‘In the barn over there,’ Dana pointed to the building they had cornered to get here. ‘There might even be a pool in there.’

‘What?’ Stella asked, her eyes wide. ‘That’s perfect.’

‘It’s not a competition size pool,’ Dana warned. ‘But we can go and relax in there later. There’s no one else renting it.’

‘How the hell did you manage to arrange all of this?’ Stella shook her head in amazement. ‘You need to thank Mike and Thomas for that,’ Scully said as she took the pizzas from Stella and crawled back under the blankets. ‘They knew about this house and about the pool.’ Stella eyed her suspiciously, a thought having entered her mind just as Dana said this. ‘Dana…’

‘Yeah?’ Dana asked, innocence clear in her voice and Stella thought no, surely not, why stir something up that didn’t need to be disturbed. ‘Never mind,’ she waved it off. ‘Which one’s mine?’ Scully watched her and handed her the box. ‘Don’t do that,’ she said softly. ‘What did you want to ask?’

Stella sighed deeply and sat back down on the mattress, her back half turned towards Dana. ‘You’re…. You’re not planning anything else, are you?’

Scully frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

Stella licked her lips and put down her pizza box, pulling her knee up on the bed to turn fully towards Dana. ‘You know…’ She lost her confidence again and Dana saw in her eyes she needed to read between the lines a little. ‘I’m not sure what you’re saying, Stella, but I promise you I’m just trying to make the most of our time together. I loved the look of this place and I wanted to share it with you, and then you climbed up that tree and we joked about having sex in a treehouse…’ Stella nodded, trying to keep the relief that flooded her heart out of her face. ‘Okay,’ she lamented, ‘Okay. That’s…. That’s a wonderful thing to do. It was a good idea and I can’t wait to see the pool.’ Scully squinted her eyes at Stella, knowing she was probably avoiding something or pushing something away. She wished Stella would just tell her, talk to her, because even though she heard a lot sometimes Stella’s psyche was too complex and she needed a map. But then again, she realized, Stella was probably still working on that map herself.

They ate their pizzas, criticized each other’s choice of toppings and Scully forgot all about Stella’s question until later, when suddenly something clicked. She had just folded the last piece of pizza into her mouth, New York style, something Stella had glanced at with a look of complete horror, when her brain threw up an idea. ‘Oh my God,’ she mumbled, pizza still in her mouth. Stella frowned at her. ‘See, not very lady-like,’ she waved her hand.

Scully swallowed her pizza. ‘Stella,’ she said seriously. Stella’s playful demeanor fell slightly. ‘What?’

‘Did you think… Were you afraid I might propose to you?’

Stella had never heard those words spoken out loud to her. Ever. They washed over her like a cold shower, or a hot one, and she was momentarily confused and stunned by the different emotions that attacked her from all angles. She found she had never expected to hear them in a lifetime, but now that Scully said them out loud to her it suddenly filled her with sadness to know that this wasn’t her reality. ‘What?’ she tried to frown as if Dana had just stated something utterly ludicrous, but she knew that she’d failed, and tried to cover it up with a smile. ‘That’s ridiculous.’

Scully watched Stella carefully and was confused by what she saw. Stella looked sad, angry, but also happy and relieved. ‘Is that it?’ Scully asked again. Stella nodded and went quiet. ‘Say something,’ Scully pleaded, ‘I wasn’t going to propose.’ Stella smiled weakly at her. ‘Right,’ she said and followed it with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. ‘Did you…. Want me to?’ Dana frowned, still unsure of what she’d seen in Stella’s eyes. But one thing she was certain of – she hadn’t just seen relief. There was something else.

‘I… No,’ Stella shook her head lightly. ‘No, I don’t… No.’

‘Okay,’ Scully said as she reached for Stella’s hand. ‘Come here.’

‘Are you going to kiss me and taste like pineapple?’ Stella tried to joke. ‘Yes,’ Scully confirmed and pulled her closer for a kiss. ‘Can we talk about this later?’ she asked quietly before finding Stella’s lips again. Stella, who felt like she was flying without any kind of safety net, knew she had to try and nodded into Dana’s lips. ‘We can,’ she said and as Dana kissed her again she forgot everything she’d worried about.

About an hour later Scully surprised Stella by handing her a fully stocked bag. ‘We’ll have to shower in the barn,’ she said as she pulled out two towels as well. ‘So there are clean clothes in the bag,’ she pointed. Stella looked wildly impressed. ‘So organized,’ she commented. ‘I can be when I want to,’ Dana teased. ‘Now let’s go, the hot tub is waiting.’ She grabbed the key and her bag and Stella followed, eager to be immersed in the relative safety of heavy water that could drown her if it chose to do so without her having to say a word.

The silence of the water enveloped them, calming and soothing their muscles and their minds. Stella swam a few laps first but quickly gave up, wanting nothing more than to be close to Dana right now. She felt vulnerable and naked, and even though her nature told her to turn around and seek solitude she found what she needed in Dana’s tender smile as she stepped into the hot tub. ‘May I join you?’ Stella asked as she descended into the hot water. ‘Certainly,’ Scully said as she unabashedly watched Stella’s body. Stella was wearing her black one piece that fit her like a glove and it never ceased to amaze Dana how good she looked in it. Yoga and swimming were certainly Stella’s sports. ‘Agent Scully, you’re blushing,’ Stella whispered to her as she sat down. Scully looked her over, not hiding her apparent desire as her eyes practically devoured Stella. ‘It’s hot,’ she replied. ‘Hmm,’ Stella moaned lightly as she leaned her head on the edge, closing her eyes. She felt the bubbles against the tops of her shoulders and allowed the bubbles to massage her like she wished she had the guts to ask of Scully. ‘Mmm, this feels nice’, she commented with her eyes closed, even though she felt Dana’s piercing gaze run like fire through her entire being.

‘Stella,’ Scully said after a long while. Stella just hummed in acknowledgement and Dana breathed deeply before asking what she’d been meaning to talk about since she’d thought of it. ‘You said you’re not the marrying kind,’ she started carefully, ‘but if we move in together… What does our future look like to you?’

Stella opened one eye and peeked at Dana before finding safety in darkness again. ‘I want to be with you,’ she said truthfully. ‘I couldn’t care less about the label we put on it.’ She heard the water move around her and felt Dana’s leg slide in next to hers. Dana’s face felt close, although she didn’t see her, and she wasn’t surprised when Dana slid her hand over Stella’s thigh. ‘Me neither,’ she said resolutely. ‘I love you and I want to be with you, that’s all and that’s enough.’ Stella opened her eyes slowly to study Dana and found nothing but truth in her eyes. ‘Didn’t you say you wanted to get married once?’ She hadn’t been prepared for the intensely sad look that crossed Dana’s eyes and she moved her hand to cover Dana’s on her leg. ‘I did,’ Scully admitted. ‘And maybe I still do. But maybe that’s just not for me.’ Stella pursed her lips and regarded Dana quietly, hoping that she’d give her a clue as to what to say next. Scully remained quiet next to her, deeply engrossed in her own thoughts, and tried to do the same, relaxing against the tiled edge of the hot tub.

The water relaxed them, but thirty minutes later they were stumbling back towards their treehouse as Stella tried to the tie in Dana’s robe and Dana hung onto her, kissing every inch of skin she could find. They’d tried so hard to stay away from each other, not wanting to show up being indecent on any security cameras, but once they’d showered and Stella had started kissing Dana they’d been all over each other. The shower tiles had been cold and impractical, the floor slippery and rough, and they’d kept it together until this moment. ‘Keys?’ Scully asked and Stella grabbed them quickly, having shoved them in her pant pocket before they exited the barn. Stella tried to steady her hands as she opened the door and pulled Dana inside. ‘Lock it,’ Dana breathed as she undid her robe and waited for Stella. Stella swiftly turned around, tossed the keys loudly on the kitchen counter and reached for Dana, who was naked beneath her soft and fluffy robe. ‘You smell wonderful,’ Stella commented and Dana groaned. Stella pushed her down on the bed and buried her face in Dana’s neck as she quickly shed herself of what little clothes she’d put on not very long ago. Dana wrapped her arms around Stella and swiftly turned them around, hunger blazing from her eyes as she pushed Stella down and kissed her.

They made love under the night sky, and as Scully molded her body tightly against Stella’s and as her fingers curled and massaged her insides Stella was lost to the stars above them. They had managed to partially close the curtains in front of the big window but the skylight window above them was still open, and Stella found herself lost in the infinity of light and dark above her. She mumbled and moaned incoherently as Dana pushed her higher and higher, and when Dana’s lips whispered her name in her ear she felt her climax roll over her in intense waves of pleasure. ‘God dammit, Dana,’ Stella breathed deeply. ‘Come here.’ She wrapped her arms around her, kissed her hair and pulled her down next to her. ‘Look,’ she pointed, and as Dana relaxed on her back Stella started a trail of kisses all down Dana’s body. They were sweaty again, already, and Stella’s tongue traveled across Dana’s skin like it was made of silk. ‘Oh,’ Dana just exhaled as she let pleasure take over her body. She let Stella see all of her, taste all of her, and she felt nothing but respect and love from her as her skilled hands made Dana come twice beneath the milky twilight of another day coming to its end.

Afterwards, Dana curled up to Stella as she braced for Stella to take her distance, to roll away or sit up, but she didn’t. Dana’s heart cried with gratitude and love but she stayed quiet, afraid to disturb their perfect evening. The air around them was gentle, warm, and they remained in comfortable silence until Dana’s heartrate had calmed down and Stella sighed deeply.

‘Thank you for bringing me here,’ Stella murmured softly against Dana’s skin.

‘I thought you hated it,’ Dana said, her voice still trembling slightly.

‘I did,’ Stella confessed as she pushed herself a little closer, her eyes growing heavy as she felt her body fall into the peace and perfection that Dana had surrounded her with. ‘But that’s how we grow.’ She felt Dana’s lips in her hair, smiling, quietly loving and supporting her as they fell asleep under the watchful eye of the stars above.


	13. Chapter 13

In the middle of their last ink black night together Dana woke to a feather light feeling on her hand. She found herself on her back, looking up into the dark blues and bright gold specks that made up the starry night far above them. As her brain fully woke up she felt the sensation return, like butterflies across the hairs on her hand, and she turned her head to look straight into Stella’s deep blue eyes, clear like ice on a cold winter’s day. They sparkled with something Scully didn’t immediately recognize but even though she wasn’t fully awake she felt the intensity of Stella’s gaze all the way down to her toes. ‘Stella…’

‘Shh,’ Stella whispered as she continued to softly caress the back of Dana’s hand, having pushed herself up on her side next to Dana’s body. ‘I just want to look at you.’

Scully frowned and smiled self-consciously as Stella’s eyes bore into her. She directed her gaze back up to the sky and licked her lips, blinking heavily against the sleep that still snuck around the corners of her conscious brain. ‘Did you have a nightmare?’ Scully asked softly as she peeked at her from the corner of her eye. ‘No, no,’ Stella reassured her, ‘I woke up and I didn’t want to go back to sleep.’ Stella’s voice was soft and hoarse, and her eyes looked sad somehow, and Dana suddenly realized what was happening. Stella was saying goodbye.

They’d be heading home again soon, and even though Scully wasn’t flying home until tomorrow they hadn’t really talked about how they were going to spend their real last night on the same continent. Scully had a hotel booked near the airport because her flight was early, she had to be back at work, and Stella knew that but she hadn’t yet had the courage to ask Dana if she’d allow her to stay. Stella’s eyes were mapping Dana’s silhouette, hidden beneath crisp white sheets but outlined by the moonlight that reflected softly off the innocent white that covered her. Stella’s fingers were drawing circles on Dana’s skin and she turned her hand, lifting her open palm to Stella’s touch. ‘Don’t be sad,’ she whispered, and Stella blinked quickly a few times as a watery smile cobbled its way around her lips. Stella readjusted her head in the hand that was supporting its weight. ‘I’m not,’ Stella said, ‘I’m mourning.’

Scully shifted a little without moving her hand, turning her heavy head to watch Stella closely. She wasn’t hiding, wasn’t trying to close herself off but Dana saw how much it took her not to shift into the gear she was most comfortable in. Hunger crossed Stella’s gaze as her brain seemed to contemplate kissing Scully, or at least starting a trail that would find its end or beginning on her breast, but she didn’t, and Scully waited. Stella took her time and allowed her feelings to be felt, and seen, before giving each of them a place in her heart where they would be safe. She didn’t know if Scully understood, she hoped she did, and for long minutes neither of them spoke as the energy between them silently shifted.

‘I’m going to miss you,’ Stella finally said softly and Dana’s eyes glowed with life, happy to hear Stella’s voice pierce its way through the darkness, even though they could see each other quite clearly. ‘It won’t be for long,’ Scully said. ‘We promised each other a future while we were here, so we have something to work towards. We’ll have goals and we’ll reach them one by one until we don’t have to say goodbye anymore.’

‘So much can and will happen between now and then,’ Stella said. ‘We should be careful not to be too optimistic. It might be a while before we see each other again.’

‘And every day will be one too many,’ Scully breathed, ‘I know. But time is fluid and it will flow with us until we are ready. I can wait if I have to, Stel.’

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Stella smiled carefully as she firmly covered Dana’s hand with hers, clasping her fingers around Dana’s palm. ‘I made my decision and I’m not turning back.’

‘Neither am I,’ Dana said, ‘But if we move too fast you need to let me know.’

‘I will.’

‘Good,’ Scully said softly as she squeezed Stella’s hand and brought it to her lips. As she held Stella’s eyes she pressed her lips into the back of Stella’s hand, feeling it tremble lightly beneath her skin. ‘Lay back,’ Stella whispered as she pushed herself up further and rolled Dana onto her back as she brought their clasped hands up to her lips instead. ‘I want to make love to you.’

‘We should sleep, Stella,’ Dana protested lightly even as her breath betrayed her.

‘Shh,’ Stella silenced her. ‘You can sleep on the plane. I just want to hold you close and feel you while I can.’ She released Dana’s hand and was happy to feel it wind itself around her hip as Scully pulled her close, covering her body with Stella’s as the stars shone above them. They were still naked, their skin yearning to be touched by the other as Dana pressed Stella close. Stella lowered her weight, pushing one thigh between Dana’s, and she felt Dana’s legs spread beneath her to make room for her. She pushed the covers down as far as she could with one hand before trailing a wet path up Scully’s sternum with her tongue. ‘I’ve fantasized about making love to you under the stars,’ she whispered, and Scully sighed because she had, too, and it had been the main reason to pick this cabin for the night. She slowly dug her nails into Stella’s back, clutching her close as she pushed her hips into Stella’s hipbone. ‘Me too,’ she finally whispered. Stella smiled against her skin and moved up to kiss her, capturing her bottom lip and pulling on it lightly as she sucked the skin between both her lips. Scully’s eyes fell closed with the heavy feeling of warmth that washed over her as Stella kissed her sweetly and possessively.

Scully tried to touch Stella, tried to wind her fingers in her golden locks but Stella wouldn’t let her, pulling away and softly pushing Dana’s arms back to her sides. ‘Just enjoy yourself, Dana,’ she whispered. ‘Look at the stars and lose yourself in their infinite beauty.’

‘But I want to…’ Scully tried to convince Stella to let her touch her, but Stella smiled her half-smile and pushed her down again. ‘Dana,’ she said seriously, ‘You can, but after I make you come apart while your body bathes in starlight.’ Scully moaned at the picture Stella drew with her voice and as she opened her eyes she saw Stella’s bright blue orbs sparkle as they lit her soul. ‘Okay,’ Scully breathed in pure surrender because it was the only answer she could give. Stella could do whatever she wanted, she would take her sweet revenge upon Stella’s skin later. She knew Stella wouldn’t let her even if she tried to fight, and not a single cell in her body wanted Stella to change. Stella’s fingers moved across Dana’s skin leaving goosebumps in their wake, reading the texture beneath her touch like braille on a piece of paper. Tingles accompanied her fingertips and Scully trembled under Stella’s attention as their kiss deepened. 

As Stella flicked her hair to the side Scully felt the ends tickle her cheek and shoulder and she moaned. Stella’s tongue finally released hers and her teeth scraped lightly along Scully’s jawline. ‘You look like a goddess,’ Stella whispered to her. ‘The moonlight suits you.’

Stella let her tongue travel Dana’s body slowly, carefully, inspecting every inch of skin she came into contact with. She kissed the freckles on Dana’s chest, caressing her lips across each and every one of them before moving down to the side of Scully’s breast. Stella licked along Dana’s bicep and to the inside of her elbow, making Scully giggle and squirm. ‘That tickles,’ Scully managed. ‘I know,’ Stella smiled into the tender skin before repeating her loving actions. Scully laughed in surrender and dropped her head back onto the pillow, thanking the stars above her for the woman that was currently curling herself into every curve of Dana’s body.

Soon Stella’s tongue was tracing Scully’s abs and her fingers were slowly raking red trails down the backs of Scully’s thighs as Stella pushed them up, opening her up to Stella’s gaze. Scully moaned and pushed away the stinging self-doubt she felt, knowing Stella would not judge what she looked like or what she did. She grabbed the backs of her knees and pulled her legs close, giving Stella space to do whatever she wanted, and Stella gratefully accepted the invite into Scully’s deepest sanctuary as her mouth traveled down and descended on Dana’s inner thighs and wetly moved to her clit. Scully moaned Stella’s name and Stella hummed, the timbre of her voice against sensitive skin alone making Scully squirm beneath her.

Stella breathed in satisfaction as she felt Dana’s warmth, silky smooth and inviting. She trailed her tongue across Dana’s labia and felt her chest expand with love as she watched Dana’s complete surrender to her. Scully closed her eyes and tightened the hold on her own flesh, her knuckles white and her jaw clenched in concentration. ‘Stella, oh Stella,’ she gritted through her teeth as Stella smiled wickedly and set a steady, unrelenting rhythm.

Scully felt her insides tingle already, the steady thrum of Stella’s tongue and the tickle of her hair on Scully’s thighs making her spiral faster and faster to her impending orgasm. Stella raked her nails up the backs of Dana’s thighs in tantalizingly slow motions, sending shivers all the way up to Scully’s brain where electricity was buzzing around sending flames blazing through her chest. Hot and cold met and fought for dominance as Stella’s tongue dipped into Scully’s opening, and again, before moving back to her tiny bundle of nerves. Scully hummed quietly, steadily, letting Stella know exactly what she was going through as Stella tried to prolong her pleasure for as long as she could. Finally Stella couldn’t stand it anymore, needing to watch Scully come before her, and she doubled her efforts and pressure on Dana’s center. ‘You know what I want,’ she whispered as her lips caressed Scully’s slick skin. ‘Stella,’ Scully exhaled as she felt her insides start to explode. ‘Look at me,’ Stella begged and Scully forced her eyes open, watching how Stella’s eyes searched for hers from Stella’s position between Dana’s legs. ‘You are gorgeous,’ Stella said again, her voice reverently soft and angelic. Scully sighed and felt emotion well up in her chest as tears quickly pushed their way to the surface. Her eyes reddened and Stella watched, watched how the starlight reflected in Dana’s watery gaze and how her eyes fluttered shut again with the heavy weight of tears and the tremendous love that lived between them.

Scully sobbed and tensed, her entire body focusing on Stella’s tongue and fingers as she sent Scully over the edge. Stella watched how Dana tried to open her eyes again, how she attempted to be with Stella in this moment even though her entire body felt invincibly strong and perfectly weak at once.

She didn’t moan. She didn’t groan any profanities or call Stella’s name. She just watched, watched the stars above and quickly found the two that shone the brightest, that weren’t in the sky but that were beaming up at her from between her trembling thighs. An air of calm surrounded her as her orgasm slowly subsided, leaving her body empty and her heart fuller than ever as Stella slowly kissed her way up Dana’s body. Scully wrapped her arms and legs around Stella’s form, trapping her in the prison of her limbs and Stella surrendered after a moment, allowing Scully to hold her tightly and press her skin to skin.

They forgot all about Scully’s promise to make love to Stella. Neither of them cared. Their hearts were beating in unison, connected in ways that they wouldn’t dare to explain. They were both afraid of the darkness, and somewhat wary or suspicious of the light that seemed to surround them at all times. In the darkest of nights they held each other and just existed, tried not to focus on the good or the bad and it worked, at least for one night.

Scully awoke first that morning and found Stella curled up next to her, a small frown between her brows but her eyes closed and the rest of her face slackened in sleep. She looked beautiful, angelic and peaceful and Scully’s breath hitched at the image before her.

What if, she thought. What if I did propose to you.

But as her brain woke up further she pushed the idea aside, forgot about it as her memories and instincts settled in their places for the day. Tonight, she’d say goodbye again. And tomorrow there would be nothing that was certain except the feeling in her heart, the burning sensation of a hole in one’s heart that could not be soothed or filled until she saw Stella again.

Carefully she maneuvered away from Stella’s warmth and grabbed her robe, trying to be as quiet as possible as she padded barefoot around the bed and across the small space to the kitchen. The sounds of the coffee maker would undoubtedly wake Stella up, but Scully wanted front row seats to the innocent display that was the awakening of Stella Gibson. She quietly filled the machine and flicked the switch to start brewing. Turning around she leaned onto the rail that separated the kitchenette from the rest of the cabin and she watched how Stella stirred and turned towards her, her eyes still closed. Part of her yearned to dive under the covers and wake Stella with her touch, her tongue, but a larger part of her wanted to remember the quiet moments. The moments like these, where everything seemed so beautifully normal and extraordinarily perfect.

Stella hummed quietly and Scully watched how a small smile played across the muscles in Stella’s face, waking them one by one until finally her eyelids fluttered and Stella’s hazy stare met today’s world. Confusion crossed her misty blue orbs for a moment and she closed her eyes again. Scully’s heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched how Stella’s arm extended to her side, searching for Dana’s warmth, finding the sheets empty but still inviting and cozy from Dana’s body heat. Stella hummed again and her eyes opened, more certain this time, and she shifted her head away from Dana to look for her before turning back and noticing Scully standing by the ledge. A quivering smile crossed Stella’s lips as she registered where they were, and her nose scrunched as the scent of fresh coffee filled the room. ‘Ah… Are you making coffee?’ Stella rasped. She cleared her throat and licked her lips before repeating herself. ‘Are you making coffee?’

‘I am,’ Scully said softly. ‘I’m sorry if I woke you.’

‘No you’re not,’ Stella moaned as she stretched lazily, propping herself up onto her elbows. The blanket slid down a little to reveal her naked shoulders to the soft morning light. Stella raked a hand through her disheveled locks and focused her gaze on Scully. ‘You did this on purpose so you could watch me.’

Scully tried to keep a straight face but she felt her muscles dance so happily she couldn’t keep them from hiding her smile. A light blush crept up her chest from the edge of her robe and she looked away from Stella’s steely hot gaze that burned her in the best way possible. ‘Okay,’ she conceded. ‘What if I did?’

‘I’ll punish you later,’ Stella groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the mattress, blanket covering her chest but the curve of her back gloriously naked. She directed her gaze to the large window that overlooked part of the lake where the sun was starting to warm up the mist that covered it like a downy blanket. ‘Come here,’ she said as she looked over her shoulder at Scully.

Scully waited for the coffee to finish brewing before pouring two cups and taking them over to Stella. She handed Stella a cup, yellow and gold like her hair, and leaned in to kiss her lightly on her lips before sitting down next to her.

‘Good morning,’ Scully smiled as she sipped her coffee and watched her girlfriend as Stella observed her in the way only Stella could. ‘Good morning,’ Stella breathed finally as she flicked her gaze from Scully’s eyes down to her lips, back up to her eyes and finally turned her attention to the misty reflection of the sunrise outside.

Scully sighed contently and shifted a little closer, leaning her head against Stella’s naked shoulder as she sipped her coffee and willed time to slow down. She felt Stella slightly shift her weight to support Scully’s and Scully smiled.

There was nothing to be afraid of.


	14. Chapter 14

As they sat together Scully’s mind wandered to what might change between them after this trip. So many aspects of her life were about to shift, and her heart stung with the reality and impact of it all. She felt like they’d reached a milestone without being aware of it, it had just passed them by like something small and insignificant and somehow it was perfectly calm and quiet. She still couldn’t believe Stella wanted to move in together, but what surprised and amazed her the most was that Stella felt comfortable enough to ask her. Everything around them felt magical, like a fairy tale that yearned to be written, and even though they were here to be part of someone else’s story nothing withheld them from writing a little chapter of their own. Dana had just never expected Stella to take the lead like she had. She'd expected Stella to need a break first. To withdraw, to need time and space alone with her brain before letting Dana in completely. When she hadn’t, and when she’d turned the tables on Dana and asked her to move in instead Dana’s heart had rejoiced like it only had once or twice before. Above all else she felt honored. Even though there were many secrets still hidden in the depths of Stella’s scars Scully knew how much it cost Stella to allow her in like that. She just wanted to make sure she was worth it. 

When they finished their coffee Scully softly took the cup from Stella and put it down next to the mattress before kissing her deeply. She straddled Stella’s hips as Stella sat back on her hands and observed her. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Scully said softly.

She made love to Stella slowly at first, touching her everywhere like Stella had done to her beneath the milky light of the night’s stars. She let her tongue map the lines of Stella’s ribs, trace the way her hip bone curved and rose and finally soothe and caress the faint scars on Stella’s inner thighs. She didn’t focus on them often, although they were always in the back of her mind, but this morning they seemed more naked and bare than before so Scully soothed them, cared for them and showed them that Stella was loved. 

Soon the energy between them warmed, heated even, as their souls' need to connect grew with every touch. Scully had intended on making Stella come on her tongue, she'd wanted to watch her fall deeply and completely at Dana's mercy, but her heart had other ideas as she felt her soul and mind being pulled back up to Stella's face. She raised her head, found Stella's eyes and took a deep breath, trying to slow down her heartbeat but it was no use. Her soul needed to have Stella, needed to conquer her on this wonderfully calm and quiet morning - she wanted to make Stella hers, fully and completely. She been thinking about all the ways this could conventionally be done way too much lately, contemplating what contracts they were going to sign, what they should do legally, stupid things that had no place in their current relationship - not yet, anyway, and they were all unwanted potential rifts in their current situation. Stella's language was different. She despised labels, A4's and men telling her to sign on the dotted line and conform. And Scully prided herself in her knowledge and understanding of Stella's language. She knew what Stella needed and what she wanted. She knew that those two things were as different as night and day sometimes but eventually, inevitably, night turned into day and back again - that's just the way the world works.

So Scully trusted her instincts and she trusted Stella's eyes. They never lied. The glow in Stella's still hazy morning gaze told Scully that she was ready, ready to at least attempt to give her all to Dana. What that meant neither of them knew, but Scully read Stella's quiet morning revelation and she heard Stella's call loud and clear - I might need you to help me through this, it said, but never doubt that I want this. Scully nodded even though nothing had been spoken aloud between them and Stella smiled, and then just watched as Scully pushed herself up and pulled Stella with her. She guided Stella back onto the mattress and when Stella tried to shift onto her knees Scully shook her head lightly and held her down with a hand resting lightly on her shoulders. Stella breathed out a shaky breath, feeling their equilibrium strengthen and even out as Stella willingly wavered some control to Dana once more. 

Scully found Stella's skin with her lips and cherished the way Stella let her make love to her. Stella touched her hands to Dana's ribs and let herself fall back onto the mattress.

‘Again?’ Stella sighed deeply as Scully’s lips roughly found their way to the pulse in her neck. ‘Yes, again,’ Scully groaned as she found and pinned Stella’s wrists above her head and trailed her hungry gaze along Stella’s trembling body. ‘Don’t say you don’t want it because I know that is not true.’ 

‘I want it,’ Stella breathed, her voice hoarse and unsteady. ‘Yes, Dana.’ 

‘Yes what?’

‘Take me.’

And she did, with the conviction that many believers would be envious of Scully worshipped at the altar of her religion. She pushed Stella to her limits, kept her silent, stretched the boundaries of Stella's surrender and made her feel that there was safety in their commitment as well as a freedom that was more meaningful and accepting than any other she was ever going to find. She showed Stella with her teeth and her tongue that no matter how high the mountain or how deep the fall, there would always be an light shining at the top and that light would her comfort should she need it, or, like right now, something else entirely. Her mouth found Stella’s beasts and ravished them, leaving red marks on Stella’s delicate skin but Stella craved it. Stella pushed herself left and right into the restraints set by Dana and Dana let her, allowed her to explore the space within which she could find her ultimate happiness. Dana’s fingers curled themselves deep within Stella’s depth and Stella’s body reacted fiercely to every move. Stella finally wailed and a tear left the corner of her eye, but Scully didn't stop, didn't question whether Stella was okay or not because she recognized it as just another expression of acceptance and surrender. 

Scully covered Stella's body with hers as her fingers tugged and beckoned Stella's soul to the surface. She pressed her breasts against Stella's, feeling their bare skin rub and stick slightly in their morning fever. She cut Stella no slack as her other hand kept Stella's wrists above her, stretching both their bodies as far as they could possibly go. Stella tensed and shivered underneath her, her body trying to simultaneously crawl inside Scully's and escape her iron grasp.

‘What are you?’ Scully breathed finally as the daring timbre of her voice danced in Stella’s amber gold locks. 

‘Yours,’ Stella hummed as her fists clenched tighter and her orgasm finally claimed every single cell of her being. ‘I’m yours.’

Scully pulled her up and held her tightly against her own skin, let the comforting darkness of Stella's pleasure surround them both and whispered softly into Stella's curves as Stella drifted away on the clouds of ecstasy. Stella's arms trembled around Dana's waist as she pulled Scully close, so close that Dana felt the air leave her lungs under the pressure of Stella's need for comfort. Stella soared and sighed deeply as the shivers in her body transferred into Dana's, taking Scully with them on the journey of Stella's climax.

A few blissful minutes passed as they allowed themselves to savor the moment, but their bodies felt slick and cooled down quickly in the still fresh and cold air of the cabin. Scully pulled up the blanket but Stella pushed it away. 'We'll stay here forever,' she muttered. 'We can't,' Scully breathed. 'I need to pack.' Stella sniffed and Scully saw another tear trail down the wet path on Stella's cheek. She reached up to catch it with her thumb and softly she wiped away the only outward sign of emotion that Stella showed. Stella's glacial gaze settled upon her once more and Scully pursed her lips as she tried to figure out how to go about today. 'Join me for breakfast?' she asked, her voice small and hopeful. Stella dipped her chin and sighed before pushing herself up, rising her naked body from the softness of their bed. She looked around for her robe and slipped it on, tying it tightly around her waist before nodding slowly at Dana. 'Do you want toast?' 

Scully grinned as she remembered how she'd compared Stella to a toaster earlier. How fitting would it be to have Stella prepare her breakfast here, in this cabin, surrounded by the hues of her golden hair and pink skin and white gaze - looking like she walked straight out of a home magazine? She allowed the dream of waking up to this image every morning to fill her mind for a moment and a smile plastered itself onto her face. They wouldn't be in this cabin forever, but the image would remain the same. Scully remembered seeing the domestic side of Stella before, in Stella's home, and it had touched her as unexpectedly then as it touched her now. Images of many breakfasts together passed her mind's eye - sitting next to each other on the bed, on opposite sides of a wooden table in their home, on their balcony or in the garden - with a dog by her side, or a cat weaving itself between Stella's calves - Scully saw it all, and she wanted it all. 

Stella watched Dana as Dana remained on the bed, clearly lost in some memory or thought that for now should be kept private. A bright light shone from Dana's eyes even as she wasn't fully focused and Stella was uncertain about its origin, and slightly wary of its intensity as she decided to leave Dana to her thoughts for now and prepare her a breakfast first. She found bread, cheese and eggs and swallowed back the lump in her throat as she set about making breakfast for her girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want to feed Dana. Nothing about this morning was wrong, necessarily. But something irked her about having to prepare breakfast for two. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and maybe it was the cabin, maybe it was the fact that they had been surrounded by such easy and rose colored love all weekend - but something about the soft peachy feeling that hung around them felt wrong and it felt heavy. However Stella persisted and she pushed it away, knowing it wouldn't completely leave until she talked about it, but willing it to sit beside her instead of weighing on her shoulders for now. She was glad to feel the air flow a bit more freely as she saw Dana snap out of her reverie and start to gather her clothes. 'I'm going to take a quick shower,' Scully announced. 'Don't,' Stella asked with a heavy voice as she clutched a glass of water between her hands. 'Let's do that later. Together. Right now I want to have breakfast with you.'

'Okay,' Scully conceded as she read something in Stella's eyes that told her that she shouldn't leave her to her own thoughts right now. So she helped, finding two plates and dividing their toast and cheese equally. Stella scrambled eggs and made tea and soon they were sat together on the edge of the staircase leading down the tree. There was a small porch attached to the front of their cabin and Stella looked around as she felt calmed by the intricate dance of the leaves and the sun above them. Rays of light hit the porch in a pattern of nature, on that couldn't be orchestrated, and Stella saw how Scully settled easily within their rhythm, turning her face into the warmth with her eyes closed to absorb the energy of the morning. Not everything needs to be rationalized, Stella thought. Some things don't have a plan. And sometimes the plan changes, and maybe she should allow it to change more often. She thought back to how yesterday all of this had represented one of her worst fears. The fairytale that she had always known wasn't something she needed. The princess she knew she did not want to be. The happy ending that she had learned only existed in a balance of great sacrifice - but all of that now seemed to fit perfectly in the story of their life. Dana next to her was a queen in her own right - one that deserved a castle, and she'd promised her one not too long ago. Some stories that Stella had never cared to read now seemed to have many hidden meanings and messages and Stella suddenly found herself eager to explore them. 

Dana's hand tucked her slightly frizzy morning hair behind her ear before bringing her cup to her lips, and Stella felt her body react as she hissed and told Dana on instinct - 'Be careful, you'll burn yourself.' Scully looked at her, her blue eyes thankful and a small smile of gratitude on her lips. 'Right,' she said before putting down the cup and focusing on her toast instead. Stella leaned in to press a kiss to Scully's silk covered shoulder in a silent expression of love and Scully turned her cheek into the top of Stella's head, nuzzling her hair softly before turning back towards her breakfast. Stella felt her heart wage another war with her brain, but somehow her soul managed to disconnect and let the two have at it - She was happy, right here and now, and that was all that mattered. 

Thirty minutes later their food was gone but they were still on the top of the stairs, Scully's fingers weaved between Stella's as they watched the park slowly wake up. From their position they could see the driveway and the reception and they'd seen Mike and Thomas move about, and Stella wondered if they'd come up and say bye or if they should go down until Scully waved at them and the couple came towards the treehouse. 'Morning you two! Have a nice night?' 

'Well,’ Scully called down the stairs, 'Nice is one word for it. What about you? Are you leaving?'

The two men made their way up the stairs. Mike just shook his head at Dana as Thomas answered. 'Yeah, we're headed home. One day back at HQ before we're off to Spain for our honeymoon.' 

'Sounds marvellous,' Scully smiled. 'Enjoy. And thank you for inviting us.' 

'Stella, tell this one to stop saying thank you,' Mike said. 'It really was our absolute pleasure. Wouldn't have wanted to get married without you two there.' 

Stella reached out her hand to her friends. 'I'm so glad we got to be a part of it. I wish you all the best, but I know you'll make it work,' she said softly. 'That's exactly what I wanted to say to you,' Mike smiled. 'Don't let this one get away.' Stella shot him a look and Scully blushed a little. 'Well,' Stella finally said. 'That's up to Dana as much as it is up to me. But I'll try.' 

'Don't try,' Mike smiled. 'Do. If it makes you happy, it's worth it, Stels.' 

Dana's heart melted at the unexpectedly soft exchange between two friends. She'd also never heard anyone call Stella that before and she knew it must be a thing between them as Stella didn't flinch, but instead just nodded at him. Stella remained quiet as she looked back at Scully before reaching a hand out to the men. 'It was our absolute pleasure to be here, we loved it. Enjoy your honeymoon,' she just said. Thomas grasped her hand and leaned in to kiss Stella on her cheek. Stella said goodbye to him and as he turned his attention to Scully, Mike walked back down the stairs and mentioned for Stella to follow. As Scully chatted with Thomas she saw Stella talk to Mike from the corner of her eye, and was happy to find her eyes peaceful and calm when she came back up the stairs. Thomas rejoined Mike on the grass and they waved one last time before heading back towards their car. 

Scully leaned her head against the railing and she was surprised to feel Stella's hand slide up her thigh to find her hand. Clasping their fingers together Scully sighed as she mentally tried to prepare her goodbyes.

‘Let’s stay here tonight, Dana,’ Stella whispered. ‘I can’t, Stel,’ Scully sighed. ‘My flight is at 10AM and it’s a three hour drive from here.’ Stella shrugged. ‘We can get a few hours’ sleep after dinner and I can drive you. I was going to drive you to the hotel anyway.’

Scully felt her brain struggle to think about the planning she’d made and how it would all fit together if she were to go with Stella’s crazy plan. ‘Hotel’s booked, Stella,’ she moaned. ‘And I don’t like to be in a rush when I fly.’

‘You won’t be. I’ll make sure to get you there on time.’ 

‘I don’t think we should,’ Scully said softly. ‘It’ll make it harder when I have to leave.’ 

‘I disagree,’ Stella said. ‘We’ll have more time together and time is something we need to utilize to our advantage right now. And I have some unfinished business.’

‘Oh, I remember,’ Scully winked. She sighed deeply and looked up into Stella’s calm, brave eyes, drinking in the love and courage that shone from them. Stella had promised her this morning she’d make love to her under the stars again, but they’d both accepted that it would have to be an appointment to be kept for a later date. The prospect of having Stella fulfill it tonight was both alluring and deeply scary in its unexpectedness. If she trusted Stella, then why was this so hard? 'What about the cabin?' she gestured behind her. 'Maybe it's booked.' Stella shook her head. 'It's not.' ‘All right,’ Scully breathed as she laid their clasped hands in Stella’s lap. ‘But we leave before five.’

‘Four-thirty,’ Stella said. ‘Done. We should probably get our suitcases from the cabin and put them in here so we can leave without having to check everything.’ 

‘We can put most of it in your car,’ Scully suggested, ‘And just leave the essentials out. I’ll have them packed in no time.’ 

Stella hummed in agreement. Scully stood up and pulled Stella with her before kissing her lightly on her lips. Stella lingered before pulling back, licking her lips and tucking her chin as she regarded Scully seriously. ‘You might be turning me into a romantic,’ she muttered. ‘I like it,’ Scully said, her voice soft and a little shy. Stella felt a smile spread across her lips as Dana’s changing mood rubbed off on her – The sky was blue again, and the sun was warm on their skin – there was no need to say goodbye just yet. ‘Let’s get our things over here first, and then I’m going to go and see if I can get something to eat for later.’ Scully nodded and reached to kiss her again. ‘Okay. Thank you.’ Stella granted her a smile before breaking eye contact, bowing her head and turning away to grab her shoes. ‘No more thank you’s,’ she said as she waved her finger at Dana. She slipped her shoes on and gracefully stepped off the porch as Scully followed, feeling light and somewhat relieved. She grabbed her phone to cancel the hotel, grateful she’d opted for one with a free cancellation policy, but then again that must have been one of those things that the author to their story had already planned out. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to [@]EnigmaticDoctorScully for being my S/S panic buddy and emotional as well as practical support.

As they walked towards their cabin to pack Dana’s things they spotted Mike still walking around in the main building. ‘I’m going to...’ Stella started as she waved in Mike’s direction. ‘Go,’ Scully nodded, ‘I need to pack a few things first anyway. Meet me in the cabin later?’ Stella nodded, smiled and turned to head off in the other direction. Scully sighed as she watched Stella leave. Sometimes plans change, she thought. 

Soon she was back in their shared cabin. Looking around she smiled at the memories that floated freely in the space that looked fairly neat, and Scully was infinitely grateful for Stella’s order in her chaos. She quickly gathered all of her luggage and she was ready sooner than she'd thought. Stella entered just as Scully was about to do her final check. 'All done already?' Stella said, also slightly surprised. 'Yeah,' Scully sighed, 'Ready to go.' She noticed that Stella seemed tense, her eyes only slightly puffy, but she decided not to comment on it - Stella would tell her if she wanted or needed to. 'Can I carry something?' Stella asked as she zipped her own suitcase which had been packed and ready to go. 'I'm fine, thanks,' Scully declined her offer and threw her bag over her shoulder. It held the essentials that she didn't already have at the treehouse, and because the bag was three quarters empty Scully felt confident she could finish packing by simply throwing everything else on top. She followed Stella as they left the cabin and Stella locked the door behind them. 'It is a lovely little house,' Scully looked it over once more. 'It was,' Stella agreed before turning her back on the past and heading back onto the path. 

'Did you manage to talk to Mike?' Scully asked, trying to push a little to let Stella know she could tell her anything if she needed to. 'Hmmm,' Stella hummed vaguely as she rolled her suitcase down the chipped wood towards the barn. Other than that she stayed eerily quiet. 'So… I canceled the hotel and checked into the flight,' Scully filled her in. 'So I'm all set. If you promise you're okay to drive me that early.' Stella raised her chin. 'Of course,' she said. 'I asked the restaurant to bring over some lunch, should be there in about an hour. And I made dinner arrangements.' Scully raised her eyebrow and smiled sweetly at Stella. 'Dinner arrangements. Should I wear a dress?' Stella rolled her eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

They quickly found their way to Stella's car, put all of their luggage in except the essentials and Stella allowed Scully to wrap her free arm around Stella's waist as they walked back towards the cabin. A strange atmosphere followed them and when they reached the stairs Scully couldn't deal with the pressure anymore. She pulled her arm back and let her hand linger on Stella's hip. 'What do you want to do today?' she asked as she let her thumb caress the side of Stella's waist. 'Spend the day with you,' Stella answered honestly. 'I don't care how.' Scully pulled her hand back and climbed up the stairs. 'I just want to enjoy this space with you.' Stella breathed in and followed Scully, trying to erase the uneasy feeling that had somehow settled in her stomach. 'Let's eat lunch here, and then take a nap,' Stella suggested. She had promised Scully a good night's sleep, but she already knew her evening plans would throw a spanner in the works. She was happy when Scully didn't question her but instead readily agreed. 'I'd like that,' she said and put her bag down in the corner. 'Now, how about that shower?' 

Stella smiled wickedly before pulling Dana close and kissing her, letting her mouth linger as she caught Dana's full bottom lip. Dana moaned softly and pulled back to gather her things. 'I take that as a yes.'

Naked skin had always been somewhat of a conundrum to Stella. She despised it for its translucency, the way it mockingly revealed much more of her inside than she'd allowed it to and she hated its fragility. But equally she marveled at Dana's ivory planes, the strength of her muscles as they played under the skin of her back, and the pureness and rawness of its egality. She had learned not to hide her own nakedness from Dana, like Dana never hid anything from her, and Dana showed her time and time again that she knew exactly how to take care of Stella's needs and how to harbor her fears. Stella did the same, on instinct rather than anything else, and the way it seemed to always work and always be perfect scared her less and less as fear was replaced with confidence. Dana undressed before her, standing at a distance that told Stella to maintain it for now, and Stella watched how Scully carelessly threw her clothes on the corner bench of the large dressing room before turning to Stella, dressed in nothing but her beauty. 

The main building, that also held the swimming pool, had a few separate bathrooms for guests to make use of. It was clever and private, and Stella was grateful for Scully's investigative mind that had uncovered this rare treasure for them to enjoy, if only for the shortest of times. They had chosen the first bathroom, and it held a roomy shower, a sauna and a dressing area that was designed for two people at least. Stella had huffed at Scully's query about using the sauna so Scully had wholly agreed to settle for a long shower instead. Stella took her time watching Scully undress as she did the same, and her mind wandered off into the realm of extreme possibilities.

'Stel?' Scully's questioning voice and held-out hand snapped Stella out of her own thoughts. She swallowed and smiled at Dana, put her clothes in a pile next to Dana's and followed her into the shower. She let Scully initiate an intimate embrace, because she felt a little unsteady, and she'd hoped to conceal it but of course Dana knew. She tilted her head to look in Stella's eyes and Stella tried, really tried to avoid eye contact but Scully softly grasped her cheek. 'Kiss me,' she requested softly and Stella complied immediately, happy to have something to occupy her mind and put out the raging fire that was burning wildly. 

Scully allowed Stella to push her up against the blue tiled wall. She guided Stella's hand to her breast, and then further down to where she was already wet and warm in anticipation and Stella breathed into her mouth at the feeling. Stella's hand on Dana's upper arm gave her the fantasy of power, but she was never under the illusion that she held any kind of control over Scully. Dana had her wrapped around her little finger and Stella wanted to fight it, needed the upper hand, but also desperately wanted to surrender to it and maybe, like this, she could. Scully allowed her to feel in control. She would sigh, melt and tense wherever Stella wanted her to. She would kiss her when kissed, wrap her hands in Stella's hair when she could but she would choose not to direct her. Choose to be the one taken instead of the one to take. And Stella took, every gasp and every moan she collected and gathered until her brain was full and her heart overflowing and Scully felt Stella's tears on her cheek. The hot shower stream was cascading down Stella's back, and Scully was covered in goosebumps but wholly enjoying the sensation, but when Stella's warm tears ran down her cheek she grasped Stella's shoulders. 

Stella felt Scully push lightly, but she ignored her. Capturing Scully's lips in an intense kiss she moaned lightly and pushed on, curling her fingers deep inside and beckoning Dana's body to focus on itself instead of on her. 'Stella,' Scully whimpered. 'Call me what only you can call me,' Stella heard her own heart request weakly. Scully responded by softly sinking her teeth into the flesh of Stella's shoulder. She turned her head a little, attached her lips to the curve of Stella's neck and whimpered. 'Please, baby,' Stella heard and finally she broke. Sobs shook her shoulders but she kept her movements steady, increasing her rhythm as Scully's knees started to give out. 'You're going to make me come,' Scully mumbled as she bit her own lip instead of Stella's skin in fear of marking her. Stella's free hand pushed itself into Dana's hair and pulled her close, burying Scully between the safety of two concrete walls. She never stopped, never relented until Scully crumbled with her, her thighs trembling as she came, both her arms wrapping around Stella wherever she could reach to keep herself from falling. Stella held her up, one strong arm wound around Scully's shoulders, the other wrapping her waist close as soon as her climax subsided. Stella tried to calm her emotions but she felt so much love, was surrounded by such beauty that it was no use and when Dana finally pulled back to find her eyes she found them red and slightly apologetic. 'Shh,' she asked as soon as Dana was about to speak. 'I love you. Come here.' 

They stood together in the shower until Stella remembered their lunch. She pulled away carefully, separating her reddened skin from Dana's as she finally dared to fully find her eyes. 'We should get back,' she said softly. 'Or we'll miss lunch.' Scully smiled at her and nodded before kissing Stella's cheek and reaching to squeeze some shower gel onto her hands. Wordlessly she lathered it all across Stella's form, traced every curve and dip and followed every shape as Stella watched her. Finally Scully switched from silence back into the real world and sighed deeply. 'I don't want us to be sad,' she said, as she had said many times before. 'Let's celebrate our life instead of dreading our separation. This is just another time where it feels like an ending, but really, it's a beginning. We just need to remember that.' Stella grasped the shower head and handed it to Dana. Dana rinsed her off with a doctor's precision and Stella trembled under Scully's scrutiny, the intensity of Scully's care reassuring her as much as her words did. 'You're absolutely right,' she agreed. 'Let's get back to the treehouse and just enjoy the time we have.' 

And not twenty minutes later they were just coming up to the treehouse as their lunch was delivered. Stella thanked the delivery man and Scully heard Stella confirm something for later before she followed Scully through the door and back into their little sanctuary. Stella put the box down on the mattress and Scully climbed in next to her, and soon they were enjoying some kind of heavenly indoor picnic with fresh orange juice, coffee, croissants and fruit. Scully sighed contentedly as she watched out across the field in front of their cabin. 

'Do we need to talk about the future?' Stella asked softly. 'Yes, probably,' Scully agreed. 'I meant what I said, Stella. I want to move to London and live with you.' Stella raised her chin. 'What will you tell Mulder? Your family? Work?' 

'I can get a job in the UK. I've done some research,' Scully admitted. 'The hardest thing I think will be telling my mom.' 

Stella looked at her sideways as she sipped her orange juice. 'She doesn't know, does she?'

'About you?' Scully asked. Stella nodded. They'd talked about this before, but only superficially. She saw in Scully's eyes that it was a difficult topic for her and she regretted having asked, but it was out there now, the question hanging between them as Stella realized the weight this might carry for Dana. But she stayed silent as she waited for Dana to respond, held her breath because even though the answer wouldn't hurt her it might hurt Dana with the memory of it. 

'No,' Scully admitted and felt she wasn't as afraid of this conversation as she had feared. 'I haven't told anyone. But only because I want to get it right, Stella, not because it's meaningless to me.' Stella licked her lips and put down her orange juice before pulling the blanket up a little more, a subconscious move to protect herself from the untrue feelings trying to stab at her heart at Dana's words. 'If you move in you'll have to tell them about me,' she said softly. Scully nodded. 'And I want to. If they don't understand that's okay. It won't change the way I feel.' 

'Do you fear their judgment?' Stella asked softly. 'Do you think they'll challenge your love for them, for your God?' 

'Yes,' Scully responded on a whisper as she pushed herself closer to Stella. 'I hope my mother will at least talk to me about it. You'll get along with her, Stella. She's wonderful.' 

'I'd like to meet her,' Stella said with a slightly weak voice as she remembered the last time she'd seen her own mother. 

Scully watched her and smiled lightly. 'I'd like that too. You need to be there when I tell them. I don't think I can do it alone.' 

'Of course you could,' Stella waved. 'But I'd be honored to be by your side and hold your hand through it.' 

'My brother Bill will probably have the strongest reaction,' Scully mused. 'I might not tell him at all. He's very strict about his beliefs and I've never been able to convince him about any of my choices.'

'Does his opinion carry a lot of weight for you?' Stella asked. Dana shrugged and Stella felt every word she didn't say deep in her core. She knew of Dana's complicated relationship with Bill Scully, but she didn't know the man even though she knew the type. It saddened her to know Dana had to compete with that, knowing she could probably never live up to his or her late father's expectations. She would never feel comfortable with him and Stella hoped that Scully could at least feel comfortable with herself instead of feeling like she had to defend her choices to these men. But she also was intimately familiar with the burden of family, and no matter how confident or happy you were on your own, it always remained quietly lurking in the background. 

She didn't plan on telling any of her family. They wouldn't care. And yes, she hated that, because she wanted to show Dana off and wanted to tell them all: See? I might not be your definition of normal, but even I can have relationships and make them work. Because this was going to work. 

They finished lunch and Stella put everything on the kitchen counter to be worried about later before sitting on the bed again, her back firmly planted against the headboard. Scully regarded her for a moment before sighing deeply and lying down next to her, her head on a pillow and her shoulders against Stella's thigh. 'You can sleep if you want,' Stella whispered to her. 'Are you going to join me?' Scully's clear blue eyes looked up at her expectantly. Stella's heart trembled with the intensity of Scully's gaze. She looked straight through Stella, and there was nowhere to hide but in Dana's ocean. 'No,' she shook her head. 'Sleep, love.'

'Will you lie down with me?' Scully's voice sounded so small that Stella had no choice but to relent. 'Okay,' she sighed and tried to shuffle under the covers. It was warm, but she told herself not to complain as Scully curled her arm around Stella's waist. Stella closed her eyes as fondness coursed through her when Scully's chin connected with her shoulder and she felt Scully's lips press softly against her jawline. 'Wake me whenever you want,' Scully whispered and Stella hummed in response. 'I will. Close your eyes, love.'

Too soon Stella felt her own eyelids grow heavy. Scully's hand was on her stomach, and it had stopped softly caressing her skin a few moments ago. She'd felt the slight parting of Dana's lips against her shoulder and she'd felt the slowing down of her rhythmic breaths. The trust Scully had in her amazed her once more. She thought back to see if she could identify the last person who'd trusted her to simply watch over them while they slept, and she came up blank. Dana Scully was the first and would be the last. Not for the first time she wondered why it was that Dana trusted her implicitly, but then she remembered it had always been like that. Ever since their first meeting they had been going back and forth exchanging valuable pieces of themselves, offering truths and secrets that bore more meaning and value than they felt comfortable expressing through words. Stella had always felt it took two souls she knew to trust, and for a long time she trusted no one but herself. However, together they had found that maybe the right person was a complete stranger who felt familiar somehow, someone you meet at a time where nothing feels real. But then you dare to open your eyes, and together you discover the deepest and most beautiful reality known to mankind. Together you discover true love. 

She didn't believe in true love, even rejected the mere notion of it. She still wondered sometimes if Dana did. Her free and uninhibited way of feeling was something Stella had come to admire as equally as she feared it. Dana knew that, and yet it didn't stop her or hold her back. Dana loved without apology and even though Stella would never apologize to anyone for feeling she still felt like she owed herself an explanation sometimes. Because if true love wasn't something she believed in, and if she denied its existence with the conviction she'd been known to put into any debate on the matter, then what was this thing she was feeling? 

As Stella carefully turned her head to watch Dana's face, beautifully relaxed in sleep, she felt Dana's fingers tense on her stomach. 'Oh, how I love you,' Stella whispered softly before blinking one last time, letting her gaze wander along the lines of Scully's shape as her eyes closed and her mind's eye replaced the image of a sleeping Dana with one of Scully's dazzling smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for references of self harm.  
Another huge thank you to [@]EnigmaticDoctorScully for the endless support and help!  
Enjoy <3

Stella didn't really sleep, she merely slumbered and soon an hour had passed and she missed Dana. Quietly she turned, pulled the blankets a little further up over their bodies and embraced the entirety of Dana's body with her arms to try and ban her unease. She pushed her face into the crook of Dana's neck, fully aware she was cuddling Scully and that Stella Gibson didn't cuddle, but also that maybe Stella Gibson could let go of what she thought to be true.

Scully awoke slowly and felt herself surrounded by Stella's presence. She felt her warm breath on her neck, her hands and arms seemingly everywhere and her warmth and scent lingering in the air round them. 'Stella,' she whispered, and she felt Stella's lips on the sensitive skin under her ear. 'Shh,' Stella whispered. 'I missed you.'

'I'm here,' Scully smiled as her brain woke up completely. She turned towards Stella, careful not to allow her to pull back, and angled her sleepy eyes up to meet Stella's. She saw a serenity there, a peaceful lingering of love that she only knew with Stella. 'Don't move,' she whispered. 'This is perfect.'

And they stayed like that for another hour - hands touching, fingertips leaving promises for later and small sounds vowing things only they could understand. 

After a while Scully felt Stella grow slightly restless. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' Scully asked, her voice slightly heavy in relaxation. 'We should probably get ready for the evening before we leave,' Stella mused. 'We can walk the premises one last time before I take you to dinner.' Scully smirked softly. 'I thought I didn't have to wear anything fancy.' Stella raised her eyebrow as she studied Scully's face. 'You absolutely don't, but I would suggest wearing something other than a bathrobe.' Scully chuckled. 'Why?'

'Why?' Stella repeated before she considered the question for a moment. 'I can't think of a reason other than I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you.'

'So… I wouldn't get to eat much.'

'Not dinner, no,' Stella hummed as she looked her over and Dana laughed. Stella cracked up too, encompassed by Scully's infectious rumble, and they held each other close as their easy laughing subsided. 'I promise you I'll leave room for that tonight,' Scully pointed at Stella. Stella shook her head. 'I convinced you to stay, I should let you have at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.' 

'Like you pointed out, I can sleep on the plane,' Scully countered.

'Yes, you can,' Stella agreed, because she had argued this exact point before. 'Now, have you decided to wear something sensible or should I send you off to dinner alone so I'm not embarrassed by you?' 

'I'll wear something boring and practical,' Scully sighed as a cheeky glint sparkled in her eyes. 'Still think the robe isn't a bad idea.'

'Next time we have dinner together you should wear a robe,' Stella challenged her. 'And just a robe.'

'I thought you didn't possess enough self-restraint to keep your hands off me,' Scully raised her chin. 

'I'll show you self-restraint, and you won't regret a minute of it,' Stella winked at her before finding the few clothes she'd brought inside. She quickly selected a simple peach top and black trousers and watched as Scully found a short sleeved white t-shirt and dark grey slacks. Stella hummed appreciatively as Scully sprayed deodorant and pulled the T-shirt over her head. It fit perfectly, the ribbed fabric clinging to her curves as if the garment was made solely for her. Scully smiled at her as she carefully maneuvered her hair into a low ponytail. 'I guess that means this is okay?' she said. 'You could wear anything in the world and it would be okay,' Stella said sincerely, 'but this, this is perfection.'

Hand in hand they exited their cabin and breathed in the fresh air. Stella released Scully to let her walk down the steps before her, but when Scully absent-mindedly turned towards her as she waited at the bottom of the wooden stairs Stella reached back out to entwine her fingers with Dana's as soon as she was within range. Scully smiled at her sideways as Stella passed her and she let Stella lead the way, following her black heels onto the wood chipped paths that had taken them to wherever they needed to go all weekend. 

They wandered past the cabins, along the lush green field where they'd eaten and turned a corner into the lane that would bring them to the swing and the old tree. Stella squeezed Dana's hand lightly as memories fluttered like butterflies inside of her, and Scully pulled her just a tiny bit closer. 

The afternoon sun guided the couple around the grounds for a full hour. They talked about the wedding, about Mike and Thomas and about Stella's coworkers and how they had responded to seeing Stella with her girlfriend. It has eased Stella's mind to know Scully wasn't afraid of showing their relationship, and she herself had been surprised to get nothing but love from the people she worked with. She hadn't been afraid of Scully's reaction to her coworkers but this had been the first official outing of their relationship. There would be proof. Pictures taken by everyone there that would solidify and eternalize the image of her and Dana on one page, sharing one memory and there would be very little doubt as to the nature of their relationship. Dana's calm and confident response to all of it made Stella feel incredibly valued and filled her with pride.

As they chatted through the weekend they slowly said goodbye to everything they had done. By now all the guests had left, tables and decorations had been removed and the whole area felt calm and tranquil and it translated itself beautifully into the rays of sun and soft wind playing with Stella's loose blonde curls.

Stella's stomach twisted at the idea of having arranged dinner for them. It wasn't like her to organize and hide surprises, and she felt slightly sickened at the archaic idea of having Dana close her eyes and guiding her to their seat. However she had put some work into this, and she was curious and nervous to see what Dana's reaction would be, and somewhere towards the end of their walk she wasn't able to hide her nervous excitement anymore. Dana frowned at her as she felt Stella play with the skin on her hand. 'What's going on?' Scully grinned at her. Stella pursed her lips and tried to pretend nothing was going on. 'What?' 

'You're fidgeting, Stel,' Scully pointed out as she held up her hand where Stella's knuckles were turning white as they tensed in their effort not to alert Dana. 'Am not,' Stella huffed. 'Are too, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you're nervous about dinner,' Scully read her effortlessly. 'Then it's a good thing you do know better,' Stella raised her chin. 'But you raise a good point, we should probably head that way.'

'Right,' Scully grinned. 'Okay, I'll play along. Take me to dinner, Stella.'

Stella reached in her pocket to check her phone for the time. She sent a quick message before lightly shaking her hair out of her face. She raked her fingers through the locks that covered her face and combed them away to look at Dana's expectant eyes. 'Okay,' Stella hummed. 'Yeah, let's go.' She tucked her hand in her pant pocket and held her elbow out for Dana to hook her arm through. Scully squinted at her but didn't comment, not verbally anyway, and wound her arm around Stella's as Stella took a left turn back towards the barn.

Stella decided not to ask Dana to close her eyes, but rather dedicated herself to watching Scully's face and admiring the way the light softly reflected off its ivory planes.

Scully recognized the patio and the large stained glass windows from before. This is where Stella had sung to her and to the happy couple. The area looked different now, the seating arrangements had been changed to create an outdoor seating area with multiple tables. Aged wood and white flowers set the atmosphere and Scully admired the rustic feel of the place for a moment until her eyes fell to the piano that remained in front of the barn. She swallowed and looked back at Stella, who had released her arm and was examining the area until her eyes fell on her preferred table. She walked to the edge of the terrace, to a table for two that had a candle burning and a single white rose in a small vase. Stella picked up the vase and put it on the table behind her before gesturing for Dana to take the seat opposite her. 'Well, this is romantic,' Scully grinned at her. Stella threw her a look that challenged her to mention romanticism one more time, and Scully's shoulders shook in silent laughter. She'd told Mike to set up a table for them, but she hadn't meant for him to make it romantic. 'I did not expect this,' Stella mumbled. 'And I'm going to fucking kill Mike the next time I lay eyes on him.'

'It's nice,' Scully defended the setup and Stella's best friend. Stella huffed and shook her head. 'It's an archetype I do not want to ever conform to or be associated with and he knows that.' Scully grinned. 'I'm assuming you told him you wanted to take me to dinner and you expected him to just… do nothing?' Stella raised an eyebrow. 'I expected him to be a good wingman for once. God knows he owes me a few.' She looked around to see if she spotted anyone. She didn't, and her eyes fell upon the single rose. She shot it a snarling breath before turning back to Dana. Scully chuckled at her. 'Oh come on, what did that rose do to you? I kind of like it, it's pretty. Can you put it back?' Stella's eyebrows shot into the heavens as she looked at Dana wide-eyed. 'No, I won't,' she said stubbornly. 'Stella,' Scully tilted her head to the side. 

A waiter came to bring them a menu and Stella sighed in relief. She picked a wine from the waiter's recommendations and asked him to bring the bottle before sending him on his way again. Handing Dana the menu she felt slightly out of place, shifting in her seat as she looked around. 'Relax, Stel,' Scully reached out her hand to cover Stella's. 'This is lovely. It's the perfect way to spend tonight. I love it.' Stella breathed slowly to steady herself before granting Dana a small smile. 'I'm out of practise.' Scully threaded her fingers through Stella's to find their familiar connection. 'So am I. We'll need to go on dates more often once we live together.' 

'I wouldn't be opposed to that,' Stella said. The waiter came back with the requested wine and as Stella sampled it the young man reached behind her and put the vase back neatly in the center of their table. Scully tried to contain her laughter at Stella's response, the defeated hunching of her shoulders and the way she closed her eyes for a long second to keep from strangling the unknowing servant. However her glare quickly turned into amusement as she watched Dana's fight for control over the giggles that wrecked her body. The waiter scurried back inside and Scully covered her mouth with her free hand. 'Mocked by the universe,' Scully grinned. 'Not the universe, dear, a single rose,' Stella corrected her as she traced the rim of the vase with her finger. The rose stood proudly between them, laughing in their faces as Stella tried to recover from yet another blow to her facade.

Stella studied Dana as Dana’s eyes skimmed the menu, looking for the best choice among many pleasing options. When Scully’s eyes met hers, just over the edge of the white booklet, Stella tried to look away and smile it off but Scully caught her. ‘What?’ she asked, amused at Stella’s uncharacteristically evasive behavior. ‘Do you know what you’re getting yet?’ Stella tried to shift the attention away from her. Scully let her change the subject and pondered the choice between a burger and a vegetarian plate, and Stella felt the air around them ease as Scully effortlessly took away any tension or awkwardness that had chased them here. 

In the end they both went for burgers and decided to share a bowl of fries, Scully commenting on her diet and Stella still feeling slightly full from their lunch. Stella was the first one to give up on her knife and fork and when she reached for a French frie her hand touched Dana’s, and they smiled equally knowing smiles as a spark crackled in the air between them. This wasn’t something that would only happen here. This would last, it would grow and it would remain every bit as magical and electrifying as it was right here, right now. 

Scully’s eyes glittered as the candle light reflected in her gaze. Stella reached for the wine bottle and refilled their glasses, licking her lips as the last of her nerves coursed through her limbs. Her hand trembled a little, her steely grip on the bottle wavering and Scully noticed it and held her breath as the neck of the bottle lightly hit the edge of her glass. Stella’s eyes jumped to Dana’s and back to the bottle as she laughed and put down the glass object. Scully didn’t ask Stella why she was nervous because she recognized the strange absurdity that hung around them. They’d been on dinner dates before, but never after attending a wedding and never with their hearts as open and exposed as they were now. Everything around them was perfect, from the golden light that shone from inside the barn to the light breeze that played in Stella’s hair - even the rose on the table had a role to play in this image of pure perfection, a state of being that neither of them fully trusted but recognized nonetheless.

‘Our first dinner together seems like a lifetime ago,’ Scully mused as she watched Stella’s face for the memory. Stella smiled as she remembered their first day together, the park and then the dinner. ‘Do you know I’d been thinking about asking you to dinner all day before you asked me?’ Scully continued. ‘As I recall you did ask me,’ Stella reminisced as she focused her eyes on Dana’s. ‘I just turned it into an invitation first.’ Scully pursed her lips and nodded. ‘You did, and I was so grateful because I don’t think I would have been brave enough.’ Stella took a bite of her burger and used her thumb to catch a small dollop of sauce that defiantly stuck itself to her bottom lip. ‘I highly doubt that,’ she said. ‘You would have asked me. I’m just not sure I would have agreed.’ Scully watched Stella’s finger and licked her lips at the memory of that night, their first night. ‘I think I knew since the moment we really met that we would always be in each other’s lives,’ she told Stella softly. ‘Even though I doubted you would even remember me I knew you were someone I wanted to know.’

Stella reached out and carefully took the rose between the tips of her fingers before lifting it up from the vase. She focused her attention on the flower, studying it like something out of a book. ‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ she said. ‘You were all I could think about.’

Scully’s heart beat wildly at Stella’s admission. ‘I came to your hotel room because there was no way I could stay away,’ she said. ‘I felt like that was what I was meant to do. Like I came to New York to find myself and you were the map and I know you felt lost, too. I think we saved each other more than anything else.’

‘You have no idea how true that is for me,’ Stella said, and something about the silver tone of her voice drew Dana’s attention. Scully knew she’d used these exact words to Stella before, and she was fully aware that she’d been talking about Mulder then. However Scully trusted Stella to know the difference, even though possibly, maybe, there was a slight chance that Stella had no idea. She watched how Stella traced the stem of the flower, delicate but dangerous, and somehow she understood that Stella was trying to tell her something she didn’t know how to voice. Scully knew if she stayed silent Stella would offer her the story, albeit in silence or with sound. So she remained still and watched Stella’s face as emotions crossed and abandoned it and finally Stella looked at her, smiled gently and leaned back to coolly call over the waiter.

Scully was momentarily confused and looked at her as Stella ordered dessert for both of them.

As soon as the waiter took their plates and moved off Stella twisted the rose between her fingers and sighed. ‘Do you remember that night well?’ she asked softly. Scully nodded. ‘Of course.’

‘Then you remember you came to my door. After dinner.’ Stella avoided Dana’s eyes, unsure whether she should tell this story or not, but feeling like maybe the magic and surreality of their situation would give her the strength and purpose to do so. ‘Yes,’ Scully answered. ‘I brought that file, and even though it was ridiculous I had told myself it could not wait.’ 

Stella hummed and her lips curled up a little as she remembered that file. ‘Do you remember what happened to the file?’

Scully swallowed and leaned in a little. ‘We didn’t work on it,’ she said. ‘I didn’t show you. We talked instead. You taught me the importance of self-love.’ Stella chuckled ironically and Scully frowned at Stella’s distanciating response. Stella granted her a look before focusing her gaze back on the rose. She dug her nail in the delicate stem just below the soft leaves and Scully watched how Stella expertly chipped off one of the thorns. It fell to the table without making a sound. ‘Before you came in… I was in the bath, and I felt… Ill,’ Stella started. ‘No, that’s bullshit. The Belfast case got to me a lot more than I let on.’

‘I guessed,’ Scully admitted softly. ‘But that’s okay, it was a hellish case and it would leave a mark on anyone. It doesn’t mean anything. Why did you feel like you had to tell me?’ 

‘I realized it then, and I realized it today and many times in between,’ Stella breathed as she carefully took the thorn from the table and put it back in the vase. Her fingers rubbed together before finding the stem again. Stella blinked heavily at the rose as she twisted the vulnerable little thing in her hand and dug her fingernail under another thorn before looking up and focusing her fierce blue gaze directly on Dana’s slightly fearful eyes. 

‘I had a razor in that bathroom, Dana. But instead of reaching for it, I reached for you. I reached for the hand you offered.’ 

Stella’s voice was calm but curdled with something dark. Scully watched the woman in front of her, the woman she had known she loved at the exact moment that Stella was describing. Stella had never told her this story, but Scully had recognized the same pain in her eyes then and now and she understood. Having been afraid of putting too much responsibility on Stella she’d been fearful of confessing how much Stella meant to her. She’d been afraid to mention how much she had saved her, but even though Stella’s spirit would prevent her from using the words one would normally use, Stella was trying to tell Scully she felt exactly the same. Scully held Stella’s gaze as it slowly but steadily slashed her heart to shreds. It kept beating, its rhythm unwavering as it was torn apart by the sharpness of the roses around Stella’s soul as all she saw was the beauty of their bloom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to @ EnigmaScully who has been instrumental in helping me figure out the final chapters of Lead Me Out.  
One more chapter and an epilogue to go (yes, for real this time) before this part of Stella & Scully's journey comes to an end. But fear not, there will be more.

Stella felt her brow tense as one of her eyelids trembled involuntarily. She cursed inwardly but kept her eyes bravely on Dana’s as she focused on the third thorn that was counting down its last seconds under her fingernail. She pushed and tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the skin under her nail part as the thorn met her flesh. Afraid of Dana’s opinion, of her judgment, but most of all fearful of her own doubt she carried on, hooked her nail around the thorn and popped it off. Finding a good reason to look away from Dana’s raw gaze Stella deposited the thorns in the vase before gliding her eyes back over the stem. Just one more to go, she told herself. 

Scully found her voice in the void left by Stella’s stare. ‘Why did you want to do it?’ she asked softly. Stella squinted as she dug deep in the depths of her heart. ‘Do you know what happens when you hurt yourself like that, Dana? It focuses you. Gives your body and your brain something to work on, something to fix. An issue, a malfunction if you will, serious enough to warrant your full focus but insignificant enough for the rest of the world to ignore.’

‘And why didn’t you?’ Scully continued. ‘You could have sent me away. I expected you to.’

‘My focus was needed elsewhere,’ Stella’s voice slowly emphasized every word. ‘You demanded my full attention and you haven’t let it go since. I thought that when I kissed your cheek you would leave and when you didn’t, that’s when you truly caught me. So when you say we saved each other I can only ever strive to show you how true that is.’

The last remaining thorn lost its tether to reality as Stella tore it away, twisting and ripping it off like she’d done it a million times before and Scully reached out, carefully covering Stella’s hands that held the flower. She reached up and took the thorn from Stella, examined it for a single second and dropped it in the vase with the rest. She held Stella’s hands as she locked eyes with her, mildly surprised but infinitely pleased when Stella didn’t hide her emotions. ‘Stel…’ She shook her head lightly to try and sort out the right words. Stella’s lips slowly curled up into a smile that was so pure and sweet that Scully felt heat rise in her cheeks with the warmth she saw. She gathered her courage and swallowed. ‘I owe it all to you. The space you gave me, the closeness we shared… How you kissed my cheek, saw me, loved me even though you didn’t have the words… I barely knew you but I knew what I needed to know. And I still do. You are brave, strong, powerful and beautiful and I see you, Stella, I’ve always seen you and I always will.’ 

The waiter chose that moment to present them with two plates filled with chocolate lava cake and ice cream, and Scully’s eyes shone with more than just excitement over their dessert. Stella quietly thanked her and then turned to the waiter to send him off on a quest for more wine. She put the rose down next to the crisp white napkin, looked at it, smiled ruefully and seemed to make peace with what it represented before she picked up her spoon and dug it deeply into the skin of the dark mountain in front of her.

The rose quietly observed the two women as they took their time savouring the chocolate before them. The skies around them kept watch, the slowly incoming clouds not omens of bad weather but rather soft reminders of the storms they had shared. When Stella had finally offered Scully her last spoonful they both sighed and felt a fullness in their bellies and in their hearts. ‘God that was good,’ Scully breathed. Stella took a long moment to study Scully’s face, the slowly setting sun casting dancing shadows across her cheeks as she spoke. Behind them gentle piano tunes started to flow across the terrace and Scully slowly followed the sound around the space but couldn’t pinpoint the source. A gentle smile took up residence in her features and Stella swallowed against the lump rising in her throat before laying her hand over Dana’s which was resting on the table with no particular intention. Scully looked at her and blinked slowly, and they spent several minutes lost in the undercurrents of their unspoken language.

‘Let’s take a walk,’ Stella suggested softly. Scully nodded and seemed surprised when Stella didn’t call over the waiter to pay. ‘All taken care of,’ Stella assured her as her other hand reached for the rose that was still their witness. Scully watched as Stella took the stem between her fingers and studied the white petals with heavily hooded eyes before pulling Dana in closer. Stella released Dana’s hand and with a caring touch tucked back a shorter lock of Scully’s hair. It fell down to rest on Dana’s cheek again and Stella chuckled at its defiance before bringing her other hand up. She lightly tugged a bit of hair further from Dana’s ponytail and very carefully but intently slid the stem of the white rose behind Dana’s ear. Stella’s fingertips followed Dana’s hair back until she could tighten her updo and secure the rose in place. Stella’s lips parted in concentration and Scully felt a shiver run down her spine at their closeness, and without direction Dana’s hands came up to lie on Stella’s hip bones. The fabric felt soft beneath her fingers and Scully allowed her fingers to linger. Stella smiled approvingly at her handiwork before shifting her gaze to Dana’s. 

Their eyes met and their souls locked tightly together one more time. ‘You’re disarmingly beautiful, my love,’ Stella whispered to her and Scully reached up to capture Stella’s lips. The height of Stella’s heels added to the sensation as Scully pushed herself up on her tiptoes and into Stella’s petite body. Stella quickly asserted control over the kiss as she delved her tongue past Dana’s, losing herself in the rich mix of chocolate and wine as her eyes answered to the call of perfection. Scully hummed as she pressed her fingers into Stella’s flesh, trying to keep herself from burying her hands in Stella’s golden hair. Stella’s lips diverted to Scully’s cheek and her nose gently nudged the flower before Stella pulled back. ‘You smell beautiful too,’ she smiled and her hand covered Dana’s on her hip. Scully folded their fingers together again as their palms locked and Stella turned away to walk towards the gentle stream that ran behind the terrace. 

They found a large tree trunk and Stella sat down, watching out across the water and the golden field that ran behind it as far as the eye could see. Scully joined her, sitting cross legged as one of her hands remained locked with Stella’s. ‘I’m going to miss this,’ she said. Stella looked behind them before refocusing her attention on Dana. ‘It has to end some time,’ she commented. ‘And we can have this again. We can bottle it and shelf it for the next adventure you take me on.’ Behind them, the piano started a new song and Scully heard a voice start to sing. 

‘I’ll miss you,’ Scully said. ‘I’ll miss you singing.’

‘I’ll sing to you again,’ Stella promised before letting the silent melody of Dana’s heart take over again. Scully relaxed on the timber of the old tree and listened to the music as she sat beside Stella. Slowly the words reached her ear and she recognized not only the song, but the voice.

_ The book of love has music in it _

_ In fact that's where music comes from _

‘Is that… Is that Thomas?’ Scully asked incredulously as her body tingled with excitement. Stella turned to her and one corner of her lips smiled, but she couldn’t keep the sentiment from reaching her eyes. ‘I think it is.’ 

‘Did you orchestrate this?’ Dana asked curiously and Stella’s face straightened out as she squinted at Scully. ‘No.’ Scully tried to catch the woman she could usually read so well in a lie by studying the minuscule movements of her facial features but Stella gave nothing away, and Scully’s heart started to pound wildly in her chest. 

Stella wasn’t a typical romantic. She despised the excitement and mystery associated with love, usually turning a blind eye to the traditional standards of dating and relationships but Scully knew her well enough to know that there was more. Little by little she’d chipped her way into Stella’s heart and in the depth of Stella’s soul she’d found that girl, young and naïve and hopeful for that fairytale called true love. Sweet and innocent Stella who yearned to hold her lover’s hand while she watched a sunset. Sensuous and tender Stella, who crave to kiss in the middle of a park, in the rain or the sunshine or anywhere in between. Just Stella, who desired to give roses as much as she craved to receive them. But somewhere along the road she’d found that maybe the sacrifice was too great. Her heart had been beaten down and many layers of rock and marble had accumulated, strong enough to hold up New York City but none of them capable of shutting out Dana when she’d sought entrance into Stella’s soul.

Slowly but surely the nerves she’d observed in Stella today fell into line and everything made sense. Stella was testing the waters, the tide pushing in until it met the calm and stable rhythm of the steady shore that was Dana’s love. Where Dana had feared their dwelling for the night might have been her limit Stella now soared past her and gifted her the most beautiful gift she could ever ask for: Her complete, raw, bare and tender heart. Everything that she had been hiding, pushing away and denying to herself and to Scully was now out there, singing softly in the leaves on the willow tree and between the blades of barley beyond the cobble of the stream. 

The music continued and Scully settled on watching Stella closely, quietly pushing her that little bit further and further until Stella’s reluctance would give in to her. Scully knew it would happen, she just wondered how long it would take.

_ But I _

_ I love it when you sing to me _

_ And you _

_ You can sing me anything _

Maybe the words will do it for me, Scully thought. Maybe the song is intended to melt Stella as much as it is slowly melting me. ‘What are they doing?’ Scully asked and her smile was unsure but surprise and love shone from its core as she watched Stella from the corner of her eye.. ‘I have no idea,’ Stella deadpanned with a steely gaze focused straight ahead, but her eyes glittered with something other than the reflection of the waves in front of them. Stella's soul shone brightly with the answers that finally settled Scully’s suspicions. ‘So… They didn’t go home?’ Scully pushed.

Stella turned to her, her eyes roaming Scully’s face and darting to the rose behind Dana’s ear before finding her eyes and slowly shaking her head. Her sunlit locks bounced lightly. ‘I asked them to stay,’ she finally said, and her voice broke under the pressure of truth.

‘Stel,’ Scully managed as the heavy weight of overwhelming tears welled up in her heart. 

‘I know,’ Stella just responded and her eyes watched Scully’s heart as it cobbled down her face.

Scully felt a tear run down her cheeks and she shifted closer to Stella who put one hand protectively on the small of her back where it offered the support she required to keep her spine straight. Everything inside of her wanted to ascend from her old life, become an angel like Stella and live forever between the branches around them with the woman she loved. Even though she wished to become ubiquitous in time, immortal in Stella's memories like Stella was in hers she knew she'd have to settle for mere moments in this transient life. Everything around her felt like a fantasy, a story from her book, from the music in her ears to the shaking of the muscles in her knee and from Stella’s love to the rose in her hair - only it wasn’t a fairytale. It was reality, her reality, some kind of sacred path she’d fatefully chosen and stuck with and that had brought her right here, right now. 

‘Did you… Do all of this for me?’ Scully whispered as Stella’s gaze bore into hers. Stella nodded but didn’t respond out loud and Scully sniffed. She watched how the frown between Stella’s brows deepened and how finally the tremble of her lips caused them to part in a silent gasp. One quiet tear escaped Stella’s eye and her brows curved up in a question that only Scully could answer. ‘It’s perfect,’ Scully offered as she leaned in to lean her damp cheek on Stella’s shoulder. Stella turned her head to drop her lips in Dana’s hair and Scully sniffled again as Stella’s lips lingered there longer than the duration of a simple kiss.

‘Is it too much?’ Stella asked, and Scully’s ears took a second to recognize the youthfulness and hope in Stella’s tone. ‘No,’ she breathed. ‘It’s beautiful. If you’re okay with it, so am I. I want it all, Stella.’

‘Good,’ Stella breathed and Scully felt her relax a little next to her. Their hands remained entwined, each the anchor to the other’s reality, and soon the lyrics that floated past them became clearer and clearer. ‘Did you choose the song too?’ Scully mumbled. Stella bit her bottom lip, unnoticed by Dana, and didn’t reply.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter of Lead Me Out. An epilogue will follow and a sequel is in the making. I appreciate and take to heart every comment I get and all of the wonderful support on this story has been overwhelming and instrumental in the making of it. Thank you. Also, another huge thank you to @icannotjustify for the prompt, it got a little out of hand - I'm sorry but I hope you still enjoy it. And @EnigmaticDoctorScully - you are a lifesaver.  
Enjoy.

Scully listened intently as her heart sang the song for her. It only took a few seconds for her to anticipate the next lyrics and slowly she raised her head as a gust of cold realization rushed through her. She looked at Stella’s face as she heard both grooms harmonize. Stella saw Dana’s baby blue orbs slowly fill with a mixture of prudence, want, love and deeply rooted conviction and she hoped her misty gaze mirrored it all. Finally she couldn’t shoulder Scully’s questions any more and she dropped her focus to their hands, forever linked, bound together since day one.

_ But I, I love it when you give me things _

_ And you, you ought to give me wedding rings _

‘Marry me?’ a small voice tore itself from the depths of Stella’s softened soul.

Stella remained still, eyes carefully focused on Dana’s hand in her lap instead of her face but the very meaning of who she was becoming now depending on Dana’s response. A weak, wistful smile danced around Dana’s lips as she watched out across the field where bearded barley waved and whispered on the wind. 

For a second Stella thought she might have imagined saying the words, dreamed them instead of daring to say them but no, no, she heard them and she knew Dana had heard them too as soon as her trembling fingers moved around Stella’s to interlace their fingers and squeeze softly in response.

There was so much that Stella wanted to say, words that flooded her brain and clogged it and stacked up until all she could do was hold her breath and feel. Feel how the air slowly left Dana’s lungs. Feel how her fingers clutched onto Stella’s, tighter and tighter until she thought she could feel Dana’s heart beat through her skin. A small sob wrecked Dana's shoulders again and Stella felt Dana's free hand cup her cheek. Stella's heartbeat deafened her and she thought surely Dana must be able to see her skin move with the way Stella's heart beat for her, because it felt like it might burst from her chest any second now. However time passed, her heart held out and finally she felt strong enough to answer Dana's call and lift her face to look upon the eyes she hoped would hold an answer.

Dana's face looked like that of a goddess, transcendent and carved out of infinite beauty. She looked like a statue, smooth and soft, but she wasn't in the least bit cold or frozen, no, on the contrary - love exploded from every fiber of Scully's being. Stella recognized some of what she saw, but much of it was a mystery, for Stella could only describe what she saw as miraculous. Scully's eyes shone like she had never seen them shine before. There were tears, but also the golden light of her loving heart, and as the final rays of sunshine disappeared below the water Stella watched a rainbow of emotions explode throughout the muscles in Dana's face. There were questions etched into every expression, many of which Stella feared because she had no answers, but at the same time she knew Scully wouldn't ask them of her. But there was also peace. A certain kind of trust and confidence that radiated from Scully's diamond eyes, something that told Stella she might not have overwhelmed Dana as much as she had feared she might. Something about Dana's piercing look felt safe and it felt good. 

As the beating of her heart slowly got overpowered by the maelstrom of silence between them Stella slowly stood up from the bench. She pulled Dana up to her by her hand and tucked her against her body, swaying slowly to the music still playing in the background. She needed to hold on to something, anything that would ground her amidst the waves, anchor her, and the only thing she could ever allow to chain her to the earth beside pain was Dana. The sand beneath their feet was soft, pliant, but solid and so was Scully's body as they danced to the rhythm of their own thoughts. Scully's cheek found Stella's and Stella felt her softly nudge her face.

'When did you come up with this?' Scully asked softly, a smile around her lips. Stella pulled back and kissed Scully lightly. Her eyes were gentle, her touch something that did not lie.'This morning, when I was preparing you breakfast,' she murmured. Scully gasped and tightened her arms around Stella before bringing their cheeks back together again as Stella continued to slowly lead their dance. 'Are you sure you want this, then?'

'Do you think I would propose to you if I wasn't sure?'

Dana shook her head, her hair mixing with Stella's. 'I didn't think you would propose at all.'

'And yet you don't seem surprised that I did,' Stella countered softly. Scully let her hand slowly descend to its place on Stella's lower back. Her thumb caressed the skin she felt there as she played with the edge of Stella's top. She didn't respond, but instead just continued to dance with her as she thought about what Stella had just asked. 'I don't want history to repeat itself,' Stella said. 'We can keep doing this forever, and in the end we'll come to resent ourselves and each other for everything we're denying ourselves. You wanted it once. I've come to realize that I might want it too. So maybe together we can change course once more, set out towards a road untraveled.'

'It has been on my mind too,' Scully admitted, ‘But never in a million lifetimes did I see this coming.' 

'We only need one, love,’ Stella whispered. ‘Are you happy I did it?' she then dared to ask as her voice was the last thing to lose confidence. 

Scully knew she still hadn't answered the question that had fought its way from Stella's soul, but she also guessed she didn't have to. Not really. Stella knew the answer, or she wouldn't have put herself out there like she did. 'A lot of things became clear to me while we’ve been here. I’ve contemplated things I never thought I’d ever consider. But most of all, I’ve realized I'm happy with whatever form this takes as long as I get to be with you,' Scully breathed gleefully. 'So happy.'

'Good,' Stella slid her hand up Dana's spine. 'So am I.'

Slowly, twilight made way for the darkness and nighttime fell around them, but the burden of a last night felt more bearable than ever before. They danced for a while longer, warm and content, and then just sat by the water until even the fireflies went to sleep. Any notion of time or worry about sleep was long forgotten and replaced by the simple need and pleasure of company. When Stella took Scully's extended hand and followed her back towards their cabin she watched the woman who walked in front of her and she thought about all that had happened between them. Their history wasn't long, but it was deep and true and Stella felt like she had to clutch onto that which she knew to be true now more than ever, in case it might disappear faster than she could act. Scully threw a look at her over her shoulders asking wordlessly if she was okay and Stella's heart jumped to hers in response, and she followed Dana up the stairs to their cabin, hoping, wishing Dana could hear everything she wasn't saying. It was late, later than she had promised Dana and something inside of her felt guilty. 'Get some sleep, love,' Stella whispered as she closed the door behind them. Dana turned around. 'I don't think I want to,' she said softly. 

'Don't be silly,' Stella insisted with a gentle voice soft as silk, 'Sleep. I'll wake you when we need to go.' 

'Don't you want to talk about this?' Scully smiled as she stepped closer to Stella, putting her arms gently around Stella's neck. Stella sighed and took a small step back. 'I'm not sure. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked.' 

Scully looked at her as her arms fell to Stella's waist, a slightly concerned frown between her brows. She let her hands find the edge of Stella's top again and slowly skimmed her fingers under the rim as Stella stood unmovingly. 'Don't say that,' she whispered. 'You can’t just undo everything that happened here. Not if you don't mean it.'

'You haven't answered yet,' Stella whispered back as her lip trembled. 'And even if you said yes, where would that leave us? It was a safe and cowardly thing to do, not to mention wholly unfair to you. It took me ages to run out of excuses to move in with you. I'm not ready. You might not even want to marry me. Maybe I asked for the wrong reasons, or maybe the right reasons aren't enough.'

'Shh,' Scully said as she kicked off her shoes. 'Come here.' She quickly dressed down to her underwear and folded herself against the headboard of their bed, tucked away in the cloudy safety of the mattress and its abundance of pillows. 'If the reasons you speak of are love, trust, and this,' Scully gestured between them, 'Then that will always be enough for me.' She held her arm out for Stella to join her and watched as Stella reluctantly kicked her heels to the side, took off her top and unzipped her trousers to let them fall to the floor before joining her. Scully searched out the safety of Stella's arms as soon as Stella was within reach, because she knew Stella's doubts were most likely more to do with control than with love or commitment. So she let Stella's strength cradle her as she found her place against Stella's heart, and she listened to its erratic but constant beating as Stella's brain finally slowed down and found its tether.

With her cheek close to Stella's heart, the soft fabric of Stella's bra tickling her nostril, Scully found her absolution. She felt Stella's arms slowly encompass her, strong and steady, even though she knew Stella must feel all but secure right now. 'Dana,' Stella breathed quietly and her fingertips feathered along Dana's spine to the closure of her bra. Scully felt Stella's question and answered it with a slight tilt of her shoulder, giving Stella that little bit more space she needed to swiftly twist and undo the clasps. Stella's fingers gently gathered the dainty fabric and brought it to Dana's side, making her bra strap slip down her shoulder. 'Move for me,' Stella requested and Dana used the last of her strength to push herself away from Stella and allow her to remove Dana's bra. Stella threw it in the direction of Dana's last bag without looking and Scully chuckled when it landed perfectly on the edge. 

'Let me look at you,' Stella requested as she sat up more, holding the weight of Dana's upper body entirely in one arm. Stella roamed her eyes across the expanse of Scully's face and torso and watched how her chest pushed forward and her nipples hardened under Stella's attention. 'I don't have the words to do you justice,' Stella whispered. 'You don't need to say them for me to know,' Scully replied. 'It's always been that way.'

'I remember,' Stella sighed as she pressed her lips to the heartbeat that pounded beneath Dana's sternum. 'And it's your turn to listen.' She lowered Dana to the bed and sat back, tracing her hand along the length of Dana's arm seemingly studying it like a scholar. Gently she reached up and touched the rose that still sat safely behind the bronze gates of Scully's tresses. The corner of Stella's lips tugged upward in somewhat of a sad smile and she carefully took the rose, looked at it for a moment and put it down beside the bed before refocusing her full attention on Scully.

Scully lay back, one of her hands barely touching Stella's knee next to her as the other clutched the bedsheets to keep from reaching out. Stella rose above her and threw one muscled leg over one of Dana's as her hands stroked up Scully's sides. Stella went silent, her controlled breaths the only thing that betrayed her deepest feelings as she studied Dana's body like fine art. 

Dana moaned and pushed her breasts up into Stella's hands. Stella kneaded them firmly, skimming Scully's nipples with her fingers before cupping the roundness of Dana's soft flesh in her hands. 'Perfect,' Stella said in a voice barely above her breath. Scully squirmed in an attempt to direct Stella's touch but the arch in Stella's eyebrow told her it was a useless enterprise. Still she didn't give up, needing the friction between Stella's skin and hers, craving more and more as Stella's lips parted and her breathing became heavy. Scully's eyes were drawn to the way Stella's breasts pushed the boundaries of her bra with every intake of breath, and she felt herself blush and grow wetter as she focused her gaze. 

Stella's fingers danced along Scully's flesh, igniting wildfire across her chest and skin as Dana's pale complexion fought the heat of her heart. Soon, Stella encountered the lacy edge of Dana's underwear and caressed it, her gentle touch in counterpoint to the fire in her eyes. Scully gasped as Stella kept her touch light, the things she didn't do possibly more intense than the skimming of Stella's fingers along her skin. Scully pushed herself up onto her elbows, wanting to reach up and kiss Stella, but Stella latched her lips onto Scully's neck instead. Stella sucked roughly, teeth marking Dana's body as hers while she still could. Scully yelped in surprise and wound her hands in Stella's hair, finding herself torn between wanting Stella to brand her or kiss her senseless. She settled for Stella's control and just pulled her in closer as Stella buried her face in the strands that had fallen free from Dana's ponytail. They fell backwards onto the mattress and Scully huffed out a breath as her ribs caught Stella's weight. Scully felt Stella sob lightly into her hair. 'Hey,' she whispered, her voice unsteady. 'It's all right.' Stella didn't respond but rather kissed her way up to Scully's lips where finally she was met with equal abandon as their lips locked in an admission that went beyond love.

Scully felt Stella's tongue roughly request entrance and she granted it, allowing Stella to invade her body as she had invaded her soul and demanding that Stella took as much as she gave. Scully's tongue dueled with Stella's, not for dominance but for peace as Scully wanted Stella to let go of all of her habits and conventionalities once and for all, for together they would create new ones. Good ones, healthy and wholesome and supportive of each other and themselves, and the closer they got to separating the more Scully craved their next step. 'Don't let me go,' she whimpered into Stella's mouth and Stella kissed her fiercely once more. 'Wouldn't dream of it,' she murmured and Scully heard her emotion above all else. She felt Stella's tears on her cheeks and tasted their salty essence in her mouth. 

Stella's fingers hooked under the edge of the last thin sheet of fabric covering Scully's body. She searched and found and Scully gasped as Stella touched her wholly, ran her fingers up and down before pressing lightly where Scully needed her most. Scully moaned and Stella pulled back to watch her, sitting back up on her knees as her hand worked between Dana's center and Stella's thigh. Stella's other hand found Dana's breast again and Scully watched in awe as Stella herself began to rotate her hips on Scully's flesh. 'Is this okay?' Stella asked hoarsely and Dana was at a loss for words for a moment, nodding wildly as soon as her brain realized Stella's intentions. She dug her nails into Stella's thigh and encouraged her, feeling Stella's wetness on her thigh through her navy blue lace underwear. 

Dana's hips started their own rhythm in steady circles as Stella kept her touch exactly how Scully liked it. Together they danced, their bodies slick and a sheen of sweat soon covering Stella's chest. Scully watched it, mesmerized by the glowing of Stella's skin in the luminescence of the night. 'You're so beautiful,' she managed, slightly out of breath. 'So, so beautiful.' Stella hummed as she felt her arousal build at Dana's words. Her instinct kicked in and tried to tell her to shush Dana, tell her to be quiet and to just fuck her senseless but somehow she didn't want to, not tonight. Tonight was different. Dana broke the stalemate. No, together. They broke it together.

Stella widened her legs a little, pushing Dana's free thigh up to give herself better access. She let herself admire Dana's entire body, caressing her with her eyes as her hand kept steadily massaging Dana's clit. 'Oh Stella, Stella,' Dana breathed as she threw her head back, breaking away from her eyes and finding freedom in the light of Stella's touch. Stella didn't ask, no, she demanded, and soon Scully felt the tell-tale tingle of her orgasm climb up from her toes. She squirmed under Stella's weight, pushed her legs up a little in defiance and marveled at the low moan she tore from Stella's throat. Stella's free hand locked itself in the flesh of Scully's thigh and Scully hissed, trying with all her might to keep her leg at the angle that Stella seemed to like. It required all her strength, and the tension in her muscles only caused her climax to thunder towards her even faster. She heard Stella's breathing grow labored as well and she felt Stella's slickness on her skin, hot and wet through the fabric still covering her. 

Stella's movements increased and her rhythm wavered. Scully reached out for her touch and Stella took her hand, pulling it up to her lips for a fierce press of her lips before she locked their hands together and held on tightly.

Dana hummed her encouragement as she felt Stella start to lose control. She shifted her hips further into Stella's touch and found her, pressing herself against Stella's fingers in just the right way. 'Stella,' Scully sighed one last time before she felt her body surrender to the woman who was taking her, claiming her body and soul and who she knew would be the only one to save her from her fears. A long wail tore itself from Scully's soul and Stella answered it, responded fiercely with a moan that rumbled through her core and shook Scully's heart. 'God dammit,' Stella cursed through clenched teeth as she dropped her chin, her curls falling in front of her face as she pushed herself onto Dana's leg. Bliss overtook both of them simultaneously as their hands dug into each others skin, desperate for each other, knowing that no matter how far they fell, they'd be okay as long as they were together.

'Oh Stel,' Scully barely breathed out as her body shook through the aftershock of her climax. 'C'mere, Stel, please.' 

Stella opened her eyes and found Dana's, the muscle under her eyes trembling and singing a song only Scully understood. 

'I thought I would get to fuck you tonight,' Scully whispered under Stella's intense stare. Stella blinked before she leaned in to whisper hotly in Scully's ear. 'What's stopping you?'

A primal need rose from deep within Scully's soul and she groaned, wrapping her arms around Stella and turning them swiftly so Stella's back landed in the heavenly oasis of pillows next to them. Stella huffed out a surprised breath but leaned in to capture Scully's lips as soon as Scully stilled. Her thighs fell apart in exhaustion but her eyes were hungry and clear. 'Did you leave room for second dessert?' Stella purred into Scully's mouth and Dana let out a strangled moan. 'Fuck yes,' she replied. 

And so Stella surrendered, her breath still shaky and muscles weak but stronger than ever.

'Take it off,' Scully smiled as she feathered her hands along Stella's bra. Stella smiled back and Scully knew she remembered, and in an arch that perfectly mirrored their first encounter Stella leaned in and captured Scully's lips as she granted Scully's hands access to her back. 'It looks good on you,' Scully whispered her compliment on Stella's choice of midnight blue. 'Thanks,' Stella said as she pulled back a little to study Dana's face. 

The sea of change in Dana's eyes told Stella a story she'd been denying herself from day one. During their first time she'd tried to show Dana how strong she was, and how she would not break - but she'd been wrong. She'd been broken, cut and battered and she'd crumbled in Dana's hands only to melt down and be made whole again. 

Scully took off Stella's bra and threw it back as well, not even bothering to see where it dropped as her sole focus was Stella Gibson and the mercury melting within her misty grey eyes. She carefully pushed Stella's thighs apart and sat between them. Leaning in she felt her ponytail fall to one side as she softly kissed Stella's lips and captured the breath of life Stella released. 'My love,' Stella breathed as she felt her arms tremble. 'Sshh,' Scully said softly. She kissed her way down Stella's body, slowly, cherishing and worshipping every part of Stella's exposed skin as she felt Stella tremble from deep within her bones. Stella's hands directed her, but only lightly, until she felt Stellas fingers in her hair tug her to the side a little. Scully followed Stella's lead and felt her heart clench in her chest as she felt Stella's thighs widen beneath her. 'It's okay, Dana,' Stella whispered as she brought Scully's lips to the tender skin of her inner thighs. The hand that had been holding onto Dana's fiery tresses fell down and Scully immediately reached for it, clutching onto Stella's hand with an iron grip as she sought out Stella's eyes. Stella nodded and her eyebrow raised, a tiny movement that Scully knew so well, and she smiled a faint smile before closing her eyes and directing all the love she had to give to the silvery lines on Stella's body. 

Stella rolled her head further into the down that surrounded her and bit her lip to keep from crying. She soon heard Dana's equally desperate sniffle and shuddered, love exploding from every fiber of her being. This time there was no turning away. This time she was in the safety and care of the woman she knew better than anyone, the woman she'd had no choice but to love. The woman she would love forever, no matter what happened.

Scully lost control over her tears as soon as she felt Stella's body surrender to hers. The strong legs underneath her fell all the way to the side and Stella's tummy trembled with the intensity of the emotions that ran between them. Dana's lips found Stella's scars again as her tears silently streamed down her cheeks. She worshipped them, like falling stars in the sky they represented a journey long and hard but beautiful and ethereal nonetheless. 'I love you,' Scully whispered into Stella's skin and Stella nodded in response, and even though Scully couldn't see she felt Stella's commitment and surrender all around her. 

Soon she'd counted and kissed every single one of Stella's marks, releasing them from their burdens and giving Stella wings with every touch of her lips. Scully moved on, slowly kissing further inward until she reached Stella's lace. Scully hooked her fingers under the edge and smiled as Stella struggled a little to push herself up so Scully could remove her underwear. 'Lie back down,' she requested softly as she returned her mouth to Stella. Stella's soft moans filled the waterfalls on her cheeks again and as she licked, kissed and sucked on Stella's center she gave up on controlling her tears. She worked lovingly, licking Stella's lips and nudging her clit before taking her fully into her mouth and starting a steady rhythm she knew would be Stella's downfall.

And it was, as mere minutes later Stella's grip on Scully's hand tightened and her chest contracted with the deepest moan she could muster. 'Dana,' Stella moaned as she wound Scully's loosened ponytail around her hand. 'Fuck, Dana.'

Scully smiled through her tears and increased her tempo, gave her all to make Stella come for her. Stella obeyed, deliriously drunk on desire and love and everything Dana she felt her orgasm wash over her like the wildest ocean only now she knew how to swim. Stella let out a steady sound as she held Dana close, and Dana just watched in awe as they both pushed back the gates guarding their souls one last time. 

Stella's body trembled throughout the waves of her climax, riding it until she reached Dana's steady shores. Stella clenched Dana's hand in hers as she licked her lips.

'Tough dreams,' Stella whispered. 'Real dreams,' Dana countered as she reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Stella watched as Dana composed herself and refocused her gentle gaze on Stella's. It grounded her somehow, told her exactly where to go as Dana's eyes were her compass, her soul Stella's true North and no storm could divert her as long as she trusted her heart to know its course.

'Is it always going to be this way?' Scully wondered. 'No,' Stella breathed truthfully. 'It'll be hard tough and we will a wrong turn one time or another. But if we can just have moments, mere seconds like this for the rest of our lives it'll all be worth it.'

'I'm aiming for a lot more than mere seconds,' Scully whispered.

Stella looked down at Scully and cupped her cheek with one hand before pulling her up for a slow kiss once more. Scully felt Stella's hand tense and her lips tremble as she kissed her deeply. 'I am in love with you,' Scully said softly. 'There was nothing cowardly about what you did. It's the bravest and most beautiful thing anyone has ever had the courage to ask me. My answer is yes, Stella. But only if you truly want it. You need to think about what the question is and why you changed your mind. Because if you're asking what I think you're asking then you're committing to a lifetime with me. And even though there is no doubt in my mind that we could, I need you to want it. If that means I have to wait a few, or maybe many years, then I can and I will. I know you, and I know it'll take time but I had almost made peace with the fact that we'd never have that kind of commitment. To hear you ask me to marry you is beyond my wildest dreams, but only because I never imagined I would be allowed to dream of it.'

Stella stayed quiet for a while as she thought about what Scully just said, her fingers subconsciously rubbing against Scully's bare waist. A light draft played across their bodies as Stella's thoughts slowly got themselves in line. 'I proposed to you,' she said slowly as she allowed the wind to take it away into the night sky. She released Scully's face and tucked her back against her chest. 'How do you feel about that?' Scully dared to ask.

'I know I've kept you in doubt and waiting,' Stella said softly. 'I don't ever want you to have to doubt my love for you again. I never fathomed wanting to do this. But your trust in me is something I never thought I would have, and I want to do everything I can to make this work. But life happens and as time passes I need you to know I am committed to you. It goes against everything I used to believe in, but that makes two of us, and that and the way you look at me are the only certainties I need. It just took a wedding to make me realize it.' 

Scully smiled sweetly. 'My beliefs have changed over the past few years. And I've learned to trust them again. I believe in you, Stella. And I do trust you. More than anything or anyone.'

'Please don't let me make that into a mistake,' Stella begged. 'I don't want to lead you on.' 

'Then don't,' Scully whispered before gently closing her eyes and willing her body to slow down in the arms of the one she loved. 'I promise we'll have all the time in the world but I won't let you forget what you just asked me. And when we're ready I will take your hand and let you lead me out into the next chapter of our life.'


	19. epilogue

At four, Stella quietly kissed her girlfriend awake. Her fiancée. Her lips softly touched Dana's and as Dana responded full of life Stella marveled at how it didn't feel universally different from yesterday, but rather magnificently, beautifully the same. 

At four-thirty, they were pulling out of the driveway, Scully's knee close to the gear shift in Stella's car, Stella's left palm planted firmly on the inside.

The three hour drive felt like five minutes and five years combined, as they reminisced about what had happened but also quietly tried to quench a mutual need for more physical contact. Scully's hand came to cover Stella's, and Stella looked over upon Dana's face a few times as her car waved its way down the glorious paths of the English countryside. 

Soon, Heathrow Airport showed up on the signs and Scully released Stella's hand. 'I'm going to miss you,' she said quietly. 'Don't,' Stella mumbled, her voice heavy and dark. 'Don't pretend like we're the same people we were before. You can't erase every single conversation we had just so you can pretend we're saying goodbye and walking off into uncertainty. We will see each other again, Dana. Soon.' 

Scully spent the time it took Stella to find a parking spot to process Stella's words. When Stella turned the key and the steady hum of the car's engine stopped Scully nodded and turned her face to look at Stella. 'Soon,' she said. 'Forever,' Stella countered.

Stella accompanied Scully as far as she could and one step more, like she always did.

When she could go no further, Scully stopped and took both of Stella's hands in hers. 'Don't make this harder than it has to be,' Stella said softly. 'I won't,' Scully said confidently as Stella searched her eyes for a sadness she would not find. Scully looked around her and sighed deeply, gathering her courage before pulling Stella and her suitcase to the side to find a quiet corner in the still dimly lit departure hall. 'What are you doing?' Stella asked, a frown on her forehead. 

Scully smiled at her and to Stella's surprise sunk down on one knee. 'Dana, what the hell,' Stella whispered. Scully looked up as love and happiness shone from her eyes. 'Can I say it?' she said hoarsely before clearing her throat. 

'What are you doing?' Stella asked, her voice so small that it betrayed her heart as it knew very well what was going on. They were transported back in time to when Dana had uttered these words before, and they were every bit as beautiful and heavy but light as a butterfly as they had been back then. 'Stella,' Scully managed a little more clearly this time. 'Can I?' 

Stella licked her lips as tears slowly climbed their way to the edge of Stella's soul. One fell over quickly, quietly, and Scully smiled unsteadily as she watched Stella's eyes. 'Yes,' Stella finally whispered.

'Will you marry me?' She raised her eyebrows in question and breathed out, her excitement and nervousness reverberating through her chest as Stella seemed to replay Scully's question in slow-motion. 'I know you asked me, but I just want to make absolutely sure,' Scully finished. 

She held Stella's hands firmly and watched Stella's face. She saw a shield pull itself up, but it quickly got washed away by Stella's tears and by something else, something that pulled Scully up by her hands and into Stella's arms as Stella kissed her fiercely. 'Of course,' she managed between the passion of her tongue against Dana's. 'Yes, I will,' she reiterated. 'I want to marry you.' 

Scully felt her own tears of happiness cobble down her cheek at the finality of Stella's statement, the wholeness of Stella's love as it rolled from her lips and poured itself into Dana's heart. Somewhere in the background someone cheered and clapped, and Scully blushed lightly but it wasn't embarrassment, it was just a remainder of her shyness that Stella recognized and loved. 'Now go, Dana,' Stella said softly as she pulled back and took the handle of Scully's suitcase with the hand that wasn't holding Dana's. As she wiped her tears she took Scully to the escalator, kissed her hand one last time and released her. Scully smiled with her own tears still in her eyes and she refrained from fighting them, for they were not tears of sadness, but of love and gratitude. As streaks of salty water melted down her cheeks she allowed the feeling to fill her soul, and as she stepped onto the elevator with her luggage she turned around to watch Stella until she had to get off and round a corner. Their eyes lost contact, but their minds didn't, and now they never would because they had promised each other forever.

Both of them had come into this weekend with their own notions on love and marriage. Maybe their ideas had changed, maybe they hadn't. But their beliefs had been challenged by each other, like they always were, and they'd been surprised to find that even amidst the chaos and turmoil that was their lives they found one constant in the commitment that ran through their veins. Somehow a white rose, pink and red velvet suits, a piano and a treehouse had convinced them that marriage wasn't the end, it was the beginning of many beginnings. Stella knew she would never get enough of the love she felt with Dana, and Scully felt like finally she could start to think ahead. This wedding had shown them both that love could be eternal. It could be true. And even though the changing landscape of life around them scared them both they knew one thing - their commitment was forever, and it was strong. 

As Stella drove home she thought of the future. Their wedding day would be beautiful, it would be dusted with gold and bronze and sunlight and Dana would be there, and everything would be okay. It would be much more than okay, because by the end of that day not only would their love for each other be officialized, Stella would have gained the eternal privilege of calling this wonderful woman her wife.

When she pushed her front door shut she reached for the mail waiting on her door mat. One envelope caught her attention. A white one, sturdy but soft and an unusual size. She opened it, carelessly tossing her keys on her table and pushing her suitcase further into the house with her foot. She leaned against the doorframe and pulled the card from the envelope. It was a postcard from Mike and Thomas, thanking them for attending the wedding. Mike had added a little note and Stella licked her lips and gathered her courage before turning it over to read it.

_ Dearest Stella, do not doubt for one second that you deserve this and that you are enough for her. The love we saw between you two is something I have never seen before. She is yours. Don't let that go.  _

_ Thank you for brightening up our wedding with the light in your eyes. We wouldn't have wanted to do this without you, without the both of you. We love you. _

_ Mike & Thomas. _

Stella felt a blazing hot knife stab and bury itself deep inside her heart. He was right, she thought. Dana Scully loves her and there is no one else more deserving of a life full of love and happiness than the redhead currently soaring home to her place across the ocean. Soon, Stella thought, her place would be here. That would be the first step, the first of many. And for the first time Stella didn't feel uneasy at the thought. She just breathed deeply, and thought of everything that would change. Scully would share her space, she'd share Scully's, and all of that would lead out into the most beautiful challenge of her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends here, but their saga does not. Stay tuned for the sequel.  
@icannotjustify - I hope this turned out to be everything you wanted.  
@EnigmaticDoctorScully - Thank you for helping me get this to a place where I'm both proud of it and okay with saying goodbye.  
@ everyone who continues to tweet and comment - Your support means the world to me. Thank you.


End file.
